Not Following the Rules
by kurtswish
Summary: Kurt is in New York, working a job he never imagined. When he meets a young man while working, he decides to break all his rules. AU Rating just because I am paranoid. One shot for now, might extend the story though. Now been extended!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a new one shot. It is AU set in the future in New York. I think all pertinent information is included somewhere in the story, but if not just ask. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Kurt looked down again at the paper in his hand, another night, another party. When he moved to New York six years ago, he never thought this would be his life. Sure, he wanted to be a performer, but this was not what he was hoping for. He checked his bag one more time, making sure he had all his costume, and props. At least this party was in a hotel so he could change there. However, this party wasn't just in any hotel, it was in the Presidential Suite of The Surrey Hotel. Whoever this client was, they were rich. Kurt checked the name on the paper one more time, Elise Anderson. He replaced the paper in the front pocket of his bag, just as the taxi pulled in front of the hotel.

After paying the driver, Kurt turned to the impressive hotel, took a calming breath, and then entered. He made his way to the elevators, and to the 15th floor, hoping to find a bathroom there to change. He had twenty minutes before he needed to be at the suite, and he wanted to use that time to dress carefully. Kurt found a bathroom quickly, and changed into his costume, making sure that everything was in place and ready to go. He perfected his hair, and stared at himself one more time. He wondered again, how exactly he had gotten here. Logically, he knew the answer, but somehow it didn't seem to satisfy him.

He took the elevator up the remaining two floors. Kurt put his 'show face' on and knocked on the door. A bubbly blond girl flung the door open, as he said the first of his many atrocious lines. "Excuse me ma'am but I am looking for Elise Anderson, I have a warrant for her arrest." His made his voice deeper than normal, and flexed the muscles of his arms. The girl giggled that annoying giggle he hears at all of these parties before saying, "Right this way… officer."

Kurt was lead into the living room of the suite, the furniture had been pushed back away from the fireplace. About a dozen women sat around the room, and sitting on the terrace was a man with curly hair. His eyes widened at the sight of Kurt, and Kurt tried not to show his anger. He never worked parties with men, it was an agreement he made with the agency. The blond girl pointed to a woman with cascading black curls wearing a novelty veil. Kurt pushed his anger and discomfort aside to approach her.

"Elise Anderson I have a warrant for your arrest… you have been a bad girl and now it is time to pay." He swaggered over to the blushing woman, brandishing his cuffs. He spun the cuffs around on his finger as he walked towards her, her face growing redder as he inched closer. "You have the right to remain… sexy." Kurt said as he placed the cuffs delicately on her wrists, eyeing her to make sure it wasn't too much. During one of his first parties, the bride nearly had a panic attack when he cuffed her, since then he makes sure to be very in tune with his clients reactions.

Once the cuffs were in place, he sauntered over to the high-end sound system, plugged his iPhone into the dock and started his playlist up. 'Just Dance' started blaring through the speakers and Kurt got to work. He was good at working the crowd, making sure everyone enjoyed the show (though he never approached the man by the terrace) while making sure to keep most of his focus on the bride-to-be. It was even kind of fun to watch their reactions as he tore off his shirt revealing a thin black wife-beater that contrasted lovely with his porcelain skin. As Kurt lost more of his clothes, he showed more confidence. Long ago, his self conscious nature had been practiced out of him, after two years of having women screaming for his body he finally realized he had nothing to be shy about. In his years since leaving Ohio he had filled out more. Extensive dance and strength training had given him nice definition without adding too much muscles.

Half way through his routine, Kurt kneeled at the feet of Elise, who had now been freed of the handcuffs. Kurt was now only clad in tight black boxers, he slowly leaned back so that his back was parallel to the floor and ripped the boxers off, revealing the black g-string underneath. Using only his core muscles, Kurt then raised himself back up to his knees. The party was going well, he was raking in tips better than any other party before, the ladies were enthusiastic without being too handsy, and the man by the terrace hadn't seemed to move.

As Kurt began to wrap up his show, one of the women started to shout for him to 'take it all off." Kurt shot her a winning smile before saying, "Sorry, but I'm a little shy." This caused the room to erupt in giggles, and diverted the awkward situation. As the last song played out, Kurt danced his way over to Elise Anderson, offered his congratulations, and thanked the women for a great time. He retrieved his iPod and gathered his things, before making his way to the dining area to collect the rest of his payment. The bubbly blond from the front door met him there.

"Here you go," she said as she handed him the envelope of cash that equaled his share of the booking fee. "You were fantastic." She then added with a smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said, before continuing, "but you should remember the terms of the contract you signed. I really shouldn't have performed."

"What do you mean?" She asked clearly confused.

"My contract states clearly that I do not perform for a mixed group. No men. I would have been well within my rights to take the sum of the contract and leave, but I didn't want to do that to Miss Anderson. Next time, if you are going to have any men at a party, you need to be upfront about it so they could find you another performer." Kurt told her as he slid on is pants and shirt.

"Oh I am so sorry, didn't even think about Blaine being here. I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable." She told him.

"He was fine, just next time…" Kurt trailed off, not really wanting to rehash the conversation.

"Of course."

Kurt left the suite and made his way back down to the 15th floor bathroom to change back into his street clothes. He glanced at his phone and saw he had two hours before he had to meet the girls. After checking himself in the mirror again, he left the bathroom to head back to the elevators. When they dinged open, Kurt reluctantly stepped inside, the elevator was no longer empty. Standing, leaning against the back wall of the elevator was the man from the terrace. He looked up as Kurt stepped inside.

There was a beat of silence before the stranger broke it. "I heard you talking to Candace, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's fine, we just all have our preferences." Kurt said no longer using his deeper, dancer voice. He saw the man's eyes widen slightly in surprise at the change. "I don't dance for men." Kurt added.

Kurt could see an inner struggle occurring within the other man, but waited for the question to actually be spoken. When the man did speak, the question was not what he expected, "Do gay men make you uncomfortable?" The man's eyes were almost cold and it was unarming.

"N-no, I mean why would they… I'm gay." Kurt almost whispered. He wasn't sure why he was being so quiet, he had been out for over eight years.

"You are?" they stranger questioned.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. No one ever really questioned him about his sexuality, at least once he said he was gay. Kurt was used to people assuming, away from work at least. His laughter filled the small space. "Yes, I am definatly gay, that is why I personally never dance with men. It would make it more… sexual."

"And what you were doing in there wasn't?" The man asked.

Kurt smiled, "No, not to me anyway, and that is what is important."

"I'm Blaine, by the way, Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, let me guess, you are Elise's brother?" Blaine nodded. "Wow, that must have been something to watch then." Kurt said as the doors opened onto the lobby.

"Yes, I can say that was the most awkward hour of my life. You know I didn't even know they hired a stripper. Neither did Elise. I was just looking forward to a night with my sister and her friends. I mean most of them are lawyers, who would have thought they would have hired a man to take off his clothes." Blaine laughed, and Kurt tried hard not to smile.

"You would be surprised the kind of women I dance for. The quiet housewives are the ones you have to really watch out for. One time I had to leave in the middle of a show because they tried to rip my g-string off. They are now on the 'don't book' list at the agency." Kurt told him quietly as he walked through the lobby to catch a cab.

"Hey would you want to go get some coffee and talk?" Blaine asked a hopeful look in his eye.

Kurt hated what he was going to have to say next. "I'm sorry, another one of my personal policies. I don't dance for men, I don't do full nudity, and I don't mix my work with my time off."

"But I like talking to you." Blaine said stopping just outside the hotel.

"It's not a matter of not liking the conversation, Blaine," Kurt said with a sigh. "Think of it from my point of view. It is hard enough to find a decent guy in this big city without him seeing me tear my clothes off even before the first date. I won't deny that you are a… nice looking man, but I can't do this."

"It's just coffee and conversation. I know how hard it is to find a nice guy… I just would hate to lose one just because I happened to be at my sister's bachelorette party. If I would have met you at a club, or a coffee shop, or on the street… would you have given me a chance?" Blaine asked, not moving from their spot in front of the hotel.

Kurt paused for a moment, truly considering the question, "I don't really go to clubs anymore… but yes, probably."

"Then, let's just pretend that I just met you here, in front of the hotel. Hi, I'm Blaine." He said with a smile, but his eyes were completely serious.

"Kurt, nice to meet you." Kurt reluctantly replied, shaking Blaine's out stretched hand.

"I know this may be kind of forward, but would you like to have coffee with me?" Blaine's grin was now cheeky.

Kurt paused for a moment. It's not as if he didn't know the question was coming, but he wasn't sure what he really wanted. "I really can't, I have to run home and then head to another party." Kurt watched as Blaine's face fell, and then continued, "but if you want to go with me, you know share a cab, we can talk for a little while."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "I would love that!"

Kurt stuck his hand out and hailed a cab. He could see Blaine bouncing on his heels out of the corner of his eyes and barely suppressed his smile. He didn't say anything else until after they crawled into the cab and he had given the driver his address. "So, you know what I do for a living Blaine, what do you do?" Kurt finally asked.

"I teach music at a small arts academy. I also play gigs a couple of times a month, trying to develop my own sound."

Kurt looked at him for a moment, trying to see if he was real. "You sing?"

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, and play piano mostly. Although, I have been working on teaching myself the guitar and bass. I would love to learn to drum too, but well, not really something I think my neighbors would enjoy."

"My step-brother is a drummer, I, myself stuck to the piano and voice of course." Kurt added nonchalantly.

"You sing?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Yes, I studied Musical Theatre at NYADA." Kurt told him, not really expecting a reaction.

"You went to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts?" Kurt nodded, "That's really impressive… but then why are you not on the stage, on Broadway?"

Kurt sighed, "You mean why am I a stripper," Blaine looked like he was going to protest, but Kurt cut him off. "After I graduated, I auditioned every chance I got. I am… unique, and while it was great for getting me into NYADA, it didn't mean that I fit into just any role. I'm talented, I know I am, and that is not me being conceited, but I don't know, I guess I never found a middle ground in auditions. If I was just myself, I was too flamboyant, if I tried to tone it down or butch myself up, I was too forgettable. I wasn't being cast. I couldn't really find work, what with the economy, and with my degree. My friend Santana, she was dancing and I started out working as her escort. The managers kept trying to get me to dance. When my roommate, well ex-roommate was cast in her first big show, she decided to move out and I needed to find a way to cover my rent. That was two years ago and I have been dancing ever since. I still try and audition, but now no one really takes me seriously."

Blaine sat there looking almost dumbfounded. He blinked a couple of times before speaking, "I don't understand, why wouldn't they take you seriously?"

"I take my clothes off for a living, even in the theatre that is not looked highly upon. The thing is, when I am dancing, that is not me, it is more of a role than I have ever played. I go into a party and I am the cowboy or the police man, I am that straight man that wants nothing more than to grind on those ladies. I _have_ to be. But casting directors don't see it that way. They see it as that is the only talent I have. It's like they tune me out after they read my resume, but I can't leave it off because then I have nothing after I left school. Kind of a Catch 22."

The cab pulled up in front of Kurt's building. "Well this is me, do you want to come up, or are you going to head out?" He asked, trying not to get his hopes up too much that Blaine may actually want to spend more time with him.

"I would love to, Kurt, but only if you want me to." Blaine answered with a shy smile.

"Come on." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand in one hand and his bag in the other. Kurt led them up to the 5th floor. "Sorry, the elevator's broken." He apologized as they rounded the last turn in the stairs before his landing.

Kurt opened his apartment and let Blaine enter before him. He noticed Blaine surveying the room. The living room was painted a bright white, but all the furniture was black with red accents thrown in occasionally. "I love it." Blaine said with a bright grin.

"Make yourself at home. I just need to grab my computer. If I don't finish my paperwork now and send it in, I know it won't get done. You don't mind if I count my tips with you here?" Kurt asked, suddenly uncomfortable again.

"Not at all." Blaine told him making his way to the couch.

Kurt asked Blaine more about his job as he started sorting out the various bills the girls had been placing in his clothes all night. His eyes widened silently as he noticed that it wasn't just ones and fives those women had been tipping him with. Tens, Twenties and even a couple of fifty and hundred dollar bills were thrown into the mix.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed, interrupting Blaine who looked at Kurt with confusion.

"What?" Blaine finally asked, when it didn't seem that Kurt was going to explain further.

Kurt looked up from the floor where the money was spread out in front of him. "Your sister's friends… I have never… never had tips like this before. This is insane. There has to be at least $4000 dollars here, just in tips. Blaine, who are these people?"

"Most of them, like I said are lawyers. I think most of them also come from wealthy families." Blaine said, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "I mean… my family… well let's just say we never went without. Most of those girls were the same."

Kurt just gaped at him.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's not something I like to bring up, honestly. I work hard for what I have, and besides the furniture in my apartment, which I have had since I moved out, I have paid for everything. But… yeah, my parents have money. It's not something I usually bring up on a first date though."

Kurt laughed, "Well it seems, like we are both breaking our rules tonight then. So… why don't we break a few more." Kurt smiled cheekily at him. "Let's break some more first date rules, this can be our anti-first date." Blaine looked at him skeptically, "No, listen. Since we really can't do a proper night out, let's do everything not considered proper. Well, not everything," Kurt amended, "but like… tell me about your worst breakup."

Blaine laughed, "Alright… um, well I guess it would be in college. I was at NYU and living in the dorms. I was dating this guy, his name was Brett. He was a history major; tall, blond… I came home from classes early, because my music theory class was canceled, only to find him screwing my roommate… my roommate who happens to be straight, or at least said he was. They didn't seem to notice me when I walked in… so I walked over and poured my coffee on them." Blaine laughed seeing Kurt's face. "Don't look so shocked it had gone cold, I didn't hurt them. But, I might have forgotten to close the door behind me when I walked out."

"Wow, so what did you do, I mean did you still live with your roommate?" Kurt had to ask.

"No, I moved back home for the rest of the semester until I could get another room assignment. We only had about a couple of months left in the semester so it wasn't bad." Blaine chuckled. "Ok tell me yours."

"That's easy. I started dating Jay in the spring semester of my freshman year at NYADA. He was a sophomore. Things were going pretty good, it was my first relationship, and it was puppy love. But oh, I thought it was the real thing. He was my first for pretty much everything. Anyway, the first show of the fall semester was going to be West Side Story. We were talking about a week before the auditions about what parts we wanted to go for. When I told him Tony, he laughed and said I would make an 'adorable Baby John or Action.' Oh I was livid."

"So you broke up with him?" Blaine asked.

"No silly, even better. I wanted so badly to prove him wrong. I wanted that role. Now, I would have been happy if he would have gotten it, but damn it I was going to fight for it. I asked the stage manager if the scaffolding was going to be left up that they were using to paint the backdrop, when she told me yes, I started working. By the time it was time for the auditions, I was ready. I strutted out on the stage ready to wow them." Kurt was getting more excited telling the story, he was now standing up gesturing, his face lit and animated. "I sang _Maria_, oh, but I didn't just sing, no I climbed the scaffolding, swung around it while I was singing, just really using it to show Tony's elation at meeting his dream girl. I had so much fun and it was amazing. We both were called back for Tony. He actually tried to tell me not to feel bad when I didn't get the role. But when the cast list was posted, I was Tony and he was Action."

Blaine was just as into listening to the story as Kurt was in the telling of it. "What happened? What did he do?"

Kurt smiled, but it was an impish smile. "I was thrilled for myself and hugged him. I was looking for him to be just as excited for me as I would have been for him. I am all for healthy competition, but not at the expense of my relationships with people. But he didn't even pretend to be happy for me. I will admit, I was kind of a bitch about it. When I saw his reaction, I might have said something along the lines of, 'Oh Honey, you will make an adorable Action.' It was not one of my prouder moments, but at least I will admit it." Blaine laughed along with Kurt. "Well he didn't talk to me for a week, and when he did, he told me, 'I forgive you'. That was it, I let him have it, in front of everyone too. I told him off for not being supportive and how I realized that he never really believed in me or my success, broke up with him in front of the entire cast. I then, turned to the director and assure her that this would not affect my performance, and she had no reason to worry."

"Did it affect the show?" Blaine had to ask.

"Not on my end, Jay was given multiple notes, that if he couldn't act like we were from the same gang, maybe they could find another Action. But I learned my lesson, I didn't date anyone from the school again. It is just entirely too small, and filled with too much drama as it is."

"Where did you meet guys then?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I tried going to bars and clubs, but I just ended up not really liking it. I never really dated much." Kurt shrugged. "What about you?"

"Oh, I dated a few guys from school. Not really much for picking up guys at bars either. Okay so what other first date taboos should we cover?" Blaine asked.

"Oh… let's see, religion?" Kurt asked. His grin impish again.

"Well, I guess I would be agnostic. I can't say there isn't anything bigger out there, but I don't really know. I guess part of me wants to think that something is out there, but I'm not religious." Blaine said sheepishly. "You?"

"I'm atheist. Maybe I am just bitter because so much bad stuff happened when I was younger. But it is actually more comforting for me to think there is nothing out there." Kurt told him. He wanted to be completely honest.

"May I asked what things you are talking about?" Blaine surprised him by asking.

"We'll since we are breaking the rules, yes…." Kurt talked to the stacks of money as he gathered them back up. "My mom died when I was eight. She was everything to me. I think that was when I lost any faith I had that there could be a god. I still needed her, and she was gone."

"How?"

"Car crash… so we didn't even get to say goodbye. Then when I was sixteen, my dad had a heart attack and nearly died. This, on top of the bullying at school, it was rough time." Kurt trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

When Blaine spoke, Kurt could hear the understanding in his voice. "I was bullied too, but ended up transferring to a private school in Manhattan. Things were better, but I get it, I mean if my parents wouldn't have had the money… who knows what would have happened to me."

"Okay… what do your parents do?" Kurt asked wanting to leave his bullying in the past and out of mind.

"My dad is the CEO of a large umbrella company that has businesses in auto parts, fashion, jewelry. Pretty much if you can think of it, they have a division that covers it. My grandfather founded the company. And my mom, she runs a catering business. How about your dad?"

"Well, he owns a Tire and Lube shop in Ohio, where I am from. My stepmom, Carole, is a nurse. They married when I was sixteen. Besides Elise do you have any other siblings?"

"Elise is the oldest, and then I have an older brother, Micah, he works for my dad. Are you an only child?" Blaine asked.

"I have a step-brother Finn. We are the same age, he's back in Ohio working for my dad in the shop. Okay you ask a question first. Remember something that you wouldn't normally ask on a first date." Kurt told him, rather enjoying this unorthodox 'date'.

Blaine smiled, "Let's see… what do you want in the future? Do you want to settle down, get married, have kids?"

"My plan when I was in High School was to be married by 30, so yes. I want that. I want to have someone special to come home to every night. I am a hopeless romantic. I want to love and be loved by someone until we are old and grey. I DO want kids, but I can't decide whether I would rather adopt, or use a surrogate. I do like the idea of giving a child a home that doesn't have one, but I also like the idea of a child that looks like me or my husband. I hated growing up as an only child, so I would like at least two. Oh and I would like to live outside the city, but close enough to where I could still work here. I want my kids to have a yard to play in, but to be able to experience New York. Your turn." Kurt laughed.

"I would love to be married, though I never planned the perfect age to do it." Blaine chuckled. "I would like kids, but haven't really thought about the how of it. I grew up in the city, so it never really occurred to me how different it would be to grow up with a yard. I think I did okay. I'm not sure how many kids I want to have."

Kurt smiled at him, he couldn't help it. Even though Kurt was emphatic that this was NOT at date, he was having more fun than he had had in a long time on any actual date. "Still your turn to ask a question." Kurt told him.

"Okay, so still questions you wouldn't ask on a first date?" Blaine asked. Kurt answered with a nod, slightly worried by the mischievous look in Blaine's eyes. "Okay, top or bottom?"

Kurt couldn't help but notice the blush rising on Blaine's face. He was sure it was mirrored on his own as he answered. "Well, honestly, both. And when I mean both, I don't just mean that I am good with either… I want both in a relationship." Kurt paused, trying to gather his thoughts as he played with the hem of his pants. "I think that is one thing that is great about being a gay man… you can have both, and they are so different. I want a guy who is just as versatile as me."

Blaine laughed causing Kurt's head to shoot up, sure the other man was laughing at him until he spoke. "Oh my god, that is so me. Seriously, where have you been all my life?"

"Well for the first 18 years Lima, Ohio, and the last 6 right here in New York City." Kurt said jokingly trying to dispel the all too familiar feeling of falling. This wasn't the right time after all, this wasn't a date, really, and he wasn't about to fall for a man when just an hour ago he was grinding and stripping for his sister. Kurt looked down at his phone and sighed, "I need to get ready to go meet the girls." He paused for a minute, trying to decide if this was going to be too much. "Would you want to join us? I mean I would be working, but mainly just making sure they are alright and things don't get out of hand."

Blaine seemed to think for a moment. "Are you sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience? To be honest, I don't think I am ready to say goodbye to you yet."

Kurt felt the blush reappearing on his face. He hadn't blushed this much since before he left NYADA, but rather than being embarrassed by it, he kind of liked the fluttery feeling Blaine was giving him. Another surge of confidence ran through him as he answered truthfully, "While you may be distracting, you are the best kind of distraction I could think of. Come on, I am meeting them a couple of blocks away." Kurt hurriedly put away his unfinished paperwork (Blaine was a great distraction after all) and grabbed his bag again before leading Blaine out of the apartment.

"I will warn you, don't take anything the girls say to you seriously. I have known them a long time and they like nothing better than to embarrass me… so let's just say this is a continuation of our anti-first date. I would never submit a first date to Santana and Brittany." Kurt laughed as they made their way to the street.

"I have a few friends like that, maybe I should call them and have them meet us there." Blaine's laughter joined in.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine, enjoying the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I think two crazy friends are enough for one night. Tell me a little about your friends. What makes them so crazy?"

"A few a wild partiers, those are mainly old high school and college friends. Then there are my work friends, just the main drama that comes with people in the arts, you know how that is. There is a new girl at work that I swear has decided I am destined to marry this friend of hers. She seems a sweet girl, but I really don't know her well enough to trust her to set me up. You know?" Blaine shrugged.

"Yes, I have long since banned all my girls from trying to set me up. When they do, it never ends well and then I feel doubly guilty for not liking the guy."

Kurt steered them into a small coffee shop on the corner. Almost immediately a tall blond pounced on him, bringing him into a hug. "Kurt! I haven't seen you in so long." She cried kissing his cheeks.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Okay Brit, just let me breath, I promise we will have plenty of time to catch up before the party." A tall Latina approached them, more subdued.

"Hey, porcelain, who is the boy toy?" She asked.

Kurt extracted himself from Brittany's hold and turned to Blaine. "This is Blaine, he has agreed to be a second escort for you tonight. Blaine, this is Brittany and Satan… Santana."

Blaine greeted the two women and offered to get them all coffee before heading out. Once he had everyone's coffee order and headed to the counter to order, the girls started in on Kurt.

"Okay, so who is the new boy?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Just… someone I met tonight." Kurt tried to evade the question.

"So you brought a date?" Brit said slowly.

"No, I brought a… well a… not a date." Kurt finished dumbly.

Santana leveled him with a gaze that would have had most people shaking in their boots. "What do you mean by not a date, Hummel?"

"Just that, it's not a date; he's not a date… yet." When her glare intensified he tried to explain. "We met… we've talked… I think I might like him… but it is complicated. If this was a date I would be breaking so many of my carefully laid rules, and I don't know if I can do that."

Brittany smiled at him, her smile that seemed to light up any room. "But Kurt, if you like him, why not just go out with him?"

"he'sseenmedance." Kurt mumbled, hoping they wouldn't hear and would drop the subject.

Santana's face became cold again. "I thought you didn't do that. Listen Kurt," her gaze turned softer, as did her voice. "I know you are lonely when it comes to man love, but just be careful, alright?"

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine appeared with their coffees. They began walking again, chatting amicably between sips of coffee. Kurt was relieved that neither girl offered up embarrassing antidotes from High School or beyond. Soon they made it to the apartment building the 'party' was being hosted at.

As they climbed the stairs, Kurt filled Blaine in on the important details. "Basically, we are here to make sure the girls stay safe and the men stay in line. The rules are basic, no touching. If things seem to be getting out of hand, we intervene. Brittany only dances with Santana when she needs a partner, so we really have to watch out for her, she isn't as good at reading the crowd and knowing who to steer clear of. Santana can hold her own, but the agency doesn't like the dancers confronting the men, says it is not good for their image. That is why we are here. It is mainly just a precaution, and usually having an escort here is enough to keep the trouble at bay, but you never know."

Blaine nodded, and seemed to be taking in everything Kurt said. Kurt stepped forward and knocked on the door. A burly, balding man answered the door, Kurt in his lower voice announced with authority, "We are here from NYC Entertainment, is James Grant here?"

Kurt walked into the apartment, leaving Blaine in the hall with the girls, after accepting the envelope of cash for the girl's payment, he plugged up Santana's iPod, turned up the music and started the show. Blaine walked in and stood next to Kurt as the girls danced around the crowd. Kurt was on edge, the men in the room all seemed to be drunk or on the verge of it, and that never boded well for a smooth show. He glanced over at Blaine, hoping he could pick up on Kurt's anxiety without him having to voice his concern. The shift in Blaine's posture told him the message had been received loud and clear.

Fifteen minutes or so after the girls started their routine, just as the first layers of clothes began being shed, one of the men, a small blond fellow, pinched Brittany's butt as she shimmied it in front of him. Blaine jumped as Kurt's deep show voice bellowed, "Hands to yourselves gentlemen, or the show is over this is your last warning." Brittany flashed him a grateful smile quickly before she returned to the routine, moving away from the offender.

As Brittany's bra sailed back towards Kurt and Blaine, a tall, muscular brunette, stood and grabbed Brit by the waist, ready to thrust his hips into her. Kurt was on him in a flash, wheeling him around and away from the startled Brittany. The other man was fast though and threw a punch, connecting right with Kurt's nose. Before Blaine was half way across the room to the ruckus, Kurt had the man on the floor, his arm twisted expertly behind his back, a booted foot pressing to the middle of his back. "Girls, go get dressed, Blaine grab the iPod, this show is over."

Blood was dripping down his face, and bruises were already forming under both his eyes, but none of the other party guests moved. Brittany and Santana grabbed their discarded clothes and dressed in the kitchen as Blaine grabbed the iPod and everyone's bags. Kurt stood in the middle of the room not releasing the other man as he spoke to the crowd. "Now the girls were ready to show you a good time, and have a little fun, but your friend here couldn't follow the rules. If anyone has any tips they would still like to share with the ladies, please bring them to me now." A few men stepped forward, glaring at their friend on the floor and thrust bills into Kurt's waiting hand. "Thank you, gentlemen," Kurt said as he released the man at his feet. "Hopefully next time, the girls can finish their show."

Blaine could see Kurt's stormy eyes were hard and furious as he led the small group out of the apartment. Blaine began to speak, but Kurt held his hand up silencing him until they were safe on the street again. Kurt then turned to Brittany who was curled up in Santana's arms. "Brit-Brit are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. She nodded slowly, tears in her eyes. "Come on, let's get you home alright Boo?"

Kurt grabbed Brittany's free hand and gestured for Blaine to follow them. They walked down the streets of New York, Santana with her arms around Brittany, Kurt holding the blonde's other hand with Blaine walking beside him. After a few blocks Brittany broke the silence, "I like holding your hand Kurt they are always so soft." He smile was soft, but true.

"I keep them soft just for that reason, holding hands is always nice."Kurt told her, squeezing her hand lightly. He almost jumped as he felt another hand twine itself with his. Kurt looked over at Blaine as his heart beat somewhere in the region of his throat.

Once they made it back to Santana and Brittany's apartment, Santana said, "We should probably get you something for your nose. Are you alright?"

Kurt in his concern for Brittany had almost forgotten about his throbbing nose, but the pain came back in full force. "I don't think it is broken, so I'm fine. Don't worry about it, you go take care of Brittany, I have just the stuff I need back at my place." He gave each girl a hug and kiss on the cheek before releasing them to go back to the apartment, making sure they had their cash for the night.

As they walked up the steps to their building, Brittany turned around with a smile, "Nice to meet you Blaine, I hope you get to go on a date with our Kurt, I see the way you look at him… and it's nice to see someone looking at Kurt that way."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he said, "I hope I get to, too. Kurt is an amazing man." Brittany smiled once more before allowing Santana to steer her into the apartment building. "Let's go get you something for that nose." Blaine said with a soft smile. "You were brilliant tonight, the way you handled that crowd, that barbarian…" Blaine's words trailed off, like he was at a loss with what to say next.

"Well, it's a good think I made such great tips tonight, because I don't think I will be dancing for a while, I'm sure my face is going to look hideous tomorrow, I can already feel the bruising."Kurt said, trying to make light of the situation. He felt the long ago controlled blush creeping back up his neck.

"Never, Kurt. I don't think you could ever look hideous." Blaine's voice was quiet, almost reverent. Kurt couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face, or the full flush from appearing on his cheeks as he led them the rest of the way back to his apartment building.

Kurt wasn't surprised when Blaine followed him into the apartment, but he was when he followed Kurt into his small bathroom. Kurt grabbed an older washrag from the bottom of the pile and ran it under the hot water, but Blaine took it gently from his hands murmuring, "Here let me." Blaine gently wiped the dried blood, from off Kurt's face, who caught his eyes lingering on his lips. Once the blood was cleared, Blaine's slightly calloused fingers gently probed the area around Kurt's nose. The delicate roughness made Kurt's heart race in a way it hadn't in such a long time. "You're right, I don't think it's broken, but you should probably get some ice on it anyway." Blaine's deep whisper made Kurt's racing heart stumble.

"First, let me put some arnica on it, it should help reduce the bruising." Kurt found himself saying, though he had no idea how he had formed such an articulate sentence. He then forced himself to turn away from Blaine's lingering hazel eyes, to search through his medicine cabinet to find the right tube.

As Kurt gently rubbed the gel under his eyes and across his nose, he caught Blaine gazing at him in the reflection. He was afraid he would see a hungry, lustful look in Blaine's eyes, but the look while intense, was soft, almost loving. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes at the sureness in Blaine's eyes. He saw a flicker of concern pass through those hazel eyes as he noticed the tears. "My nose still hurts a bit." Kurt said, trying to play it off.

The two went into Kurt's cramped kitchen, where he grabbed an icepack from the freezer. "Coffee?" he asked, before pulling out two fresh mugs and pouring the still warm coffee from earlier into them.

"If I would have known it was going to be one of those nights, I wouldn't have invited you along." Kurt told him as they sat back down on his couch. "Usually, escorting the dancers isn't such an adventure."

"I'm glad you did. I can't really say it was fun, but I'm glad I could be here with you now." Blaine said.

Kurt took another sip of his coffee. "So, would you want to have a real first date?" Kurt asked, not daring to look Blaine in his eyes.

"I would love that." Blaine said, once Kurt's eyes were on him again he continued. "Hey Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about something. I would have told you earlier, but, well my friend just texted me the details while I went to order our coffee. I didn't want to tell you about it until I knew more." Kurt shot him a confused look, Blaine was rambling and while it was adorable, it didn't really help Kurt to understand what he was talking about. "A couple of my friends from High School, they are starting a theatre company, and they are holding auditions for permanent members, this Friday. I'm not telling you this because I want you to change anything, but I know you really don't like dancing. And this could be just the opportunity you were waiting for."

Kurt took Blaine's hand, caressing the back of it gently with his thumb. "Blaine, I don't know. I mean, I don't want to become part of something just because they are your friends. While I would love to be a part of something like that, I want to earn it."

"Then earn it Kurt, I won't tell them I know you or that I sent you. They are open auditions and I would never presume you would accept a role that you didn't earn. In fact, if you want, we won't even go on out 'first' date until after the audition. That night, I can pick you up from the theatre and you can tell me all about how you blew them away. How about it?" Blaine said slowly leaning in towards Kurt.

"I think that sounds like a plan." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled, "Great, can we indulge in one small First Date tradition?" As Kurt nodded, Blaine closed the distance between them, into a slow, gentle, lingering first kiss.

**AN2: Okay so this is where it ends… for know, I have ideas for the audition, etc, but let me know if you even want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow I was so blown away by the response for this. Thank you everyone who reviewed, let me know what you thought of the story and asked for more. Please let me know what you think!**

Kurt wakes up early Friday morning, wanting plenty of time to fully prepare himself for the day. His vocal audition is at 11:00. He was lucky enough to secure a space on the first day of open calls. He left the hot water of the shower rush over him as he thinks back to Saturday night. He could never call Saturday night perfect, not by any means, but it certainly made the top five best nights of his life. (Busted nose notwithstanding.) The kiss. Some people claim to see fireworks a grand display of feelings when kissing that perfect person. But if Kurt had to describe that kiss… not fireworks, but more like if every nerve in his body was suddenly alive and seeking attention. It was simple, rather chaste by today's standards, but Kurt was still left feeling breathless, but… alive.

As they had pulled away from each other, Kurt saw his own blush mirrored on Blaine's face. He chuckled a bit before gently placing the ice pack back on Kurt's busted nose. They talked a bit longer, before noticing the lateness of the hour. After exchanging phone numbers, Kurt walked Blaine to his door. Oh how he wanted to pull Blaine into another kiss, but something held him back. They parted.

The next day Blaine texted Kurt all the information for the audition. Since then they had been exchanging random texts throughout the day. The subjects ranged from random observances to Kurt freaking out about his audition.

On Monday, Kurt dropped off his paperwork with the agency. He also needed to report the incident at Santana and Brittany's gig. They had sent him to the doctor, to make sure they were covered incase anything turned out to be wrong with his nose. There wasn't, as Kurt had suspected all along. He still looked awful though. Not only was his nose swollen, but he had two black eyes despite the arnica he had applied the last two days.

Since then Kurt had been tirelessly working on song selection and trying make himself look less like an albino raccoon. Slowly he found two contrasting pieces to use for his audition, and slowly the bruises began to fade.

Now, Kurt was trying to slough off the nerves and energize himself. The shower was helping, but he needed to move. As he stepped out of the shower, he noticed the darkness around his eyes was finally gone. He carefully styled his hair, before dressing in the outfit it had taken him all week to prepare. As he stood in front of his full length mirror, his hair slightly messy, but expertly so, in his black skinny jeans, with fitted t-shirt and black finely tailored vest, he felt ready. Ready, not only for his audition, but even for his date with Blaine. He threw dance clothes and shoes in his bag, along with a bottle of water, and set out, wanting to arrive early.

Kurt had an extra spring in his step as he walked the several blocks that lay between him and the small theatre. It wasn't Broadway, but it could be a company position. This meant if he actually got this, he would be making steady money, he could quit dancing, he would have really made it was an actor in New York City. He had long ago quit sharing with his family and friends about his 'next big audition', so many times having to relay to everyone that he once again hadn't been cast. The only person who knew about this possibly life changing day was Blaine. Blaine… so many days Kurt had spent thinking about that man. A man who under normal circumstances he wouldn't have given a chance. Kurt never thought he might be happy about breaking his own personal rules, but he was beginning to think that this once that might have been the best decision of his life. Not solely because of this chance that now lay before him, but because they just seemed to click in a way he never had before with another guy.

He still has the hop in his step that he has had since Saturday as he rounds steps into the theatre lobby. The lobby is pretty full with people in different forms of dress. Some are clearly ready to dance, while others are dressed nicely with sheet music clutched in their hands. A petite woman with a dark pixie cut is standing next to the theatre doors with a shiny red clipboard in her hands. She looks like she is in charge of things, surveying the crowd and glancing at some sort of list. Kurt approaches her with a smile. "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, are you who I should be checking in with?"

She smiles back, but it seems a little forced and harried, "Yes, I'm DeAnne, let's see." She runs her finger down the list of names, "Ah yes, you have the 11:00 spot. They are actually running ahead of schedule right now, there is just one person in front of you. Have a seat and I will call your name when they are ready."

Kurt wasn't expecting that, usually these things run behind schedule, but he can't help feel excited he is about to perform. He takes out his resume, headshot and sheet music which are all neatly arranged in a folder. He can hardly sit still, he is on edge but in the best way possible. He can almost feel the possibilities that lay before him. Another name is called and Kurt can no longer sit in his seat, he paces the lobby, earning him glares from various people undoubtedly exacerbating their nervousness. Kurt is not nervous though, he is purely excited.

When DeAnne calls his name, he has to force himself not to bound over to her, but walk with grace and dignity. She asks for his resume and headshot before leading him into the theatre itself. The space while not as grand as say the Gershwin, is charming, harkening back to the heyday of the theatre. The walls are covered in red velvet curtains, matching the ones framing the stage itself. The stage is large and bare, save for a lone piano and thrusts out into the audience. An orchestra pit is set off to the sides of the stage. The black palette calls to Kurt, his mind fills with the plethora of things he could do with that space, the people he could become, the stories he could tell.

DeAnne instructs him to take his place on the mark center stage and wait for the director. As he steps foot on the stage, it feels like coming home. It had been months since Kurt landed an audition, months since he _really_ sang. Just as he steps on the red x taped on the floor, a voice floats up to him. "Alright Kurt, our accompanist should be back in a moment. My name is Wes Montgomery, this is my partner Nick Duvall. I see you work for NYC Entertainment. Can you tell me a bit about them? I'm afraid I am not familiar with them."

Kurt knew this was coming, directors either immediately recognized the company (which Kurt thought made them hypocritical if they couldn't at least give him a shot.) or asked about it then shut down with their prejudice. "They are a agency that hires out dancers." Kurt answered simply.

"Oh, like for chorus work? You haven't listed the shows they have used you for." Wes inquired further.

Kurt shook his head slowly, "No, dancers as in exotic dancers, strippers." Then he decided to make him understand. "But can I tell you it is as much an acting job as any role I have ever had. Especially when I started, I was never one to just show off my body, I _have_ to become someone else just to get through a gig. And to be completely honest, I want to stop, I don't want to have to do it anymore, but you know right now it pays the bills."

Wes nodded, but then seemed to brighten, "Alright, it looks like Blaine is back, if you would just hand him your sheet music and we see what you can do."

Kurt's heart stopped, Blaine was not a common name, and he knew that he was friends with at least one of these men. Sure enough, Kurt turned and saw Blaine sliding onto the bench behind the piano. He tried his best to maintain his cool, only glaring a moment at Blaine when he was sure the directors couldn't see. Kurt also tried to ignore the eyebrow raise Blaine gave when seeing the title of his first piece of music. Since the audition was for a company member position and not a certain role, he had been asked to prepare two contrasting pieces. This Kurt could do. He went back to his mark and waited for the directors attention.

"When you are ready." The other man, Nick called out.

Kurt took one final breath to center himself before beginning his first song. "I've got thirty-six expressions Sweet as pie to tough as leather And that's six expressions more then all them, heh, Barrymores put together." He saw the two men exchange curious glances. He was going to prove himself to these men. Kurt was tired of people brushing him off, for what… having a unique voice, being proud of who he is, for doing what he had to to get by in this big city. Kurt wasn't going to stand for it any more. He let the song flow through him, using every bit of stage that he could. He varied his posture, embodying every line.

He could see a group of people in the wings out of the corner of his eye, knowing they would just barely be visible to the men in the directors he shot his line, "No Autographs please," at them. Wes and Nick's faces were no longer skeptical, but pleasantly surprised. Kurt couldn't see Blaine's face as he was sitting with his back to the stage. Kurt wanted to know what he thought, but there was no time to dwell on that, he had an audience to please.

The men laughed when they were supposed to, he had them, Kurt knew they saw his talent. He even dared to shout, "He Mr. Motgomery! Here I am." He saw Wes break into a smile before he soften to begin the last section of the song. As the song came to a close, he let his voice work for him, letting his body slow, moving only when he had to. The last note rang out through the space, filling it before dissipating like a mist. There were no applause, it was an audition after all, but he did hear murmurs come from the wings and the seats in front of him.

After a moment, Nick called out, "Excellent Mr. Hummel, your next piece please." Kurt nodded and looked over at Blaine, silently letting him know to follow his lead. Once again he started his song with no accompaniment, he had lowered the key, wanting to show off his range more.

"Close every door to me…" He began, quietly but with strength to his voice, his head bowed, looking dejected. In contrast with his first song, Kurt didn't move, he stood on his mark center stage, only moving his arms when he just couldn't contain them anymore. Where his first song, was fun, humorous and lively, this song was subdued strength of voice, but embodying the soul of the character. It was subtle by itself, but paired with the previous number helped to show off his talent. Kurt sang the last line with a kind of desperate power, "We have been promised, a land of our OWN," and a single tear rolled slowly down his cheek. Kurt reached up to wipe it away, the wings were silent, the audience too. He dared to look at the two men seated there and saw them scribbling away on a piece of paper.

Kurt's heart dropped, they hadn't cared, once again he had missed the mark. Even combining the flamboyant with the subdued couldn't earn him recognition. He stood there, waiting for them to notice he was finish, to dismiss him with a curt thank you. The minute seemed to stretch into eons, as he stood in the spotlight, trying to keep the anger and hurt at bay for a few minutes longer.

"Thank you so much Kurt!" Wes said, surprising Kurt with a huge smile. "If you wouldn't mind heading back stage to green room 1, you can meet Mike, our Choreographer there. He will teach you a dance combination so we can see how you move." Wes smiled again, "Although from looking at your resume, I am sure that won't be a problem. Once again, excellent job."

Kurt barely found his voice, "Thank you." He turned back to the piano to grab his music, finding Blaine sitting there with the biggest grin on his face. He looked like a kid whose parents just told him he was going to Disney World. As he handed the music back to Kurt he winked, "Great job, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smirked back at him, and walked backstage trying to find green room 1. As he walked he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Blaine: **I have half a mind to kill you ;)** Just as he found the door leading off the stage area, Kurt heard a bark of a laugh followed by a quick apology from Blaine. Kurt smiled as he pushed the door open.

A long hallway led to the left and he heard voices coming from inside a room back to the right. A plague next to the door read: Green Room 1. Kurt stepped inside to find a room devoid of furniture with several people sitting on the floor streatching. However, one person caught Kurt's eye excluding all others. "Mike?" Kurt asked closing the distance between his old friend. "Mike what are you doing here?"

Mike Chang turned towards his name with a large welcoming smile, "Kurt, hey! I heard you sing your first song. I thought Wes was ready for the first group of dancers, and there was no mistaking that was you up there, no one sings like you man!"

"I will take that as the best of compliments." Kurt laughed, "but you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here, the last I heard you were touring with that dance company."

"Tina and I moved here in August, she wanted to settle down. But we will have to catch up later, you are the last of this dance group. Maybe we can go out to lunch together when this is done." Mike smiled at him.

"Oh, so you're that Mike," Kurt said before asking, "is there a place I can change?"

Mike pointed to the bathroom at the back of the room telling him he had two minutes before he started teaching the routine. Kurt hurried to go change into the dance clothed he brought with him in the hopes he would be given a chance. That was when it hit him, this was the furthest he had made it in an audition since leaving NYADA. Even if he didn't find a place in the company, he was going to count this as a success. He stepped out of the bathroom just as Mike was assembling the other actors into two rows. Kurt hurried to find a space. He sidled in between a beefy blonde man and a small redheaded girl in the front row.

The combination Mike taught them while harder than anything they did in New Directions, was not as hard as some of the pieces he had to learn in dance classes at NYADA. Still Mike told them they only had thirty minutes before they were to perform for the directors. Kurt marked most of the moves while Mike taught them, knowing from experience in school not to tire himself out before it was necessary. He noticed Mike watching him out of the corner of his eye, but tried to ignore it. Once each step was taught and they began to run through them together, Kurt worked himself up to a full performance. This also helped since, unlike the others he hadn't had time to properly stretch. The beefy blond beside him was awkward and had a hard time remembering the routine, but the little redhead was definitely a dancer. Mike had just given them a two minute breather when Mike's phone beeped and he announced the directors were ready for them. Kurt took one last sip of water before following the group back to the stage.

They stood in line as the directors shuffled papers around, presumably resumes, putting them in the same order as the people on stage. After a minute, Mike nodded to Blaine who played a melody on the piano as Mike counted down for them, "And 5, 6, 7, 8." Kurt danced full out, clearly showing the extensive training afforded to him at NYADA. He never missed a step, never missed a beat, unlike the man to his right.

They ran through the routine three times before Wes spoke. "Okay we need the following people to stay back to receive sides, Jessica, Henry, Celia, Jacob, Brant, Lucy, Kurt, Ben, McKenna, and Rochelle. Everyone else thank you so much, we will be in touch."

Kurt was frozen in place, he was being called back for a reading. He, Kurt Hummel, was actually advancing in an audition. Not only had he been allowed to dance, he was now going to be reading. His heart raced as DeAnne began calling out names again, handling people small stacks of papers. "Okay, you have an hour for lunch before we meet back here at one. We will then give you about five minutes to find your partners and run through the scene with them before we start calling names. I suggest you use your time at lunch familiarizing yourself with your sides. Your part is already highlighted for you."

Kurt looked around for a minute, not seeing Blaine. Instead he approached Mike, "So are you still up for lunch?"he asked.

"Sure thing," Mike grinned at him, "Just give me five minutes, I need to talk to Nick and Wes, then I will meet you back in the green room."

Kurt hurried back to the green room and changed back into his previous outfit. As he waited, stretched out on the floor he sent another quick text to Blaine:** I am just going to pretend you don't know, even if you do. I AM BEING CALLED BACK TO READ! Going to lunch with an old friend. Still haven't decided if I am going to kill you yet.**

He thought a moment before sending the next text off, **But I think I might just kiss you :)**

Kurt smiled to himself as he read over the two scenes he was given. One was fairly dramatic, a fight between two brothers, the other was comedic. Kurt just hoped that whoever Brant was, the man he was partnered with, was a decent actor. Just as he was coming up with ways to vary the readings, Mike walked through the door.

"Hey, I only have half an hour before I need to be back and start teaching the next group choreography, is that alright with you?" He asked as he grabbed a bag sitting next to the door.

Kurt stood, gathering his things, "Perfectly, since it seems you live here now, hopefully we will be able to get together more often."

"More than that if you get cast, what a crazy world, how did you find out about the audition anyways?" mike asked leading the way out of the theatre.

Kurt thought for a minute about lying, but decided it wasn't really worth it, Mike would find out eventually. "Do you know Blaine? The accompanist?" Mike nodded, a small smile on his face. "I ran into him the other day, we… talked… anyway he told me about the audition."

"Are you dating?" Mike asked shoving his hands in his pockets to ward off the chill in the air.

Kurt took a moment before answering, "Well, we do have a date tonight… but don't tell Wes or Nick or well anyone else involved in casting. I made Blaine promise he wouldn't mention knowing me. I have worked hard and haven't made it yet, but I would hate to think I only got a shot or this far because I knew someone. I want to get cast purely by my talent."

Mike seemed to blush a little. "I told them I knew you… but it was only because they asked. They know I'm from Lima, and since you put our Nationals win on your resume, well they were bound to put two and two together. This was after they called you back for the reading though. Mainly they just asked me how you were to work with." Mike gave Kurt another smile before adding, "I think you really have a shot at this."

Kurt beamed, and practically bounced into the café they were headed to. After ordering their food, a salad for Kurt and a large bowl of pasta for Mike, they sat at a small table. Mike told him between bites about how Tina had changed decided to add and education minor to her musical theatre performance degree. "We talked about settling down, but we figured it would be too hard if we were both touring. It was hard enough when it was just me on the road with her at Kent State. She says she wants kids, so she decided to teach. She applied to schools in areas she knew I could find work too. That is how we ended up here. She teaches with Blaine." Mike chuckled, "In fact, she has been trying to set him up with you since she met him. She thinks you would make the perfect couple. I'll have to tell her you found him on your own."

"Wait, she is the friend that has been bugging him to let her set him up?" Mike shrugged as if to say, 'what can you do.' "Well for once one of my friends seems to have taste. Oh my god I can't wait to tell Blaine. That is absolutely fabulous." They laughed together. "You should have called me when you moved here, I would have loved to have seen both of you."

"Things have been crazy, I know Tina has been meaning to call you. Maybe one night you and Blaine can come over for dinner." Mike said.

As they were walking back to the theatre, Mike asked the question Kurt had been waiting for throughout lunch. "So, Wes told me you were dancing, that true?"Kurt nodded, it was no secret what he was doing. He believed if it was something he couldn't tell his dad about, or his friends for that matter, then he shouldn't be doing it. But, Kurt didn't like announcing it to the world. "So do you still do that shoulder shimmy you used to do in high school?"

Kurt could barely speak through his laughter, "Only when the moment calls for it. You would be surprised what a hit that move is with the ladies."

Their laughter continued as they walked back into the theatre. "Well, I have to get back. It was great catching up with you. I will tell Tina to call you. Good luck with the rest of your audition." Mike said, bringing Kurt into a hug.

Kurt patted his back, "Take care Mike, see you soon."

Once Mike left, Kurt sat in the lobby going over his lines for his scenes. As Kurt was almost finished memorizing the dialogue (only needing to consult the paper every once in a while) the others began to trickle back in. Just as he was gathering his things to return to the stage, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Kurt pulled it out and read the message there: **I would love that kiss ;) Taking my lunch break now, knock 'em dead.** Kurt giggled, actually giggled, not able to contain his giddiness at exchanging flirty texts with Blaine. He hurriedly replied with, **You should expect nothing less**, then joined the group assembled on stage.

As it turns out, Brant was a muscular guy with black hair and he was terrible. As Kurt ran through the scenes with him he just wanted to cry. He was finally doing well in an audition and his partner had nothing to offer. His line readings were stilted and garbled, he didn't seem to understand the basic concept of the scenes, he had no comic timing and he thought the only way to show anger was to yell at the top of his lungs. Kurt tried his best to help him out, wanting the best out of the reading. But his suggestion of, "Why don't you vary your emotions in the scene. There is more than one way to be angry," was met by an eye roll and a scoff. To make matters worse, they were the second pair to read, cutting short time Kurt might have had to work with the oaf.

Kurt did his best playing his scenes with emotion and wit not mirrored by his companion. In the end the scenes felt off and unbalanced to him. All he could say was he had done his best with what he was given to work with. He sat on the side of the stage waiting for the other couples to perform their scenes, so he could be sent away for good or bad. He noticed the little redhead, Celia, was exceptional. It made his heart ache, wishing luck would have paired him with her.

As the last group finished their second scene, Kurt saw Blaine walk in to the theatre, and sit next to Wes. Wes and Nick conferred for a few minutes together, before Wes raised his voice and spoke to the small group surrounding the stage. "Okay everyone, we will be in touch. Kurt, Celia could we talk to you for a moment." Kurt barely schooled his shocked expression before standing and making his way to the table Wes, Nick and Blaine were seated at. Celia stood beside him a hopeful look in her eye. Wes began again, "Would you two mind staying and helping with the readings if possible. We have two more groups of dancers to watch and we don't know how many we will want to stay." Both Celia and Kurt nodded before Wes continued, "Also would you mind coming back in the morning in case we need you to read then. We only have about a dozen more auditions scheduled."

"That would be fine." Kurt managed to say, shooting a covert look at Blaine, hoping it would go unnoticed. Celia agreed as well and Wes handed Kurt the other sides to review if they needed him.

"Green room 2 is not being used if you want to hang out there, it will probably be another hour before we need you." Nick told them.

Kurt had a lot of fun with Celia, they played each scene as many ways as they possible could, from over dramatic and silly to sincere and heartbreaking. Kurt was trying hard to catch his breath when he told her, "I wish I could have read with you out there, you are phenomenal."

Celia laughed, "Thanks, but honestly I think anyone would have been better than what you were stuck with."

"Your words not mine." Kurt said with a smile. "I do feel bad for him though, I would hope it was just nerves, but something tells me he just isn't ready for the big stage yet."

They talked for a few more minutes before Blaine himself appeared in the doorway. Kurt tried to slow the rapid beating of his heart when he realized that Blaine was closer than he had been all week, and only Celia was there. Kurt liked Celia, but he really wished she would just vanish. "Kurt, Celia they are ready for you now."

Celia hopped up and walked out the door, before Kurt could even register the words Blaine had spoken. They were alone, if only for a fleeting moment. Kurt stood, and closed the distance between the two. When he stood mere inches from Blaine, he pulled his hand back and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "That is for not telling me you were going to be here." Then Kurt closed the remaining distance, placing a soft chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. "That… is for pretty much everything else." Without another word, Kurt walked out the green room door.

Before the end of the day, Kurt read with four other partners, two women and two men. Only one of the women would Kurt say was anything spectacular, the other woman and one of the men were passable. The last man was almost as bad as Kurt's first scene partner. He felt good about the audition, not only had he made it through all the steps of the process but he was asked to help as well. It was with a light heart he walked out of the theatre and waited on the corner for Blaine to join him. After an exhilarating day, Kurt still had more to look forward to; a date with a man Kurt felt he could truly fall for.

**AN2: There will be at least one more chapter of this. I know this chapter is half the length of the first but I wanted to get this to you sooner rather than later. So I split up the date and the audition. If you have any questions please ask, and I will let you know anything. I will try and post another chapter (the date) asap. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello wonderful readers! Thank you so much for your delightful reviews, they mean so much to me, along with the notifications. Sorry for the wait for this chapter, this weekend was crazy busy and from Friday on I didn't have more than a few minutes to sit and write. But here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.**

**Someone asked about the last chapter, what the songs Kurt sang were from. I meant to add that to the author's notes, but by the time I was finished with the chapter I completely forgot. They were I Am the Greatest Star from Funny Girl and Close Every Door from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor dream coat. **

* * *

><p>Kurt stood on the street corner watching the crowds and cars rushed by. He caught himself bouncing on the balls of his feet, unable to contain the excitement bubbling within him. He knew he was grinning like a lunatic, but the people hurrying down the sidewalk paid him no mind. It was almost ridiculous, Kurt thought, that the world could be so oblivious to what a spectacular day it was. He was just barely controlling his urge to twirl around when two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He jumped at the unexpected contact, but turning his head, saw Blaine's smiling face and melted into the embrace.<p>

"You were absolutely brilliant today." Blaine mumbled in his ear.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms so they were facing each other. This was the most contact they had had, and while it should have felt strange, it felt just right, like that was where he was meant to be. Kurt pushed the thought out of his mind and said, "I'm still a bit mad at you."

Blaine released him from his hold, instead taking his hand and began walking. "Are you really mad at me?" Blaine asked, Kurt could hear the pout in his voice even though he was resolutely looking straight ahead, as they walked together.

"Only a bit," Kurt told him truthfully, "why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"

Blaine squeezed his hand before he replied, "I was afraid you wouldn't come, I didn't want to stand in your way of something that could be great for you. I really only had the best of intentions when I neglected to tell you."

"Well…" Kurt began, chancing a look at Blaine, who had a sad smile on his face. Kurt had a feeling that Blaine felt he had messed things up by not being completely honest with him. "You were right, I probably wouldn't have come. But… I'm glad I did." Kurt smiled over at Blaine, whose face had once again lit up with that radiant smile. "So, where are we going?" Kurt asked. Even though the date was Kurt's idea (he had asked after all) Blaine had insisted that he get to plan it. What with preparing for his audition, Kurt was more than happy to have one less thing to fret about.

"It's a surprise," Blaine told him still leading the way through the New York Streets. He allowed Kurt to gush over every aspect of his audition and did his part by reacting as if he wasn't there through most of it. Finally Kurt voiced the one fear that he just couldn't shake from the day, "Are you sure you didn't tell them about me? It just seems too good to be true."

Blaine stopped walking, letting the crowd part around them. "Kurt, I promise you, neither Wes nor Nick know that I know you. They did ask me about you though." Kurt raised an eye at him, asking a silent question. "They noticed that you were singing 'Close Every Door' in a lower key, and asked if I transposed it to a lower key because you started out on the wrong note. I merely told them, that the sheet music I was handed was hand written and it looked to me like you had transposed it yourself. They were just asking me a musical question as they might for anyone else. I think they were impressed though."

Blaine then nodded to the building they had stopped in front of, "This is us." Kurt turned and noticed a small movie grill, the sign out front proclaiming they were showing Judy Garland's The Clock. He hid his smile as he told Blaine, "You know maybe you should have taken Tina up on her offer to set you up with her friend."

Blaine winced at his words, his face falling, "Why?" he almost whined, obviously not catching he had never actually told Kurt his friend's name.

Kurt smiled at him then, "Because then we could have done this months ago. You know Tina Cohen-Chang is a smart woman, has been since I met her in High School."

Kurt watched the realization dawn on Blaine's face, "Wait, so you are the friend she has been so insistent I need to meet?" Kurt nodded, smiling widely. "I will never doubt that woman again." Blaine laughed.

Kurt explained to Blaine about knowing Mike and learning the connection through him as Blaine led the way into the small theater. They found a table near the back continuing their chat as they looked over the menus. Once the subject of Mike and Tina was exhausted, Kurt asked Blaine, "Have you been here before? What's good?"

"This is my first time, I have passed it almost every day since it opened two years ago, but I never had anyone I thought would appreciate it." Blaine smiled.

Eventually they ordered a hummus platter for Kurt and fried calamari for Blaine. Their food arrived just moments before the lights dimmed. They ended up sharing most of their food, silently agreeing to the swop as Judy Garland met the lonely soldier on screen. As the food disappeared and the story played out, their chairs inched closer and closer. It was not a conscious action on either of their parts, but soon Kurt found Blaine's arm slung over his shoulder. He relaxed into the touch, telling himself his fluttering heart had more to do with the action on screen than Blaine's.

When the movie ended, Kurt hoped the date wasn't really coming to a close. Although they both had to be at the theatre at nine in the morning, it was only approaching 9:00 pm now. Kurt took Blaine's hand as they exited the theater. "That was a great movie; it was one I hadn't seen yet. I would think that watching Judy Garland not singing would be kind of a letdown, but it totally wasn't." Kurt smiled.

"I watched it once with my mom forever ago, but I didn't remember anything about it." Blaine said as he steered Kurt to the right. "Are you still up for some more fun?"

Kurt grinned again, "definitely," he said, glad the date wasn't over yet. Blaine led them to a small piano bar, housed under a large apartment building. It was small, and busy but not overcrowded especially for a Friday night. They ordered some port, and sat sipping and talking while a man played jazzy piano on the stage.

Kurt was just finishing his drink when Blaine interrupted himself as the pianist started a new song. "Dance with me?" he asked, standing and extending his hand to Kurt. Kurt felt his face flush again as he took Blaine's hand in his. There was no proper dance floor; instead, Blaine pulled him closer in the little corner near where they were sitting. There was a moment where they weren't sure who should put their hands where, but then Blaine took Kurt's hand and wrapped it around his waist before bringing his own to Kurt's shoulder. The music was a soft, slow, jazzy number, and they moved slowly to the beat.

Kurt had never danced like this with another boy, this was not the same as dancing to blaring club music, or the carefully choreographed routines from NYADA. No, this was close and slow and felt very intimate, especially once their eyes met and neither could seem to break the gaze. The songs flowed from one to another without the two breaking contact, rather the space between them diminishing slightly with each song. They spoke together, their voices low, the subjects varied but real. Kurt's heart thudded in his chest, until finally he couldn't stand it anymore and closed the final gap between them with a long awaited kiss. They swayed to the music, their lips dancing in time to the slow, sensuous beat. Blaine's hand migrated to the back of Kurt's neck, while Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine's waist bringing their bodies even closer.

When their lips finally parted, foreheads resting against each other, Blaine whispered in a deep, husky voice, "God Kurt, I am falling so hard for you."

Kurt's heart seemed to stop in his chest and he pulled back slightly, stuttering, "Y-you don't even know me." Panic was radiating off Kurt, but Blaine didn't release him from his hold.

"I know what I am feeling Kurt," he spoke firmly, "Do you want to know what I know about you? When I first saw you, I knew you were sexy as hell and could move like no one I ever met before. You had such a confidence about you; it was entrancing. You stand strongly by what you believe in, but you also think about other people. You use wit to dispel an awkward situation, and you do it well. You try hard to protect yourself, and you don't let many people in, but for some reason you opened yourself up to me. You work hard for your money, but you don't let money rule your life. You were surprised at how my sister's friends could spend money so frivolously, but you didn't even bat an eye when I told you my parents are rich. You are competitive, but it seems to baffle you that people would put a competition before their relationships. You're family and friends are important to you. You are a romantic, and you make me want to be romantic. You have hopes and dreams for the future… and they are so much like my own, but even where they aren't the same, you make me… not change my mind, but make me think about it in a way I never thought before. You are strong and can be tough when the situation calls for it; but you are also kind and compassionate. You like holding hands, it is such a little thing, but it is enough to make my heart speed up. You are amazingly talented. Listening to you sing today, moved me like no one else ever has. I nearly missed my cue in the music because I just wanted to listen to you sing, but I wanted to hear my music with yours, plus I knew you would kill me if I messed this opportunity up for you." Blaine chuckled, continuing before Kurt could say anything. "You use real emotion when you act, and even when you are struggling against someone less talented than you, you are still better than most people I know. Your eyes sparkle when you are excited, and I can almost tell what you are feeling just looking into them. You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, I would love to just get lost in them. All week I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Do you know my glee kids have been making fun of me all week, because you would text me, I would blush and smile and they thought it was the funniest thing. Tina was even moping this week, because she asked why I was so happy and I told her I met someone. I don't do this Kurt, I don't jump into things with both feet. I am usually the guy hoping that the other guy doesn't fall for me, I have never been this way with anyone. I'm not saying I am ready to get married, have kids and live happily ever after. All I am saying is that I _really _like you, I am absolutely crazy about you, and I can see myself falling so fast for you that it scares me."

Blaine took their hands that were still linked and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel that?" he asked. Sure enough, Kurt could feel Blaine's racing heart pounding against his hand. "You do this to me. Just thinking about you… seeing you… god kissing you… you just do something to me."

Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's and he could feel his cheeks heat up under his gaze. He hid his face in Blaine's shoulder, "It's too soon, this scares me Blaine," he mumbled. He felt Blaine tense against his forehead so he continued, not able to look Blaine in the face. "I don't let myself fall like this anymore. I used to fall so hard so fast, but all it did was lead to me getting hurt. I have rules I make myself follow. I don't let myself crush on someone until I know they are gay. I don't just sleep around, because to me… sex means something. And I don't let myself become attached to anyone. I play it cool, I don't send random texts to a guy unless we have been dating for a while." Kurt took a steadying breath and lifted his head, finally meeting Blaine's fear filled eyes. "But you make me want to break all of my rules. I can't stop thinking about you… and frankly it scares me. It terrifies me so much, that I can't just play it cool, that I feel so much so soon. But I don't want to be afraid. Kiss me, just kiss me, I'm not scared of this when you kiss me."

Kurt didn't wait for a response, he closed the distance between them. As their lips moved together, he could feel Blaine's heart under his hand speed up even more, a rhythm matched by his own heart. Kurt's hand moved from Blaine's waist to cup his face, his thumb stroking the slight stubble he found there. He pulled back slightly, meeting Blaine's intense gaze, "I'm not going to run away from this, if you are not," he spoke barely above a whisper.

"I couldn't even if I tried," Blaine responded before delving in for another kiss.

They stayed like that, kissing unmindful of the music or the people around them, until loud jazz music replaced the softer piano as the musician took a break. Only then did they part again, catching their breath holding each other close. "I don't want the night to end," Blaine confessed in Kurt's ear. "Come home with me, I want to stay up all night, talk to you, kiss you, fall asleep with you, nothing more."

Kurt hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to part from Blaine, "But the audition tomorrow… can we run by my place first?"

Blaine smiled, "My apartment is just upstairs, I could grab some stuff and then we could stay at yours… if that is alright with you."

"Perfect," Kurt said leaning in for another kiss. "let's blow this joint." They both laughed, pulling each other to the door of the club.

Blaine led Kurt to his 7th floor apartment, fumbling with his keys as he tried to open the door, until Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's. Inside, Kurt stood admiring the simple décor, the furniture was all tans and light browns, which stood out well against the dark wooden floors. Blaine hurried to his room to collect the things he would need for tomorrow. Kurt wandered around the living room, examining the knickknacks arranged on the bookshelves and mantle. There were pictures, some obviously family, as he recognized Elise, others friends. There was one with Blaine standing with a group of high school kids, holding a trophy in triumph. He was still looking at the picture when Blaine reentered the room.

"That was last year after the glee club won sectionals. It was their first competition. We came in second at regionals but for our first competition year it felt like a win. They are some amazing kids." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt melted once again into the touch, he let the rightness he felt wash over him and hummed in contentment.

"The first time I came to New York was with my glee club for the nationals competition. I always knew I wanted to be here, but from the moment I stepped foot off that plane I knew I was home." Kurt told him, lazily running his hands up and down Blaine's arms. He broke out of his revelry to ask, "Are you all set?"

Blaine turned Kurt around, kissing him once more before telling him, "Now I am."

Kurt's apartment was only about six blocks away, and they set off wrapped around each other. The whole walk they continued to touch; hold hands, arms around the others waist, swift kisses waiting for a light to change. Kurt couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Blaine, not in a lustful way, but like he had to make sure that he was real, that he was really there. Blaine seemed to be the same way, because when Kurt would hold himself back, Blaine would initiate the contact. This is how they meandered their way back to Kurt's place, talking and laughing in between kisses.

Kurt hurried to open his door, flipping on the lights before they entered the room. He led the way into the room, almost in the same manner he did nearly a week ago. One week, he thought, he had only known Blaine one week and already he felt more than he had in any other relationship. Instead of hurrying to his bedroom like he did last time, Kurt turned to where Blaine was standing behind his couch, holding his overnight bag. "I'm just going to slip into my pajamas, if you want the bathroom is just there," he pointed to the door beside the kitchen. "I'll be back in a minute."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt left to not only change, but to let the reality of the situation set in. Here he was, only on an official first date, about to have that man sleep over. He should feel weird, or dirty or scared, but he didn't, the fear that gripped him in full force at the bar, was gone. It didn't matter what might happen in this room later, Kurt knew that this was more than just any first date, this was just the beginning of something special. He had already broken so many of his carefully laid plans and guidelines, now he was determined to not let a set of rules control his actions with Blaine. He was consciously making a decision to do what felt nature with Blaine. He knew he could trust him.

Kurt slipped into a pair of cotton pajama pants and plain heather grey t-shirt. He wanted to be comfortable and himself with Blaine, like he had been all night. He padded back into the living room, Blaine was still gone, and so he put some soft music on in the background. Just as he turned away from his stereo, he heard the bathroom door open. Blaine returned wearing plaid, flannel bottoms and a black shirt, the sight made Kurt's heart warm. Something about seeing Blaine so relaxed walking through his apartment in pajamas seemed so natural, so right, that Kurt couldn't resist the smile that appeared on his face.

"Do you want so wine?" Kurt asked approaching Blaine who readily agreed. They walked into Kurt's tiny kitchen together. As Kurt was reaching up on the top shelf to retrieve his wine glasses, he felt his shirt ride up his back, followed closely by Blaine's hand stroking the exposed skin. Kurt rocked back down flat on his feet blushing and Blaine chuckled.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, I had to see if it was as soft as your hands and face." Blaine pulled his hand back and covered his face, clearly embarrassed.

Kurt pulled his hand away and kissed him before whispering, "In case you didn't notice… I didn't mind." He turned back to select a bottle of wine from his mini wine rack. He showed the bottle to Blaine, who nodded his agreement. Once the bottle was opened and Kurt had poured each a glass, they made their way back to the couch. Kurt sat in one corner and pulled Blaine so he was leaning against him. They cuddled together on the couch talking as they drank their wine. It was nice, and oddly easy.

The music played softly around them, filling any silence that occurred. It was unnecessary, any lull in the conversation was comfortable not uneasy, just a moment to be. As one approached, the long stressful day began to catch up with Kurt, he erupted in a body shuddering yawn that made Blaine laugh. "Come on let's get you to bed." Blaine said, standing, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. He stumbled as he made to stand, landing in Blaine's arms. "Easy there," he chuckled, then surprised Kurt by sweeping him up into his arms and carried him bridal style to his bed. "Which side?" Blaine asked indicating to the bed with his head.

"It doesn't matter," smiled Kurt. Blaine laid him on the closest side of the bed, then pulled him into another slow sensuous kiss. When they broke apart, Kurt giggled, "As nice as it was being carried to bed, I really should brush my teeth."

Blaine blushed, "I didn't even think of that." They shared a laugh as they made their way back to the bathroom. As they stood on either side of the sink brushing their teeth, Kurt caught sight of them in the mirror. His heart leapt into his throat at the picture of them doing such a simple thing together. Once again, he was stunned by the rightness of the situation. He could picture them years later, sharing a sink, maybe in a larger, nicer apartment, getting ready for bed together. He didn't push it away, but basked in the warm feeling the thought gave him.

When they crawled in bed together, the seemed drawn to each other like magnets. Kurt was losing himself in the kisses, to the feel of Blaine's body next to his on the bed. He had just trailed his hand up the front of Blaine's shirt when he pulled back. "We have all the time in the world Kurt, and you have another big day tomorrow. Just lay with me," Blaine spoke into the dim light of the room.

Kurt could feel an easy smile playing on his lips as he whispered, "Good night Blaine." Blaine gave Kurt one more kiss, before returning the sentiment. They then laid there, foreheads close together, bodies entwined, staring into each other's eyes and let sleep overtake them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I think there may be one or two more chapters left in this. It really depends on what these boys do, they have a mind of their own sometimes. I will try and update soon. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is another chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think. I was feeling kind of stuck on how to get where I wanted to go. I think that it turned out pretty good, but I am still not 100% sure. So let me know what you think. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts (and sorry if you received multiple notifications for the last chapter, a couple of people messaged me that the chapter wasn't showing up. I tried to fix it, and it was still gone. Then I woke up the next morning to reviews so I guess the problem was worked out with the site) Hope you enjoy!**

Kurt began to stir, snuggling into the warmth surrounding him. In his sleep-hazed state, it took him a moment to understand what was different. His pillow was slowly rising and falling, and the warmth pulled him closer to the source. He slowly opened his eyes and drank in the sight before him. His head was resting on a broad chest, his hand clutching at the shirt covering it. Blaine. The night before came flooding back to him and he couldn't help but smile thinking about the amazing night. He moved slowly to glance at the clock, startled to see it was almost seven. He extracted himself from Blaine's hold, gathered some clothes, and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once Kurt was dressed, and his hair styled, he crept back into his bedroom. He stood for a moment, watching Blaine sleeping in his bed. His heart picked up pace, partly in fear at how quickly things were moving, but mostly in excitement at the vision of Blaine's rumpled state in a space that was purely Kurt's. He made his way back over to the bed and sat carefully down. Kurt reached out and brushed the curls off Blaine's forehead. "Blaine, sweetie, it's time to get up," he spoke softly.

Blaine opened one eye, "Sweetie?" he asked smiling.

"Shut up…" Kurt grumbled, inwardly berating himself for using the term of endearment.

Before Kurt knew what was happening Blaine's arms were snaking around his waist pulling him closer. "No, I liked it… don't worry so much Kurt, I'm not going anywhere… unless you want me to, but I _really _hope you don't want me to."

Kurt's heart eased and he smiled down and Blaine, "The only place I want you to go right now, is the shower so we won't be late."

"But your bed is so comfy, why don't you come back and we can cuddle for a while." Blaine whined.

Kurt just shook his head, "No time, but if you get up, I will make us breakfast while you get ready."

"Breakfast sound nice," Blaine told him, and began to untangle himself from the covers.

Once Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt examined the contents of his fridge. There wasn't much there, as he really needed to run to the store, but he found the basics for a quick, easy breakfast. He started bacon in one pan and began whisking eggs while another pan heated. He was just taking toast out of the toaster, when Blaine walked in wrapping him once again in his arms.

"Good morning." Blaine whispered in his ear before placing a kiss there. "I'm not a morning person, at least until I shower, that usually helps to wake me up."

Kurt turned around, kissed him before replying, "Then you may want to rethink this thing with me, I have never really been one to sleep in."

"Then I will have to learn to adjust." Blaine stated plainly.

Kurt couldn't hide the smile as he turned around to grab the plates, "Breakfast is served."

Blaine looked down at the scrambled eggs and toast, before picking up the bright red strip lying between them. "Kurt, what is this?" he asked eyeing it suspiciously.

"Veggie bacon… just give it a chance, it's actually really good." Kurt urged him.

Blaine didn't look as if he believed him, "It looks like a dog treat."

Kurt sighed, this was not a new problem for him, so many people side-eyed his healthy eating habits. "I know, but it is better for you than the real thing." Kurt paused for a moment, and then decided that if this was going to work out between Blaine and him, he would have to start working on total honesty. "I have always been a healthy eater, but after my dad's heart attack, I started doing research on heart healthy foods. I made sure that my dad ate better, and I really began working on making sure I did as well. My dad was only in his 40's and had already had a heart attack; I didn't want to end up the same way."

Blaine set down his plate and took him in his arms again, "Kurt, I am glad you take care of yourself. I will try it, but I can't promise not to eat the real thing ever again."

This made Kurt laugh, "And I wouldn't expect you to, I myself do indulge occasionally, after all it is a lot more expensive to eat healthily. Just the last time I was at the store, the veggie bacon was on sale. I have learned moderation is the key."

They ate breakfast together, never running out of anything new to say. Before heading out the door, Kurt fixed them each a travel mug of coffee and refilled two water bottles as well. They held hands, talking and laughing as they set out on the New York streets towards the theatre. As they neared their destination, Blaine turned to Kurt a contemplative look on his face, "If you still want to keep this from Nick and Wes, we should probably part here, or you know at least stop holding hands, I think they would notice."

Kurt was reluctant to let go, but knew he would always second-guess himself if the directors found out about his… relationship (?) with Blaine before they made a casting decision. "You are probably right. But soon, that won't matter anymore… thank you for being so understanding about this."

Blaine placed his free hand on Kurt's cheek, cupping it lightly. "It's going to be harder today, not talking to you, or touching you. But seeing you happy… totally worth it." Blaine leaned in and took Kurt's breath away with soft but passionate kiss. "Last one before you go in there and seal the deal." He whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Don't jinx it," Kurt exclaimed pulling away, lightly tapping Blaine on the arm in chastisement. "For all you know the dozen people who come in today, could just blow me out of the water."

Blaine shook his head, "Never, I have never met a more talented man in my life; they would be crazy not to hire you."

Kurt blushed, this was getting to be a bad habit to fall back into, "Come on, sweet talker, or we'll be late."

They walked into the theatre together, though not holding hands. The lobby was filled with a few people, all in varying degrees of nervousness. Blaine continued into the theatre, without another word, as Kurt made his way over to a calmer DeAnne. "Good Morning," he greeted her with a smile. "Where do you need me?"

She looked at him, he could tell she was trying to place him for a moment. When realization came to her eyes, she smiled, "Kurt, right? You can just wait in Green Room 2, I will come and get you when we need you."

Kurt spent the morning, talking to Celia. He really liked her, she was spunky, and while extremely talented, she was not full of herself. She was from Texas, recently graduated from college and immediately moved to New York. She had been dealing with rejection as well, which as horrible as if sounded, made Kurt feel better about his own failures. Around noon, DeAnne came in asking for Celia, so Kurt was left to entertain himself while he waited.

Half an hour later, a very bored Kurt was brought out of his musings by the sight of Blaine walking into the green room. "Hey, Nick and Wes asked me to come and get you," he said in a low voice.

Kurt just smiled at him, resisting the urge to grab the inviting hand hanging at Blaine's side, and sauntered out the door teasingly. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, to see Blaine smiling, shaking his head. Kurt still had a laugh caught in his throat, when he made his way into the theatre to where the two directors were sitting.

"Kurt," Wes greeted him, "I am so sorry, but we won't be needing you to read today."

Kurt tried to hide his disappointment and answered, "No problem."

"But we really wanted to talk to you before letting you go." Kurt's heart sank; he really had thought he had a chance for this. At least he hadn't quit his job yet, he thought. "We wanted to offer you a place in the company."

Kurt could hardly believe his ears. Wes and Nick smiled at the disbelieving look on Kurt's face. "Really? That's great." Kurt managed to say through his shock.

It was Nick who answered, "Yes, we were really impressed by your audition, and wanted to offer you a spot as one of our Principle Actors." Seeing Kurt's confusion, he continued to explain. "As a Principle company member you will be guaranteed a major role in each production. Now, they may not always be the lead, but they will at least be supporting roles. The season we are planning is three shows a year, with a ten week run; Wednesday through Sunday with matinees on Saturday and Sunday, each play will rehearse during the week for six weeks. It's is a pretty full schedule, but we have built in a week off time between each show, with an extra week in the summer." Kurt could hardly take it all in, it seemed too good to be true. "Now we are asking that you sign a two-year contract, with a renewal bonus if you resign with us before your contract it up." Nick then handed Kurt a stack of papers, which Kurt noticed was an actual contract. This was really happening.

Wes then told him, "We would like to have the first read through on Wednesday, you can just bring the contract in then, if everything seems in order. If you want to discuss it, just call us and we will make time to meet with you before Wednesday."

Everything was catching up with Kurt; principle cast, three shows a year, vacations, a contract, Wednesday read-through. This was real… he had finally made it as an actor. "What's the show?" Kurt asked trying hard to keep his voice steady.

"Assassins, we wanted to start out with something that isn't over done." Nick told him, and Kurt nodded.

"We would like to offer you the roles of the Balladeer and Lee Harvey Oswald." Wes clarified.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed, barely containing a hint of professionalism. The Balladeer sang most of the songs and Oswald was one of the more dramatic characters. He only had one scene, but it was amazing. "That is awesome, I would love… love to do it."

"Great then, we will see you on Wednesday. Congratulations, we can't wait to work with you." Wes told him, his grin matched on Nick's face.

"Thank you so much. This… this means so much to me. Thank you." Kurt told them both shaking their hands. As he turned to leave, he saw Blaine standing at the edge of the stage, clearly anxious to find out what they were discussing. He had a small smile on his face, as if he could tell it was good news just from the three men's mannerisms. Kurt couldn't contain it anymore, he rushed over exclaiming, "I did it Blaine! I'm in!" He then grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him into an excitable kiss, not even thinking about who was around.

Blaine chuckled, bringing Kurt into a hug, "That's great, Kurt, but I'm assuming that you are okay with telling our friends about us now?"

Kurt's face heated up as he turned around to find Nick and Wes staring at them with looks of equal shock and amusement. "But what exactly do we tell them?" Kurt whispered.

"That I'm your boyfriend?" Blaine shrugged, "I mean if you want, I'm not planning of dating anyone else." Kurt could see a blush creeping up Blaine's cheeks.

"Yeah… alright." Kurt smiled at him, kissing him softly before turning back to Nick and Wes, who were making their way down the aisle.

"So this is the reason you have been grinning like an idiot all week?" Nick asked giving Blaine a pointed stare.

"Yes." Blaine stated simply.

"Sorry, I made him promise not to say anything," Kurt defended.

Wes shrugged. "That is understandable, I guess."

"So, I guess you guys know my boyfriend," Blaine's grin grew exponentially. "Kurt."

They both shook their heads at Blaine's goofy love struck expression. "Get out of here you two, go celebrate." Nick told them, clapping his friend on the back.

As they made their way out of the theatre, hand in hand, Kurt turned to Blaine, "Let's go out and celebrate tonight, I'll call Mike and Tina, Brit and Santana and we can meet at the piano bar?"

Kurt could see Blaine struggling with something, "I was thinking we could celebrate now."

"Well, we could…" Kurt then shot Blaine his flirtiest smile, "but I was thinking, I could go home, and pack a bag, then meet you at your apartment to drop it off before we go to the bar. We can celebrate with my friends, and then I could spend the night at my _boyfriend's_ house. I mean… if you want to?"

Kurt could see the wheels turning in Blaine's head, before his face split into that mesmerizing smile. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

They walked in comfortable silence until they needed to split up to go to their separate apartments. Kurt turned towards Blaine, ignoring the people rushing around them. "I'll meet you are your place at seven?"

"Seven." Blaine whispered before another kiss.

Once Kurt finally pulled back, he said, stroking Blaine's cheek, "I have to go if I am going to call everyone, but more later I promise."

"Later… bye Kurt." Blaine told him.

Kurt nearly flew back to his apartment, his feet barely touching the ground. He could go into the office and quit his job on Monday. He was going to be starring in a fantastic musical. He was falling in love with an amazing man. That thought gave him pause as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He was falling in love, and as scary as the prospect was, he couldn't really be more happy about it. And that realization made him break out in an even bigger smile.

He called Mike as soon as he stepped in the door, thankfully he was just leaving the theatre. He agreed immediately to meet them that night, and not tell Tina he had been offered a position with the theatre, just that he wanted to get together with them. Brittany was next on his call list, luckily Santana was not dancing until around eleven so they both could make it.

Once the plans for the evening were confirmed, Kurt turned to his computer. Logging on he saw that his dad was already signed into Skype. When Kurt first left for New York, he made sure that his father could use the computer so they could talk as face to face as possible. Now whenever he was home, he signed into Skype so that he could talk with his son. Kurt sat in the floor in front of his coffee table and made sure he was in view of the camera before ringing his dad in Lima.

It took a few rings before Burt's face appeared on Kurt's screen. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Kurt could hear his stepbrother whooping in the background and Burt craned his neck trying to see into the living room.

"Hey dad, you busy?" Kurt asked, hoping that whatever his dad was doing could wait.

Burt turned back to the computer and smiled, "Just watching the Buckeyes with Finn. They're really kicking ass. How are you kid?"

"Great, amazing! Hey do you think Finn and Carole would come to the computer, I have something to tell you." Kurt beamed when he saw the happiness in his father's eyes.

"Sure." He said before calling the others into the room. Soon Carole's sweet face, and Finn's goofy grin joined his father crowded together on the laptop screen.

After each offered their greeting, Kurt told them, "I have some good news." He paused as he deliberated what he should tell them first, the company or Blaine. "Okay, so first… I've met someone. He's a great guy, he teaches music and glee at an arts school here. He's name is Blaine." His family smiled and told him how great that was, but looked confused to why he would call to tell them this; he was usually so quiet about his love life. (Mainly because it was fairly quiet to begin with.) "Any way, he told me about this audition for a theatre company… and I got it. I am one of their new principle company members!" Kurt squealed. After a beat, his family joined in asking questions over each other.

"Right now this means two things; Monday I will be quitting my job, which is great, I have been waiting for this since I started. But it also I won't be able to come home for Christmas; The first show opens in December, but if you come here I will make sure you have great tickets to my show."

His family's proud faces, was enough to finally make this seem real and not an amazing dream. After a few more minutes of catching up, Kurt said goodbye to them and went to pick out an outfit for the evening. He sang lightly to himself as he meticulously put together the perfect outfit. He really hadn't been able to show off his impeccable fashion sense to Blaine. When they met, Kurt was dressed for the part of escort for the girls. The last two days, he was trying to be professional and castable. Now, he was going to show off his best assets, and his eye for fashion.

The perfect outfit chosen, and his overnight bag packed, Kurt sat down and read over the contract. He had already skimmed through it and eyed the calendar included as he talked to Mike and Brit, but know he looked at it more in depth. He knew he wanted to do this anyway, but seeing the fair terms and the generous compensation laid out in the contract, made the choice easier.

At a 6:30, Kurt looked over himself once more, his outfit was flawless, and his hair had cooperated after his shower. Excitement was welling up within him as he smoothed down his vest one more time to eliminate nonexistent wrinkles. His bag in hand, he left for the night, securing the door behind him. On the way to Blaine's, Kurt popped into a small drugstore. He didn't know what supplies Blaine may have on hand, but he wanted to make sure they were prepared for whatever may happen after leaving his friends. Blushing he paid for the items, stuffed them in the bottom of his bag and heading back out.

As he closed the distance between him and Blaine's apartment, Kurt couldn't help but think about what a change his life had made in the last week. Any other Saturday night he would be heading to a gig, ready to convince himself that the job was worth it to stay in New York with the slim chance of making it. If he was lucky, a night might include dinner with Brittany and Santana, they were the closest friends he had in the city. He would have gone home, his only companion, his own hands. Now, he was finally going to be an actor in New York, and while it might not be Broadway, it was a hell of a lot closer than the bumping and grinding of before. Tonight, he would get to see Mike and Tina again, whom he had missed so much since leaving Ohio, plus Brittany and Santana would be there, not to mention his boyfriend. And with all this, the prospect, of connecting with Blaine on a deeper level, to lavish affection on that amazing man and have it returned, well it almost seemed like a fantasy.

**AN2, I'm sorry for ending it here, I needed to break it up. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up ASAP (read that as before the weekend is through, unless I don't get it in before Sunday in which case, sorry) Someone asked for some angst, there will be some conflict later, but my fluff lovers have no fear. Let me know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is up sooner than even I expected. This chapter was easier to write than I anticipate. More from me after you read… don't want to give anything away. **

Kurt bounced on his feet a couple of times before knocking on Blaine's apartment door, through which he could faintly hear music playing. Within moments, the door was flung open to reveal a beaming Blaine. Kurt stood in the doorway admiring his boyfriend. He was dressed in simple tight fighting jeans and a deep green Henley which brought out the green in his eyes. Kurt liked his simple style and it contrasted nicely with the fitted slacks and button down shirts he had seen him wear previously. "Hey," Kurt greeted with his own smile.

"Hi, come on in, I just need to grab my things and we can head out." Blaine told him, before Kurt cut him off with a kiss that surprised both of them. When they pulled back, Blaine asked, "What was that for?"

Embarrassment flooded Kurt, "I'm not sure… I just couldn't help myself."

"Don't ever hold back on my account." Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in for another kiss. A laugh from Kurt interrupted the moment. Blaine pulled back giving him a strange look but not releasing him from their embrace.

"We better go… or we might not make it out the door." He told him, earning a hum of delight from the other man.

"And that is bad because…"

"Two reasons, I really want to tell everyone the news, and I don't doubt that if we failed to show up, somehow Santana would find us actively ruining whatever activity we happened to be up to." Kurt said leaning once more to capture Blaine's lips, teasingly swiping his tongue across them before pulling back again.

Groaning, Blaine took Kurt's bag and placed it on the couch, before grabbing his things and gesturing Kurt out of the door. They made their way back into the small bar, looking around to see if the others had arrived yet. Tina and Mike were sitting at a table in the far corner, hands clasped, heads together. Seeing them still so clearly in love made Kurt's heart soar; if they could make it as high school sweethearts, who everyone claimed never last, there was hope for Kurt and Blaine with their unconventional meeting and whirlwind romance, right? Once they ordered their drinks, port the same as last time, they went to join the two lovebirds at their table.

Kurt broke the magic spell that seemed to have a hold on the couple, "If I didn't know and better, I would think I was back in the choir room at McKinley."

"Kurt!" Tina exclaimed jumping to her feet and bringing him into a bone-crushing hug. The two hadn't seen each other in almost three years, but if felt as if no time had passed between the two friends. Mike stood and shook Blaine's hand as they continued to hug. Tina then turned to Blaine, "I _told_ you my friend was perfect for you, but did you ever listen to me? No! From now on Anderson you had better take my words seriously."

Blaine blushed, taking Kurt's hand as they all sat down around the table. "I have already swore to all that is possibly holy, that I will never doubt the wisdom of Tina Cohen-Chang again… except maybe when it comes to song selections for Glee."

Kurt tugged at his hand, "It may not be a bad idea, Tina after all was a member of a two-time national champion glee club. AND we went to nationals the year before our first big win as a team, she does know what she is talking about."

"They had you of course you won." Blaine beamed at Kurt, earning a resounding ah from Tina.

"Unfortunately, I was never featured as a soloist in competition, I think our director thought I might have been too unique. Plus we had another diva and shining star that didn't like sharing the spotlight when it came down to it." Kurt didn't like to talk about Rachel Berry, it was still a sore spot with him. When Tina made to defend her, Kurt shot her a quick pleading look and the subject was quickly changed.

Just as Tina was asking how they happened to meet, Santana's voice cut over any answer the two might have given. "Seems curly was watching our boy Kurt, taking it off for some ladies. Isn't that right Porcelain?"

Neither Kurt or Blaine had discussed how they wanted to handle the subject of their meeting, but it seems Santana took the choice out of their hands. Kurt quickly explained about their meeting, and how Blaine had logically convinced him to give him a chance. No one in the group seemed bothered by their tale, and with a squeeze of his hand by Blaine, Kurt relaxed.

Once Brittany and Santana caught up a little with Mike and Tina, Kurt stood up, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Everyone I have an announcement to make…"

"You two are getting married?" Brittany asked excitedly.

Kurt gaped at his long time friend. "No, Brit," her face fell. Kurt gave her a sweet smile before beaming at the rest of the group, "You are now looking at the new principle cast member of the NFB Theatre company!"

The reactions were mixed, Tina cheered, but Santana and Brittany just looked confused. "What's does that mean Kurt?" Brit asked, her brow furrowed.

"It means, that I will have a major role in the first six shows at a new theatre company here in New York. It means that starting Monday, I will no longer be working for NYC Entertainment. And in December you can all come see me, in _Assassins_ starring as the Balladeer and Lee Harvey Oswald." Kurt gushed at the two girls. Brittany's face broke out in a wide grin, but Santana seemed… upset.

"What is it Santana?" Kurt ad to ask, a little upset in his own right at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Do you really hate what I do that much?" She asked, half glaring at him.

Kurt sighed, "I see nothing wrong with it, but you know I have never really enjoyed it. It was never a passion for me… _this_ is what I want, _this _is what I have been dreaming my whole life to do. Dancing for me… it was just a job, just something to do to pay the bills. If it is what you like doing, then I see nothing wrong with it. As long as you are happy, then I am happy."

With a half smile Santana spoke again, "Alright, then, as long as you understand that I dance because I enjoy it, and not as others may say, because I have no other talent, then we're cool… I'm happy for you Kurt."

"Champagne everyone?" Blaine asked drawing Santana's attention, which worried Kurt.

Once everyone agreed, Blaine left to order some for the group. Santana immediately leapt at the opportunity in his absence. Kurt was just relieved she had restrained herself until Blaine was out of earshot. "So, Hummel, what is the deal with him? I thought you weren't dating, but here he is, holding your hand, making moony eyes at you."

"Well…" Kurt began, sneaking a look over his shoulder at Blaine standing at the bar waiting for the bartender's attention. "I know I said that we weren't on a date last week… we weren't really. We were having like and anti-date. But now…" Kurt took a deep breath casting another look over at Blaine, still waiting patiently at the bar. "Now, well, he's my boyfriend and things are fast and intense, and so unexpectedly wonderful… I just… he makes me happy." Kurt said in a rush before finishing lamely.

Tina looked at him slightly confused, "I thought you just had your first date last night. I mean I know that he has been walking around giddy all week, but boyfriend?"

"We did…" Kurt looked at the skeptical looks on his friends faces, "Like I said, fast and intense and…" he looked over his shoulder to make sure Blaine was still standing at the bar, "I think I'm falling in love, and it's scary… but in the best way possible." He took in all their faces at that, Tina and Brittany smiled sweetly at him, clearly happy for him and accepting. Mike looked contemplative before a small smile played on his lips and he grabbed Tina's hand. Santana however, looked hard at him, skepticism clearly still etched on her face.

She started to speak but Kurt cut her off, "I know you worry about me, though you would never admit it, but I know what I am doing. And… even if this turns out badly… I want to do this. It's not just because I am lonely, he makes me happy, makes me feel like I never have before. Please, don't ruin this for me." He looked pleadingly at her, and her face softened into a smirk.

"Hey as long as your happy, and maybe he'll give you a few screaming orgasms… if you know what I mean…"

"Just champagne for now," Blaine said placing a bottle and six glasses on the table, "but if you want some shots later, I'll buy." He winked at Kurt, clearly playing dumb to the conversation he walked in on.

"I like him, he has… spunk." Santana said grabbing the bottle and popping the cork. Once everyone's glass had been filled she lifted hers ready to present a toast. "To success and dreams come true. May name twinkle I lights and your orgasms always be intense." The group shook their heads as a whole, Blaine and Kurt blushing at everyone's chuckles, before they rang out, "To Kurt."

The rest of the night was spent laughing and telling stories about old times. Kurt kept sneaking glances at Blaine, expecting to see him bored of them talking about things in their past, but rather he seemed intrigued and asked questions about each story. Before they knew it Santana had to leave to go to her party and Mike and Tina offered to walk Brittany home.

As his friends departed, anticipation welled up in Kurt at the possibilities for the nights remaining events. He turned an anxious eye to Blaine, as he waved goodbye to the group. Blaine's face was relaxed, in an easy smile, his eyes seemed to shine in the lights of the bar, and he just seemed so… comfortable. His friends were lost in the crowd bustling along the street outside the door and Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. Blaine turned his grinning face to him and Kurt squeezed his hand, "Come on let's get out of here."

Kurt was glad the trip up to Blaine's apartment was short, he didn't have time to think, worry or overanalyze the situation. He was still lost in the reassuring pressure of Blaine's hand in his, when Blaine unlocked his door, allowing Kurt to step inside before him. The moment was tense once the door was shut and latched behind them, a silent promise to privacy and no interruptions.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked, moving towards a door Kurt guessed housed the kitchen. Kurt shook his head, he knew what he wanted, and caffeine was not part of it.

Without a moment's thought, Kurt approached Blaine wrapping his arms around his shoulder, pulling him close. Their lips lightly brushing, Kurt whispered, "I think my friends like you. You were wonderful with them." He applied a little pressure, causing a small hum to come from the other man. "But I'm glad to have you all to myself again." The next kiss was more than a brushing of lips, it was slow and passionate, but grew quickly in intensity. Their tongues danced and caressed the other before Kurt moved his attention to Blaine's neck, nipping, licking and sucking, eliciting a guttural moan to vibrate through the same area.

"Kurt… are you sure… you said no casual sex..." Blaine managed to say as Kurt continued his ministrations.

Kurt pulled back stroking his hand over the growing mark at the juncture of Blaine's neck and shoulder, his eyes not leaving the spot. "This isn't casual; there is nothing casual about us… our relationship." Kurt's eyes flickered back to Blaine's. "If you're not ready, tell me, but… I want to share this with you. And you did say you were my boyfriend…"

Instead of answering right away, Blaine launched into another passionate kiss, alleviating any last speck of doubt Kurt might have harbored that his wasn't what he wanted. Blaine pulled back, "I want you… in every way I want you… but I don't have… I didn't think you would…"

Kurt silenced him with a finger to his lips, which Blaine quickly kissed. "Don't worry, I have everything we need. I have thought about this, I came prepared, just in case."

"Let's go to my room," Blaine said against his finger.

Kurt grabbed his bag, and let out a squeal as Blaine scooped him up into his arms. "You have a thing for carrying me don't you?" Kurt teased.

"I told you, you make me want to be a romantic." Blaine chuckled, before kissing Kurt as he carried him into his room. Where Blaine's living room was earthy, his bedroom was romantic. Slate grey walls were the perfect pallet for the red and black bed to sit. The light was dim, cast only by two lamps framing the headboard. Blaine lay Kurt gently on the bed before crawling on himself. They kissed a while longer, sweet sounds escaping each at different moments.

As their kisses gained even more intensity, Kurt rolled Blaine over on his back gasping, "I want to see you." Blaine nodded, clearly not trusting his voice in his current state. Slowly their clothes were tossed haphazardly around the room. As each new inch was revealed, they took the time to explore, memorize, and kiss each spot. Kurt had never experienced anything like this; even his first time was rushed and frantic. He had never had someone worship his body; take the time to find out how each inch of him reacted to a touch, a bite, or a kiss. He had never had the luxury to slowly relish in another man's body. He was glad an experience like this had been unknowingly reserved for Blaine.

Only when every inch of each other's body had been thoroughly caressed and admired, did they bring out the supplies Kurt had the forethought to buy. They made love, which was the only way to describe the act. For Kurt, sex had always been about connecting with another person in way, but never had it been like this. It was an act of giving pleasure and gaining some in return; this was different. He let his self be open to Blaine; he let him in not just physically, but completely. The pleasure was there, more intense than either had ever felt.

Words were not exchanged as they lay panting, there was no need. Once they were clean, they entwined themselves and drifted off to sleep.

**AN2: I know this is a little short, but originally this was all going to be in the last chapter, but I didn't want to rush it and really wanted to update. I also had the challenge of having this last part without upping the rating. (that is still T right? I am paranoid) Please let me know what you think. More will be coming, it surprises me how much this has grown I really only expected this to be a one shot (2shot at most) but I like this so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Well here is the next part I hope you like it. Please let me know. Thank you for your kind reviews they do make me want to write more. SO… Thanks! More after the chapter then.**

Kurt and Blaine spent a lazy Sunday in bed, cuddling, talking, and enjoying each other's presence to the fullest. A couple of times, Kurt heard his phone buzzing on the floor, but chose to ignore it in favor of lavishing all his attention on the boy in bed with him. Around two, their hunger for food became too much for the pair. As Blaine left to order some take out, Kurt went searching their discarded clothes for his own phone. He was just looking at the unknown number, when it started ringing again. Warily he answered it.

"Kurt, this is Wes Montgomery, I have been trying to get a hold of you all day. I was going to send my assistant by to drop off your script, if you were going to be home." The voice told him over the phone.

Kurt paused, "Well… I'm not at home right now, and I'm not sure when I will make it back."

"Are you in the city? Could I send it to where you are?" He asked clearly feeling this was important.

"Sure?" Kurt told him looking around trying to find something with Blaine's address. On the nightstand was a letter, from which Kurt read off to him.

There was a moment's pause before Wes spoke again, "Are you at Blaine's?"

"Yes." Kurt told him plainly, Wes already knew they were dating, so he felt no need hiding the fact he was here.

"Alright, well, someone will drop it by within the hour." Then Wes hung up.

Blaine came back in wrapping his body around Kurt's bare form. "Who was on the phone?" He asked kissing Kurt's neck.

"Wes, he is sending someone by with the script. Would it be alright if I took a quick shower?"

Blaine nodded, and turned to put some clothes on as Kurt grabbed his bag and made his way into the bathroom. Kurt took his time in the shower, letting the hot water cleanse away all the sweat and other things that had accumulated over his body. He touched the dark marks on his hips Blaine left, during a second exploration early this morning. He pulled his mind away from thinking about those activities, knowing that soon people would be coming to the door bringing his script and their food. As Kurt stepped out of the shower, he heard voices wafting in from the living room.

"Yes, he stayed here last night, why?" It was clearly Blaine's voice.

Kurt tried not to listen to the conversation but it was hard not to hear what was being said mere feet away.

"I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt Blaine." Kurt's brows creased in confusion, that was Wes' voice, but hadn't he said he would be sending his assistant.

A rough sigh interrupted Kurt's thoughts, and he tried to ignore the words floating in towards him as he pulled his boxers on. "Well, you shouldn't; I trust Kurt."

"Trust him? You hardly know him." Wes nearly shouted.

"I know more about him after a week than all of the other guys I have dated." Blaine huffed in annoyance.

Wes retorted, "What could you possibly know? People don't share their lives stories on the first date."

"Well, actually we did, I know his hopes and dreams" Blaine laughed, "I know about his worst breakup, and about how he was bullied in High School. I may not know everything that has happened to him in his life… but he has been so open about everything."

"Even his dancing?" Wes asked, making Kurt's blood run cold.

"Yes, that was actually one of the first things we talked about." Kurt could hear the annoyance in Blaine's voice. "Maybe if you ever had to work for anything in your life you would know what it is like to feel like you have no options left."

Kurt heard a loud thump, as if someone had hit something, making him jump as he tried to put on his pants. "Damn it Blaine, don't act like you haven't lived just as privileged a life as me. Yes, I'm lucky, I never had to take my clothes off for a living, I just had to waste the last two years proving to my father that the family business wasn't the place for me. But honestly what kind of person does that for a living?"

"You hired him!" Blaine yelled, "It seems like you're only bothered by this because he is dating me."

Kurt could hear Wes trying to calm down. "You're right, I am Blaine. I just want you to think about this before you get too deep."

"And I have Wes. Kurt is really one of the most moral, compassionate men I have ever met. Wait until you get to know him you will see." Blaine returned. "I already feel more for him than anyone I have ever been with."

Kurt was frozen in place, unsure about what to do. He pulled on his shirt and stared in the mirror, trying to find some reason to continue to hide and try to block the other men's words out of his mind. "Really? Even Gavin?"

"Yes, even Gavin."

Wes' next words forced Kurt to sit down. "But you loved him."

"I was seventeen, of course I thought I loved him!" Blaine shouted, making Kurt jump. "But I can tell you right now, that I know, trust and feel more for Kurt than I ever did for him." Blaine said quieter.

Kurt slowly stood back up and opened the door just as Wes reiterated, "I'm just worried about you, Blaine."

"And you should be," Kurt interrupted causing both men to whip around to look at him. "That's what friends do. My friend Santana, she is worried too. Just… just know that I don't intend on hurting Blaine." Kurt could see the conflict in Wes' eyes. "Hey, if I do, you can always make my life hell, and I would accept it as professionally as I could. You know Blaine, he doesn't do this kind of thing right?" Wes nodded, "Well, neither do I. I am not the whirlwind romance kind of guy; I usually guard my heart far too much for that."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his side, "Please Wes, trust me…"

"Yeah, okay Blaine," Wes nodded before turning back to Kurt, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought it up, I was here on official theatre business, I should have just kept my mouth shut."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the man as he slipped back into his carefully crafted director mode, "Don't be, you were just concerned for your friend. Actually, I think it is great that Blaine has such a great friend looking out for him."

Any reply from Wes was lost as another knock came to the door. Seeing their food, he quickly said goodbye, reassuring Kurt that he would see him on Wednesday. After Blaine set the Chinese food on the coffee table, and they had arranged themselves comfortably on the floor against the couch, Blaine spoke. "I'm sorry you had to hear that…" Kurt could tell that Blaine wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words.

"It's alright, Santana wanted to start in last night, but I put a stop to it before she could even start." Kurt sighed, "you have to admit, _this_ is scary, it is wonderful and intense but scary. _We _at least have the advantage of being the ones in control, of being the ones feeling, whatever it is we feel. _They _just have to sit and watch as it happens. I don't blame them for being worried, hell, I would worry if it was happening to them. I think we just need to give them time."

"But Mike, Tina and Brittany didn't seem worried." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine, "Mike and Tina know us both, plus remember Tina was convinced we belong together," he laughed. "Now Britt, I don't think people give her enough credit, she is pretty perceptive. Somehow, I think she knows that we aren't out to hurt each other… I don't know she just has a way…"

Kurt stayed at Blaine's again that night, neither ready to part with the other. They both woke up early, so Blaine could get ready to go to school and Kurt readied himself to go back to his apartment. Blaine walked Kurt to his place, as it was on the way to work. They lingered probably was longer than necessary outside Kurt's building, considering they had spent almost the entire weekend in each other's presence. After a few passion filled kisses and a promise to meet for lunch, they finally parted.

Kurt went upstairs and gathered all of his costume and props, one by one he neatly folded them in placed them in a large duffle bag. As he settled each piece in its place, he felt just a bit lighter. Packing away the trappings of his previous job, felt like a burden lifted, it was a real representation of his departure from a job, if he was honest with himself, he was ashamed to ever agree to. Each trick pants, or break-away shirt reminded him of how easily he almost gave up on himself and his true dream. At last, he threw the handcuffs and key on top of the others, finally feeling completely free from that life. Now all he had to do was go into the office, quit and turn these in finally.

Around ten, when he knew the manager would be in the office, Kurt left to make a final trip into NYC Entertainment. Nothing set this office apart from any surrounding it, it could have been any other business, but Kurt knew that unassuming door, each week having come here to turn in his paperwork. He pushed open the glass door and saw Janine, the secretary typing away at some document. She looked up when she heard the tiny bell ring over the doorway.

"Kurt, I didn't think you worked this week, what are you doing here?" She asked tilting her head at him.

"I needed to talk to Max, is he in?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Kurt like Janine, she always had a smile on her face. She was beautiful except for the jagged scar cutting down the side of one cheek. Janine was the reason all female dancers were sent out with escorts now. "He just got in, let me just let him know you are here."

Kurt sat at one of the few chairs lining the little office's walls. Janine noticed the large bag at his feet, and though she raised her eyebrow, she said nothing before disappearing through another door. A moment later, she returned, letting Kurt know he could go in.

He stepped into the large room, seeing the large man sitting behind his desk. Max glanced down at the duffle in Kurt's hand before speaking, "So Kurt what can I help you with? You here to schedule your shows this week, you know you could just speak to Janine about that."

"No, sir. I came to let you know that I was offered a position in a new theatre company and I accepted it, so I won't be booking any more gigs. I brought back all of my costumes and props so we should be all settled up." Kurt told him.

"Now why would you do that," Max almost growled, "I know for a fact that you make more money in a night than you will be making as 3rd attendant from the left in some low end production."

Kurt tried to maintain a professional demeanor as he answered, "Well, actually Max, I will be one of their principle actors, but regardless, this is the opportunity I have been waiting for, and I would be a fool not to take it."

"You'd be a fool to leave us," Kurt could tell Max was trying to control his temper, but was failing. "You have found your calling with us."

"Excuse me, but I have more talent than the ability to take my clothes off. Yes, two years ago, I needed this job, but it was never my calling. It was merely a way to pay the bills until something like this came along. You have never even seen half my talent." Kurt seethed.

The laugh that met this made Kurt's blood boil, "You are a semi-attractive man who has great control of his body. Other than that you have a high squeaky voice and can barely pass once you open your mouth." Max yelled at him, "If this company has cast you in the lead, they are bound to fold right after opening week. You were nothing when you came here, and you will be nothing if you leave. You leave us and you can kiss New York goodbye. You will never make it as an actor, and I will make sure every adult entertainment in the area knows not to hire you. I made you what you are today and I can take it all away."

Kurt's body seized with doubt, but he infused his words with bravado, "I wouldn't come back to work with you if every theatre in New York burned to the ground. I have hated every minute of working in this demeaning business. You watch me Max, soon you won't be able to hear talk about New York Theatre without hearing my name. Kurt Hummel was destined to be a star, and I will make it, mark my words."

"Really? I wonder what your friend Santana would say about that." Max answered quietly. "It may just be she will have a hard time booking gigs in the future with you not here."

Kurt felt his heart freeze, he couldn't sacrifice Santana's job, "You can't do that to her, she actually _likes _this job. Max, I'm sorry, I never did, but please don't punish her because you are mad at me."

"Just get out, and don't come crawling back when they realize what an no-talent little priss you are." And with those words Kurt walked out the door, barely sparing a glance to Janine, whose white face followed him to the door, in shock over what she overheard.

"Kurt…" she spoke just as his hand grabbed the handle, "don't listen to him, you go and knock em dead."

Kurt gave her a small smile before hurrying out the door. He kept his emotions in check as he hurried down the street, but Max's words echoed through his head along with memories of every failed audition. Could he really do this? Wasn't this too much of a risk? Maybe this all was too good to be true.

Kurt's doubts mingled in his head, finding and feeding on every insecurity he ever felt, until he could no longer control his raging emotions. As he stepped into his building, tears began to slowly track down his face. His hands were shaking so badly he couldn't pull his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door, so he slumped against the hard wood. It was like he was plummeting after the glorious weekend, after the wonderful high of thinking his dreams were coming true, of falling in love, and the landing was surly to shatter him.

He barely registered his phone ringing, but automatically rolled over to pull it out of his back pocket. He hit the accept button, but couldn't muster himself to utter a sound. After a moment, Blaine's voice floated to him through the phone. "Kurt? Are we still on for lunch?" A broken sob was the only sound Kurt could make as he tried form any coherent words. "Kurt are you alright?" Blaine's panicked voice asked only to be answered by another sob. "Where are you? Are you at your house?" Kurt could hear the desperation in his voice and managed to articulate one word, "Y-y-yes."

"I'm on my way, I'm just a couple of blocks away. Just… just stay on the line Kurt." Kurt could hear Blaine's breath pick up, clearly rushing through New York. For his part, Kurt's tears came back in full force, terror now mixed with his doubt. Would this be too much for Blaine, would he finally see what being with Kurt could entail? Would he take one look at this broken form curled up on the dirty floor, in the dreary hall, and decide that Kurt just wasn't worth it?

Footsteps echoed on the stairs and he knew Blaine was near, but Kurt couldn't move from his position on the floor, still flopped over to one side, from pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine said as he ran over to him, clearly checking him for injuries. "Kurt please talk to me."

Kurt moved his mouth, trying desperately to tell him what was wrong, to assure him it was okay if he decided to just leave, but no words would form. Finally, Blaine pulled Kurt to a standing position and fished his keys out of his pocket. Kurt's legs trembled under him as he waited for Blaine to unlock the door. Instead of guiding him to the couch, Blaine picked him up and carried him there. They sat together, Blaine whispering quiet words and making soothing sounds until Kurt's sobs began to ease up again.

"You don't have to stay, you can go… I'll understand." Kurt managed to say at last.

"Hey, I still have half an hour before I need to be back at the school, and if I need to I can get Tina to cover with the glee club." Blaine said softly, stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt shook his head, "No… now that you know what a mess I am… I understand… I don't regret anything with you."

Blaine sat up, pushing Kurt back so he could look deep into his eyes. "Kurt, I'm not going anywhere, now tell me what happened."

Kurt told him everything, every doubt, every horrible thought he had about himself, the threats Max had made, not just about him, but Santana as well. His tears were dried up now, he felt numb, by the end. "What if I can't really do this?" He asked once he was through, but before Blaine could answer, he continued. "And if this is too good to be true, what's to say that you aren't either?"

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed, pulling him against him again. "You are extremely talented, and its okay to sometimes doubt yourself, but you shouldn't let that… man's… words make you feel this way. You _will_ make it; I have faith in you. Now, what you need to do is work as hard as you can to make him eat his words. Any time you begin to doubt yourself; you call me, remember I am a professional, I know what I am talking about." Blaine laughed causing a smile to sneak onto Kurt's tear streaked face. "Feeling better?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, I should call Santana and warn her about Max. God, I just don't understand why he would threaten her job. She has nothing to do with this, but that she is my friend."

"He was threatened that you were leaving. You have to have made him a lot of money, he didn't want to lose that. He thought the easiest way to get to you was to attack you where you are vulnerable; your self doubt and your friends. Just don't listen to him." Blaine said holding Kurt to him. "Now, why don't you go get cleaned up and you can come with me to glee. Sound like a fun?"

"You just want to show off your insanely hot boyfriend." Kurt accuse, finally giving Blaine a real smile.

Blaine kissed him before replying," Absolutely. Now hurry up we only have fifteen minutes. You can call Santana on the way."

Kurt quickly went and washed his face, cleaning away most of the evidence of his breakdown. Eye drops helped clear away the bloodshot eyes and he was ready to go. Before they had even walked out of the apartment, Kurt rang up Santana and told her what Max had said when he quit. She didn't seem overly surprised and assured Kurt that one way or another things would be fine.

Once Kurt hung up, he squeezed Blaine's hand that was interlaced with his. "Now you know, I am overly emotional at times," he then smiled, "but you seemed to handle it well. Thank you."

Blaine kissed his temple, "Anything for you. Now… happy talk is in order, I don't want you to dwell on it."

Kurt was surprised when Blaine led him to a small basement space that this was the school. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Blaine as they walked down the stairs. "I know… but wait until you see the inside." Blaine assured him. Sure enough, the space was bigger than it appeared from the outside. The halls were painted in colorful murals and were brightly lit. Blaine explained that each hall was painted by a different art class the year the school opened. Kurt was floored by the skill of the designs, and superb use of color. Students began passing them as they got deeper into the school, he expected Blaine to let go of his hand, but his grip was as firm as ever. Most students greeted Blaine as they walked, finally arriving at a large open room with risers on one side and a piano on the other. It reminded Kurt of the choir room back at McKinley, but if they would have actually had funding.

Several teenagers were already sitting in the chairs a few of the girls cat-called as they entered the room. "So Mr. A…" a short blond girl called, "is this your new boyfriend?"

Kurt noticed Blaine's ears redden, but his face remained passive, "Sit down Veronica and I will introduce our guest as soon as the rest of the group gets here."

Not even a minute later, the room was filled with two dozen teenagers and Blaine called them to attention. "Alright guys, as I am sure you have notice we have a guest with us today, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Kurt Hummel. You might want to remember that name kids; word on the street has it that Mr. Hummel will soon be a name that will be synonymous with New York Theatre. So please welcome him."

With that the group gave him a nice round of applause and Kurt awkwardly bowed. He then sat and watched as Blaine launched into a lecture about Folk Rock. Kurt sat confused for a moment, before realizing that glee was not run the same here as it was at his high school. He also realized that the kids were getting restless.

"Mr. Anderson, is this normally what you do in glee club?" he asked before Blaine could expound on the influence of the Beatles on the genre.

"When we aren't in competition, we spend learning about different musical genres, why?" Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled, "I was just wondering, it's a lot different than my club at home was." Kurt quickly explained about the weekly assignments and how it helped him and his peers get through some rough things. Kurt could see the excitement in the students eyes as he talked about Diva offs to resolve conflict and competitions within the group.

The rest of the class was spent listening to Kurt regale the group with stories of the New Directions. Kurt's previous self doubt and depression now forgotten in laughs with the group. Kurt was careful not to include any stories that would be inappropriate, especially regarding Mike and Tina. Before he knew it, Blaine glanced up at the clock and told them, "Hey guys, you only have two minutes to get to your next class. If you have a free period feel free and stay, but otherwise you better hurry."

Most of the class rushed to grab their things, saying goodbye to Kurt before hurrying out the door. Only five students stayed behind; Veronica, her boyfriend James, two other boys Rocco and Jack, and a tall brunette girl, Allison. They asked Kurt about NYADA and auditioning in New York, he answered them truthfully, without mentioning having to find a job as a stripper. Kurt enjoyed talking to the high schoolers more than he thought he would and soon a flurry of activity in the hallway signaled them that the school day was officially over.

As they were walking out of Blaine's class room, along with the group of students, Kurt heard a squeal and his name being called out. He turned around to see Tina hurtling towards him, "What are you doing here?" she asked as the students looked at her in amazement.

"Just visiting with the glee club, sharing old stories and the like." Kurt answered with a wink.

Tina turned to the students, "Whatever Mr. Hummel said about me is a gross exaggeration, I can assure you."

Rocco chuckle, "Miss Cohen-Chang, were you in Mr. Hummel's glee club, because he didn't mention you."

"Well, in that case, yes. We were very close back in high school. So when he becomes famous and wins his first Tony I expect a thanks in his acceptance speech."

They soon departed, only to separating once they made it to Kurt apartment, with a promise that Blaine would be back as soon as he gathered things so he could leave straight from Kurt's apartment in the morning. Kurt walked back up to his apartment feeling much better than he had last time he made this journey. No longer was he saddled with the burden of doubt, but light once again with the promise of love and great things to come.

**AN2: You have to know that this is not exactly what I had planned for this chapter. So I really have no idea how long this will be since I keep getting off track and new things seem to happen before the events that are already playing out in my brain. As soon as I know that we are nearing the end I will let you know, cause this thing is kind of snowballing on me… hope you don't mind. Any way give me your thoughts and thanks again for taking the time to read. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again, here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, it really does help to know what you think. Also if you have any questions about this feel free to ask. I have a lot of back story that will probably not make it into the actual story so chances are I probably have an answer to whatever you may ask. **

Kurt and Blaine spent the next week alternating spending the night at each other's apartments. There was no discussion about it; they merely fell into this pattern. Dinner plans would be made, and one would show up with an overnight bag 'just in case' and it just always was used. They would meet for lunch when they could, always depending on when Kurt's rehearsal schedule allowed him to leave.

Kurt loved the theatre company, after the first read through; each member began talking to each other, getting familiar with their cast mates. By Friday, though they were working hard, they were also having fun with each other. Kurt was happy to see Celia was also a principle member, cast in Assassins as Squeaky.

They spent their weekend, mostly alone together, but also invited Mike and Tina over to Kurt's for dinner Saturday night. Kurt could hardly believe how natural it felt spending all his available free time with Blaine. In the past, sometimes it felt like a chore, as if he had to always be at his best, when he was spending time with a boyfriend. With Blaine… he could just be himself. He enjoyed how they could be goofy one minute, and the next one or the other would say something and the mood would change. Kurt thought back to Sunday morning, while he was cooking breakfast in his kitchen, teasing Blaine as he sang along to 'I See The Light' from Tangled. When the song ended, Blaine pulled Kurt away from the stove, wrapped him in his arms, kissed him soundly, and whispered, "I'm so glad I found you." Instantly, Kurt melted, the song no longer seemed cheesy. Kurt returned the kiss, forgetting about the eggs. If not for Blaine's foresight to turn off the burner, Kurt would have probably burned down the house.

It was more than just sex too, though that part was amazing, Kurt felt he could say anything to Blaine. While sometimes they didn't agree, they still appreciated and respected the other's view. It just seemed too good to be true. So Kurt wasn't surprised when it happened, they were bound to fight, right?

They were sitting on the floor of Kurt's apartment finishing a meal in front of a movie. Blaine moved closer and Kurt pulled him to lean against his chest. "Come to my sister's wedding with me Saturday," Blaine whispered, trying not to break the mood. Kurt tensed, which Blaine immediately sensed. "What?" He asked sitting up so he could see Kurt's face, which clearly showed is unease.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Blaine." Kurt murmured, hating what he was going to have to say.

Blaine's brow furrowed, "Why? Don't you want to meet my family?"

"I already have, or have you forgotten." Kurt tried to lead him to the realization of what a bad idea this was.

"No, you haven't Kurt, come on, they will love you." Blaine insisted.

Kurt stood, he couldn't face Blaine, "Blaine it's your sister's wedding I really don't think it is appropriate for me to be there."

"You are my boyfriend, of course it is appropriate! I thought you were done running away from this, from me," Blaine's voice raised in annoyance.

"Please Blaine, I'm not… and under normal circumstances I would jump at the chance to meet your family, but…"

Blaine cut him off, "No buts, Kurt. I don't know why you are running away from this."

"Blaine, think about it, I took off my clothes for your sister and her friends! Even if she doesn't remember me, one of the other girls is bound to. Do you really think that your sister wants her stripper at her wedding! They are bound to think the worst of me, of you... of both of us." Kurt's was yelling, but he wasn't angry he just wanted Blaine to understand.

"I don't care what they think, Kurt." Blaine's voice was low this time, if Kurt was not listening so intently he probably would have missed it. One look at his face, showed Kurt just how much this was bothering him. He knelt down in front of the place on the couch Blaine had sat looking dejected. Kurt took his face in his hands.

"Look at me Blaine." Kurt stayed silent until their eyes connected. "I love you, and I want this thing to work with you. I'm not running away, because I want this to work. I am just trying to minimize the drama. Next week, after she gets back from her honeymoon, we can all get together for dinner, my treat or I'll cook. I just don't want anything to mess this up. Please, I love you, please understand where I am coming from."

Blaine nodded for a moment. "I should really be mad at you."

"Why?" Kurt asked, his heart racing.

"We were in the middle of our first fight and I was ready to just be mad at you… then you told me you loved me, and used logic and I just can't be mad anymore… I love you too Kurt." Before Kurt could realize what just happened, Blaine pulled him up into a breathtaking kiss.

When they parted, Kurt realized that he was now straddling Blaine's lap. He chuckled, "Hi there."

"Hey," Blaine answered with his own laugh.

"So, our first fight?" Blaine nodded, still not breaking eye contact. "Before we do anymore… making up, are you really okay with me not going with you Saturday? I would like nothing better than to be with you and meet your family but…"

"I understand." Blaine cut him off. "Sometimes I forget about the party. You deserve better than meeting my family when you could be reminded of that time of your life."

"I love you… can we make up properly now?" Kurt said before initiating the act himself.

Saturday night, Kurt sat on his couch wrapped in an old blanket, reading his script, trying to memorize his lines. Part of him enjoyed the quiet being alone afforded him, but mostly he just missed having Blaine's presence. He sipped his glass of wine, trying to lose himself in the words, but he just couldn't seem to concentrate. Instead, his mind wondered to what Blaine could be doing at that moment. He was probably on the dance floor, swaying to the music; Kurt wanted to be there with him. Kurt regretted not inviting Brit over; Santana was dancing tonight, or Tina and Mike. Honestly, he was lonely. He was never one to hate being alone, usually he enjoyed the solitude, but without Blaine things seemed dull. Not boring, dull, as if the color and vibrancy had faded out of the apartment.

Kurt gave up on work for the night, headed into the kitchen to refill his wine glass ready to soak in a nice hot tub before heading to bed. Alone. The tub was filling, soft music was playing, so Kurt barely heard the knock at the door. He grabbed his robe from the back of the door, wrapping his naked frame. Opening the door he expected to see Brittany, missing Santana, what he didn't expect to see was Blaine standing in his door.

"Blaine, what are you doing…" Kurt began but was cut off by Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine pulled away after a moment. "I missed you," he said simply.

"I just saw you this morning," Kurt teased which Blaine returned with a pout.

"I know that, but they were talking about love and finding that special person at the wedding. And at the reception they kept playing all these love songs, and in the toast they kept talking about how you could just tell how much Elise and Robert love each other… and all I could think about was you." Blaine leaned in for another kiss, but Kurt backed away.

"As much as I would love to soliloquize on how much I love you in the hall of my building… I have a bath running and I don't think my downstairs neighbors would appreciate me making it rain in their apartment." Kurt told him leading him into the apartment. "Grab a glass of wine and join me?" Kurt asked.

As Blaine went to the kitchen to get his wine, Kurt hurried to the bathroom. He found some candles under the sink and lit them around the tiny room. He changed his playlist to play soft romantic music. "Were you expecting me?" Blaine asked as he entered.

"No, I was just going to have a relaxing bath, but I think this is much better don't you?"

Once the two were comfortably in the tub, Kurt leaning comfortably against Blaine chest, Blaine told him in detail about the wedding. Kurt listened wishing he could have been there; it seemed like such an elaborate affair. As Blaine described everything, Kurt couldn't picture Elise and this unknown Robert, he found himself picturing himself and Blaine, standing in front of the crowd. He pictured himself staring lovingly into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes reciting his vows. He saw it so clearly, and it just seemed… right. Shaking his head, he cleared the image away, trying to enjoy having this wet naked man in the bath beside him. He turned until he could press a slow sensuous kiss to Blaine's lips, but whispered a quick 'I love you' before connecting them.

Kurt was a nervous wreck; it was Monday a week after the wedding and in less than an hour Blaine's family would be here. He was dashing around his small kitchen trying to prepare a nice meal for the evening. Asparagus and potatoes were roasting in the oven, chicken breasts were marinating and he was cutting vegetables up for a salad. Kurt whirled around when he heard the front door open, signaling Blaine's return from his own apartment, where he went to pick up more chairs. Kurt only had four, along with a large folding table his father had built for him the first year they came to New York for Thanksgiving.

"Blaine can you move the couch back against the back wall, set up the table, the linens are here. I will plate the food in the kitchen so you only have to worry about setting out the silverware, napkins, water and wine glasses. Are you sure that your family will like the wine I picked out? Oh I also do you think the flowers or the candles are a more appropriate center piece? And.."

Blaine cut Kurt off with a kiss. "Calm down, I told you they will love you. Don't stress out so much."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Okay, calm I can do this. It's not like… okay it is the first time I have ever done this. But I can do this."

"You've never met a boyfriend's parents before?" Blaine asked his arms still around Kurt waist.

Kurt shook his head, "No, Jay was the only really serious boyfriend I had, and we broke up before I met them. I always found a way out of it… until now. But I can do this, I want to do this."

"Of course you can. I will be here, I love you so they will love you."

Kurt was in the kitchen just putting the chicken in the pan, when the knock on the door announced the arrival of their first guest. "Blaine, honey can you get that I have chicken hands." He called to Blaine who was getting dressed back in the bedroom. He heard Blaine moving through the living room to the front door.

"Elise, Robert, come on in, Kurt is just in the kitchen finishing up dinner." He heard Blaine telling his sister and brother-in-law.

"We brought some wine, I'll just take it to him then," floated in from the other room, and before Kurt could prepare himself Elise was walking into his tiny kitchen. "Hello Kurt, it's lovely to finally meet you, my brother can't stop talking about you," she said from right behind him.

Kurt turned and saw the familiar beautiful woman standing in the doorway holding a bottle of wine. A look of confusion crossed her face, and Kurt couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't realize where she knew him from. "Elise, it is an honor to meet you. Here let me take that from you." Kurt's voice came out higher than usual in his anxiety. He took the bottle of wine from her, setting it on the counter before turning back to chicken.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar." Elise spoke to Kurt's back. He just wanted Blaine to come in and help but he heard him in the room talking to Elise's husband.

"I don't think we ever formally met, no. Just…"Kurt mumbled before trailing off.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked her in the face for the first time. "You were the man at my bachelorette party weren't you, the dancer. But I thought that Blaine said you were an actor." Her face was soft, but her voice had a sharpness to it.

Kurt turned back to the chicken, testing it to see if it was ready to flip before answering. "I am." He said simply in answer to both her questions.

"Blaine… a little help in here." Elise called out of the room.

"What is it sis?" Kurt turned to see Blaine a smile still planted on his face enter the crowded kitchen. Elise's arms were crossed and she looked between the two men waiting for an explanation. Kurt expected to see Blaine's smile fade, but instead he looked over at Kurt with an even bigger smile. "You need to flip the chicken before it burns Kurt."

"Oh god," Kurt exclaimed before turning back to see the chicken just now ready to cook.

"Blaine, please explain to me what is going on here. How did you end up dating my stripper." She whispered the last sentence.

"Elise come on, he isn't

"Oh god," Kurt exclaimed before turning back to see the chicken just now ready to cook.

"Blaine, please explain to me what is going on here. How did you end up dating my stripper." She whispered the last sentence.

"Elise come on, he isn't _your _stripper. And while Kurt is not dancing anymore, he was never just a stripper." Blaine told her a stern edge to her voice. Kurt continued to work on the chicken hoping that he could get through this ordeal without tears.

"You know what I mean Blaine." Elise's tone was just as harsh as before.

Blaine sighed before answering, "We met in the elevator after your party. I wanted to apologize because I heard him tell Candace he doesn't dance at co-ed parties. We started talking and I asked him out." Elise made to speak but Blaine talked over whatever she might have said. "He initially refused, but I finally convinced him to give me a chance. We went on our first date not long after and have been pretty much inseparable since. Everything I told you about him is true, I just didn't tell you about the dancing. We were both kind of hoping you would forget. Not because I am ashamed about what Kurt used to do, but so that you wouldn't judge him unfairly on that."

Kurt couldn't pretend to be fascinated with the cooking chicken any longer and so turned to watch the two siblings interact. Elise's face had softened again. "Blaine did you really think I would be unreasonable about this."

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't be, but… Elise, I love him, I didn't want to jeopardize this and you would be surprised how many people automatically assume the worst of Kurt because of this." Blaine had tears in his eyes.

Elise turned to Kurt the unspoken question clear on her face. "I asked him not to tell you. I didn't want this meeting to be any more awkward than it already could be. If it makes you feel any better, I hated dancing for those parties and I am 100% gay."

Elise laughed making Kurt relax, "Oddly I think it does, although a few of my friends will be disappointed to hear that."

A knock interrupted the conversation and Blaine excused himself, since it was easier for him to exit the kitchen. Blaine loudly welcome his parents, inviting them in to sit down. Kurt started plating the chicken as Elise spoke again. "I'm sorry Kurt about earlier, it was just a shock. It is truly nice to meet you." She turned around to went to greet the Andersons.

Kurt was adding the asparagus and potatoes to the plates, when he felt strong arms around his waist. "Almost ready?" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt nodded, as he continued to add the food to each plate. "Nervous?"

"A little, but I'll be okay. Why don't you open the wine and I will be out in just a minute." Kurt replied grabbing the salad to finish off the plates.

Blaine could be heard pouring the wine, talking and laughing as the last knock sounded. A chorus of hellos echoed through the room as Micah and his girlfriend came in the door. Kurt emerged from the kitchen and Blaine immediately strode over to Kurt. "Everyone this is Kurt." All eyes turned to the couple, "Kurt that is Micah and Josie, my parents Greg and Abby, you met my sister Elise in the kitchen, and that is her husband Robert."

Kurt surveyed the room, all the Anderson children seemed to have inherited Abby's black hair but only Micah's was straight like their father. "Pleased to meet you all, dinner's ready, Blaine could you help me bring it out?"

It took two trips for everyone's food to be set on the table, and it was cramped having only been built to hold six people, but everyone had smiles on their faces. They were all complementary of the food and though the conversation was stilted at first, soon enough they were all talking and laughing together. When everyone was finished, Kurt and Blaine cleared the table with such ease working together it was almost like choreography.

Kurt reentered the living room and said, "I have coffee and dessert, if you would just give me a moment, I can clear the table away and we can sit on the couches." Kurt handed Blaine the centerpiece and table cloth, and began working to take the table apart.

"What an ingenious idea, I wondered how you had such a large table in this space." Mr. Anderson told him.

Kurt continued to dismantle the table as he answered, "I know this place is pretty small. My dad made the table so we wouldn't have to eat Thanksgiving dinner around my coffee table. Unfortunately, I haven't had much of a chance to use it, since then." He folded the table up until it was small enough to fit into the hall closet. Once he placed it inside, Kurt arranged the helped Blaine move the couch and coffee table back where they belong and motioned for everyone to sit.

Blaine followed Kurt back into the kitchen to load up the coffee and cheesecake onto a serving tray. "I told you they would love you." Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt swatted him before moving back to finish dishing out the food. "They are great, I should have known, I mean look at you."

Kurt leaned over kissing Blaine soundly, when he pulled away with a little hum, he noticed Mrs. Anderson standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I was just coming to see if you need a little help, but I see you have everything under control." She said, obviously trying to stifle a grin.

"Yes, we were just bringing it out." Kurt told her, blushing like crazy. Once she turned around Kurt shoved Blaine out the door, before following him with the tray.

They all sat around the coffee table. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson on one couch, Robert and Elise on another, Micah and Josie next to each other in two of the dining chairs and Kurt and Blaine on the floor. Kurt told them all about the show he was working on, answering all their questions and promising them tickets to come see it. Blaine talked about his Glee club and their upcoming sectionals competition. Kurt discovered that Robert was a doctor, and surgeon and Josie was a speech pathologist. Soon it was getting late, and Blaine's family began to depart, since everyone had work in the morning.

As Kurt helped Mrs. Anderson into her coat, she turned to him. "The dinner was really lovely. I must admit that I am hard to please when it comes to home cooking, what with my line of work; but you exceeded expectations. It was lovely to meet you. Please join us for Thanksgiving if you don't have plans already."

"I would really like that, thank you. And it was a pleasure meeting you." Kurt told her, he was then surprised when she brought him into a hug.

As they left, Kurt noticed Blaine's parents giving him and odd look before they departed. "What was that about?" Kurt asked after they shut the door.

"I think they noticed I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. But they like you, otherwise they would have insisted I walk them out."

Later as Kurt lay spent, entwined with Blaine, he looked back on the evening and could remember what he was so worried about in the first place. With a smile, he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please let me know. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. There will be a few more chapters after this, still not sure how much longer it will be. **

The weeks flew by with Kurt and Blaine spending most of their time together. They only seemed to part for work, and those few hours a day were filled for both of them with what they loved to do, so that time seemed to speed by. Kurt felt like he was living a fantasy. He was doing what he loved and he had a wonderful man by his side. He never was a one to think that he needed someone to make him happy, but with everything else in his life finally going right, Blaine just completed that picture.

The couple spent Thanksgiving with Blaine's family. After the meal they even sat around the Andersons penthouse apartment playing games until the wee hours of the morning. By the time Kurt and Blaine stumbled back to Blaine's apartment, Kurt's stomach hurt from all the wonderful food and laughing so hard all night. It wasn't the same as spending Thanksgiving with his own family, but Kurt had felt included all night, like he really belonged there too.

The last Saturday in November, just days before Kurt's show was set to open, Blaine told Kurt to dress up, he was taking them out on the town. Kurt knew that once Assassins opened, their time together would be much more limited, with Blaine teaching during the day and Kurt with shows almost every night and all day on the weekends, so he was glad Blaine had planned something special.

All through their dinner at a posh restaurant Blaine insisted they go to; Kurt tried to get him to tell him where they were going. Blaine, however, was determined to see the surprise through to the end. They were laughing, and kissing each other through the streets of New York, Kurt not even paying attention to where they were headed, too caught up in Blaine now to care what they were doing. It wasn't until they stopped in front of The Ambassador Theatre, Kurt froze as he looked up into the blown-up face of one Rachel Berry.

"I thought since we won't have time to see any plays while you are starring in one I would treat us. I have heard nothing but rave reviews about End of Our Time, and they are saying that Rachel Berry is almost a shoe in to win a Tony." Blaine beamed at Kurt, who was still frozen in shock.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt breathed, but not in awe and excitement. "I don't…."

Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face and immediately cupped his face in his hands, "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Rachel is my ex-roommate, and can we just say that things didn't end on the best of terms." Kurt mumbled, ashamed of himself.

"I had no idea Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" Blaine soothed, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace.

The chuckle that escaped Kurt was humorless, "Well, while Rachel may not be an angel, it was mainly my fault. I just, I feel awful about it, and honestly I hate thinking about it."

"We don't have to see the show, I can try and sell them or something…" Blaine tried to fix the situation.

"No, you are excited to see it, and I shouldn't let petty arguments get in the way of a wonderful evening. Rachel may be a difficult but boy can she sing." Kurt told him, leading him to the lobby of the theatre.

Once they sat, Kurt turned to Blaine, "I moved here with Rachel right after high school. We both went to NYADA. As far as roommates go, we worked pretty well, sure there were times when we wanted to kill each other, but for the most part we got along well, even better than when we were in high school, because we weren't trying to steal each other's spotlight." Kurt couldn't help but laugh remembering the many fights they had had at McKinley over one solo or another. "Things were going well with us, but it got really tense after her and Finn broke up. For three years, they tried the long distance thing. Finn was going to school in Ohio, just a couple of classes here and there while working for my dad. Finn… he never really knew what he wanted to do. In High School he dreamed about getting out of Lima, but I don't know, I don't think New York was the place for him. He tried, he would visit whenever he could, but it just wasn't him, he's a small town guy."

"I guess it's hard for me to think of not living in the city, I've been here my whole life. What is the appeal to him?" Blaine asked, merely curious.

"It's a lot more laid back I guess. I couldn't leave fast enough, what with the homophobia, and my dreams of the stage; but for people like my dad and Finn, I think they like knowing everyone. It makes them feel safe, but for me being able to just blend in sometimes made me feel safe." Kurt told him with a shrug.

"I think it would be impossible for you not to stand out in a crowd" Blaine said kissing his cheek.

"You know what I mean," Kurt admonished him. "Anyway, things were tense, but it was alright for a while after the break-up. Then right before graduation, Finn met Vicky. There was an unspoken rule at the apartment not to talk about Finn, but Rachel heard me Skyping Finn one night and he was telling me about her. I should have seen it coming."

"What," Blaine asked.

"Her moving out. Not long after leaving school, Rachel was cast in a show, it was a small part, but it was just the excuse she was looking for to leave. I had just started escorting for Santana. Anyway, we fought. You should know, when I am hurt or mad I tend to say things I don't mean. I'm awful, I say things that I know will hurt. That's why I say them. It's not something I am proud of, and I am working on it. I guess it is better you find this out now, than in the middle of an argument." Kurt warned him, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Duly noted, don't take anything you say during a fight to heart, if it was said to hurt me. Alright, I think I can remember that. I'll let you in on a little secret, when I get really mad, and I say I need to leave, let me, I will be back, I just need too cool off a bit so I don't do anything I'll regret." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and rubbing circles on the back of it.

Kurt smiled at him, "Will do. Look at us being all mature and working these things out before we even have a real fight." Kurt laughed. "Anyway, with Rachel, she tends to say things she thinks in the moment are true. She accused me of just riding the coattails of her talent and wanting to use her to become famous. She left, got a new place. I was struggling trying to pay the rent, and started dancing. You know that already. But I knew Rachel would come back to apologize, that's what she does. She is mad for a few weeks, and then wants to fix things. But I was ashamed and it was easier to blame Rachel than to take responsibility for my decision to start dancing. I blocked her number; I blocked her on Facebook. I cut her out of my life. I even marked her email address as spam. I moved not long after she left. I knew there was no way for her to find me. I didn't have to worry about Santana or Brittany telling her where I lived, because they never got along. By avoiding her, I could still blame her for the dancing. The thing is, I miss her, and I haven't lied to myself about it being her fault in a long time. I just didn't know how to undo all the damage I had done."

"Well, maybe for starters, we sit here and enjoy the show." Blaine told him with a smile, "And then afterwards, we can wait at the stage door and see if we can get her to talk to you. I mean, it sounds to me like you aren't the only one with something to apologize for."

Kurt sat mesmerized by Rachel's performance, she had grown so much while at NYADA, but now she was exceptional. He could see why all the critics were raving about her; even from their seats in the balcony, Kurt could see tears glistening in her eyes. During intermission, Kurt told Blaine the story of sneaking in to the Gershwin with Rachel to sing on the stage. "It was truly magical. That was the moment that I _knew_ I wanted to do that for the rest of my life. Before that I waffled between the stage and fashion, but even in the empty theatre, I could just feel that is where I belonged."

Blaine leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I can't wait to see you up on stage opening night."

"I can hardly believe we open on Tuesday. It still hasn't sunken in yet." Kurt sighed.

When the lights dimmed again, Kurt lost himself in the story, but it was hard not to just see Rachel up there. He knew her so well, had seen her in countless roles; part of him still saw the vulnerable Ohio girl with stars in her eyes.

After a standing ovation, Kurt could hardly contain his nerves. After two years of silence, his former best friend was so close. He clasps Blaine's hand fiercely in his as they walked to the stage door entrance. There was already a crowd there, holding their playbills wait for the chance to snag an autograph. Kurt inched their way forward, the cowardly part of him wanting to blend into the crowd. However, with Blaine by his side, he gathered his courage and waited for a glimpse of the girl who had walked out of his life.

After standing there for ten minutes, the actors finally started emerging from the building. Kurt craned his neck searching the group for the familiar brown head. Then he saw her, demurely signing a teenager's program, a smile on her face. Pulling Blaine with him he made his way over to where she was standing.

"You know, it is important to keep your eyes on your dream." He heard her tell the star struck girl. "Six years ago I was just another girl from the Midwest too, and now I get to do what I love every day. If I can do it so can you."

The girl thanked her profusely before being dragged away by her parents. Kurt took the moment to approach Rachel. She had turned to say something to a cast mate, when Kurt spoke, her head whipped around. "Rachel." It was a simple word, but it was harder to get out than Kurt thought possible. His voice cracked slightly, showing clearly his discomfort.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, before clearly reigning in her emotions and putting a mask of apathy on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to talk to you... to apologize for everything. Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine squeeze his hand in support.

Rachel hung her head, "I don't know Kurt, I'm not sure that is a great idea."

"Please Rachel," Kurt grabbed her hand with the one not occupied with Blaine. "please, I just want to talk and if the you want nothing to do with me, I completely understand. Just... please."

"Just…" sighed Rachel, "just give me ten minutes."

Kurt and Blaine moved away from the crowd to a place they were sure Rachel would see them. Once the rest of the people waiting began to disperse, Rachel approached them. She eyed Blaine for a minute before raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Rachel, this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Rachel Berry." Kurt introduced them, still feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Blaine gave her his charming smile, "You were truly amazing up there."

"Kurt, I thought you wanted to talk…" Rachel sounded wounded.

Kurt eyed the sidewalk. "I did… I do. Blaine brought me to the show as a surprise, but I have been wanting to talk to you for a while now. Can we go somewhere more private? My place is not too far away, neither is Blaine's."

"I don't know Kurt, you really hurt me cutting me out of your life like that. I don't know if I can forgive you." Rachel's eyes were boring into him.

Kurt grabbed her hand once more, "I know, I was mad and hurt and… can I just explain this back at my place. I don't want it to just be a hurried apology, you deserve to know everything. I am sorry Rachel… and I've… well I've missed you."

"Fine." That was all Rachel said until they were back in Kurt's apartment. Kurt offered to make coffee, which Rachel responded with only a nod. Blaine walked with him to the kitchen.

"I think it would be best if you two talked alone. I will just be in your room if you need me." Blaine said as he helped Kurt load a tray with everything they would need for coffee.

Kurt carried the tray in and sat it on the coffee table. "The coffee will be ready in just a minute." Kurt told Rachel who was eyeing the coffee-less tray with suspicion.

"If you will excuse me Rachel, I have some grading I need to do. It was nice meeting you." Blaine told her nodding his head in her direction before kissing Kurt quickly.

Before Blaine could disappear into the bedroom, Kurt said, "Thank you. I love you," making Blaine smile.

"Well, I must say that is quite a change. I haven't heard you say that since Jay." Rachel said bluntly.

"Yes, and I actually mean it this time." Rachel raised her eyebrows at them. "You know I was more in love with the thought of being in love than with Jay himself. Blaine is… different, he's special."

"Well… I'm glad you are happy, but I thought you wanted to talk about us." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest.

"I am so sorry… I have spent a long time blaming you for things that you had nothing to do with really." Kurt began, before telling her everything. She followed his voice as he continued his story fetching the freshly brewed coffee. She sat silently listening, as he told her about having to start stripping and the humiliation he felt. Her face showed nothing of what she could be thinking or feeling. "Then I met Blaine, and nothing has been the same since. He told me about this theatre company, and now I am one of their principle actors. We are in love, and everything is perfect… except I don't have one of my best friends to share it with. I am sorry I blamed you for so long, but I was ashamed. It was easier to keep you mad at me than to have you disappointed in me."

"Why now Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I have wanted to talk to you for a while now, but… I was still so embarrassed to tell you what I had been doing, what I was still doing. Then, I was afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Honestly, if Blaine wouldn't have surprised me with tickets for your show, and too late for us to make other plans, I probably wouldn't have attempted to contact you. But I couldn't waste the opportunity to talk to you when you were right there." Kurt told her, playing with the coffee cup in his hand.

Rachel sighed, but inched closer to Kurt, "You really did hurt me cutting me off like that. But I don't blame you, I said some truly awful things to you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken my heartache over your brother out on you."

"So… do you think we can be friends again?" Kurt asked.

"I think we can, now tell me all about this theatre of yours." Rachel said taking him into a hug.

Kurt launched into a full explanation about the theatre. He finished, "I just can't believe we are opening Tuesday, it doesn't seem like it could be real."

"I'll be there." Rachel said in her determined voice.

Kurt was shocked, "What?"

"I wanted to have someone there on my opening night, my dads couldn't make it until the weekend, and it just wasn't the same. I want to be there for you Kurt." She was firm, Kurt knew there was no way to talk her out of it but he felt he should try, after all he wasn't there for her.

"But you have a show, I couldn't possibly…" He began.

"Nonsense, Jocelyn will be thrilled to go on for me, after all you know I never get sick; poor girl had to learn those lines she might as well get one opportunity to do the show."

"Let me see if Blaine has an extra ticket. His family and Tina were all coming together, he might have gotten an extra ticket. Blaine!" He called to the bedroom.

Blaine stuck his head out of the door, he was dressed in his pajamas already. Kurt's heart leapt, he looked utterly adorable. "Yes?" he asked, looking between the two on the couch.

"Do you know if you have an extra ticket for Tuesday?" Kurt asked, his smile showing Blaine that everything was okay.

"Actually, Elise just texted me, Robert is on call that night so he can't make it. She is still coming, but I have his ticket. Why?" Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt on the last sentence a knowing look on his face.

Kurt placed his hand over Rachel's, "Miss Berry here wants to come see what a _real_ show is like." Kurt teased.

"Yes, I want to see what theatre was finally smart enough to cast Kurt." Rachel smiled.

Blaine joined them for a while, telling Rachel about the glee club and working with Tina. She promised to come and talk to them one day after the holidays. After a while, Blaine excused himself, wanting to leave the two friends to catch up some more. Kurt promised to join him later, relishing in a long kiss hoping to convey his thanks for this reunion.

Once Blaine was back in the bed room, Rachel gushed, "I have to say Kurt, you really did catch a great one. But I didn't think you were living together, how long have you been dating?"

"Almost two months," Kurt blushed, "but we aren't technically living together, but honestly we haven't spent a night apart since our first official date."

"Kurt!" She exclaimed, grabbing his knee.

"What? It has been an amazing whirlwind romance. It's… romantic." He tried to explain.

"That's just not like you." Rachel accused.

Kurt smiled, "I know. And we didn't… you know… sleep together that first night. We just slept together. He's wonderful in every way, and I love him."

"I'm very happy for you… for everything." Rachel said bringing him into a hug. "I've missed you Kurt."

Kurt squeezed her back, "I've missed you to Rachel."

"I'm going to go for now, you have a hot man in your room waiting for you. Far be it from me to keep you from your man." She pulled out a business card. "Here is my number, let me know what time to meet Blaine Tuesday."

Kurt walked Rachel to the door, almost reluctant to say goodbye, but wanting to thoroughly thank Blaine for his unknowingly perfect plan for the evening. Once the door was locked, Kurt turned back to his apartment, and rushed to bed and to the man he loves.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you for your reviews. It is amazing how much I can write when I am off work LOL. I hope to keep updating this quickly, but we will have to see. Please let me know. **

Kurt stood backstage, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was dressed, his costume a plaid, flannel shirt, jeans and boots; he had his guitar on his back (it was purely for show, but Blaine had been teaching him a few chords so he could fake it pretty well) and his make-up done. Most of the rest of the cast was on stage singing the opening number, Everybody's Got The Right. And Kurt stood there, nervous energy pulsing through him. In moments he would go on stage; just a few lines more and Kurt would make his professional acting debut.

He saw Jason, the man playing Booth exit on the opposite side of the stage, before his cry of 'Sic Semper Tyrannis' reverberated through the theatre. This was it. Kurt positioned his guitar and took the stage. Just before he opened his mouth to sing his first line, he caught sight of Blaine sitting, smiling in the front row. Then he lost himself in the show.

Kurt was tired, the show was almost done, but he had his most emotional scene left to do. He had just been forced off stage by the other assassins and just had enough time to strip the plaid shirt away, revealing his plain white tee, and to change into a pair of sneakers before the stage went black and he had to go out for his final scene. No more peppy musical numbers, now he really had to act.

The scene was hard for Kurt, it is never an easy task to put a gun to your head, even if you know it is just a prop. Kurt used the raw emotions from years of feeling he had no one, years he endured who know how before finding glee club, before finding an outlet. He used the desperation he felt, when the bullying got so bad, before Finn and his dad or any of his friends found out the extent.

When the shot rang out through the theatre, Kurt knew that signaled the end of the scene. He turned around, seeking approval of the other assassins, while he was sweeping the empty stage, he caught sight of Blaine once more, but there were tears glistening in the lights on his face. He grabbed the lunch pail and ran off the stage.

He sang the last number with the rest of the cast, pistol in hand. The weight of the gun, while odd when they first started rehearsing, now felt familiar. Kurt had to work hard not to chance another glance at Blaine as they bore down on the audience, raising their guns, this was not a moment he wanted to be looking at the man he loved. With one final massive display of gun fire, the stage went black. Kurt hurried back and grabbed his guitar, and waited for the curtain call to begin.

He was too caught up in getting where he needed to be that he didn't even hear the applause. He was focused on waiting for Jason to run back out of stage, he knew then he was next. As soon as Jason bowed, Kurt walked out on stage and was almost blown over by the wall of sound that hit him. His heart sped, as he noticed most of the house on their feet. Kurt couldn't control his smile as he approached the front of the stage. He bowed then threw a kiss at Blaine, before being joined in a line by the rest of the cast. After acknowledging the crew and bowing one more time, the curtain fell on Kurt's first performance.

With shaky fingers Kurt removed his makeup, the smile on his face could not be contained. He congratulated the other cast members and accepted complements in return, but he just wanted to see one group of people he knew would be waiting for him at the stage door.

Once he was dressed, he gathered his things and walked with his head held high out the back entrance of the theatre. He expected to see Blaine, his family and their friends. What he didn't expect was to see a crowd of people waiting with playbills in their hands. He started toward where he saw a familiar head of curls but was stopped by several people calling his name.

"Mr. Hummel, can I have your autograph?" a teenage boy called above the rest. Kurt approached the young man, a shy smile in place.

"Sure?" Kurt almost questioned his request. "What's your name?"

"Mark. You were amazing. Thank you so much for this. I'm going to keep it, so when you are famous, I can say I met you before you were a big star!" The boy gushed.

Kurt was startled by Mark's reaction, but after thanking him, there were more people asking for his autograph as well. Slowly, too slowly for Kurt's liking the crowd began to disappear. The cast all looked at each other, most with disbelief. As the last of the group had Kurt's signature, Kurt was finally free to see the people he wanting to talk to.

They were all talking to each other, Kurt was glad to see Rachel and Tina enjoying the conversation with Blaine's family. Before he was half way there, almost as if sensing Kurt's presence, Blaine turned and ran to him. He lifted Kurt in the air, kissing him soundly as they spun in circles. "You were amazing Kurt! Spectacular, astounding, breathtaking! I just can't tell you how proud I was of you tonight!"

"Way to take any praise we could say away from us, Blaine" Tina playfully scolded.

"Feel free to add your own opinion in," Kurt bantered with the group. "I don't think tonight I will tire of the compliments. That was amazing!"

"You were amazing." Blaine corrected with a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand giving him a critical look before speaking, "I really don't know what those directors were thinking," she began, and Kurt's great mood began to falter, doubt began to creep in. "Anyone who wouldn't cast you is a fool and will kick themselves for not seeing how spectacular you really are. I am so glad I was here for this."

Kurt extracted himself from Blaine long enough to bring Rachel into a hug, then was surprised when one by one, everyone else pulled him into a hug. Soon after, Mike joined the group, kissing Tina in greeting. Everyone gushed over his work on the show as well. It was getting late, so everyone began to depart; most of the Andersons in taxis and everyone else by foot. Tina, Mike and Rachel headed in the opposite direction from Kurt and Blaine.

They walked along in comfortable silence for a while before Blaine turned to Kurt. "I've been thinking." He began.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea." Kurt teased.

"Hush, I'm being serious." Blaine said, pushing Kurt lightly. "It's going to be harder to see each other now that your show has opened. And we've been spending every night together anyways. And it would just make more sense really and save us both money" Blaine babbled.

Kurt cut him off, "What are you saying Blaine?" Kurt didn't know whether to be excited or frightened.

"I think we should move in together." Blaine stated plainly.

"What? How?" Kurt stammered, "I mean, whose apartment will we give up? When are we doing this?"

"You mean you want to?" Blaine asked shyly, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes.

Kurt paused for a moment and thought over what he had just said. It is true, he wasn't worried about officially living with Blaine, he was just worried about the logistics. "Of course, I love you Blaine. Just how are we going to do this. I mean we would have to sell half of our furniture, and we are working opposite shifts now, I'm sure neither of our neighbors would be happy with us moving in the middle of the night. Plus my family will be here in less than a month."

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. "Now you're rambling." They shared a laugh before Blaine became serious. "I was thinking we could get a new place, one that is just ours. We could maybe afford a nice two bedroom, so then your family could stay with us if we found a place fast enough."

"But how?" Kurt asked as he unlocked his apartment door. "I mean how will we find a place, it will take us forever if the only time we have to look is Monday afternoons."

"Well… I thought maybe during the day while I'm at work you could look at places and maybe narrow it down. Then I could look at the ones you like. What do you think?" Blaine offered.

Kurt pulled him into the bedroom. "I think that sounds like a plan. Now I want to celebrate one of the best nights of my life. I opened a great show, I signed some autographs, and I was propositioned by this wonderful guy to live with him. So can we discuss the finer details of this later?"

The next morning as Blaine got ready for work, they talked about everything. How much they could afford, the area they wanted to live in, things that were important to each of them in an apartment. The Kurt started looking. It was a good distraction for the week, it kept his mind off the fact that reviews would be going out that weekend.

So all that week, Kurt researched and went to look at different apartments. None really stood out, they wanted to stay in the same area, close to the Theatre District. It was frustrating, but it helped Kurt not think about what the critics might say about his performance.

Each night after the show was done; Kurt would walk back to either his or Blaine's apartment, where Blaine would be waiting for him. This was the time they really got to talk about their day. They both relished this time, not used to the absence in each other's lives. Kurt would wake up with Blaine during the week and make him breakfast while he readied for work.

Their relationship changed during this time. They no longer could spend countless hours together, so they appreciated the little time they had so much more. They each made sure to let the other in completely sharing the mundane with the exciting.

Saturday morning found Kurt waking in the bed alone. He stretched out, surprised to feel the slightly warm space next to him empty. Blaine never woke before Kurt, he liked to sleep in; so Kurt rose from bed, wrapping his robe around him to displace the winter chill, and made his way into Blaine's living room.

He heard singing coming from the kitchen, which brought a smile to his face. He crept in and watched as Blaine sang and danced around the small space, preparing breakfast. A small plate of bacon sat next to a plate of scrambled eggs. Blaine was currently flipping pancakes.

Kurt inched forward quietly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, causing him to jump slightly. "Morning." Kurt whispered, placing a kiss on Blaine's ear. "Making breakfast?"

Blaine gave him a kiss back, before dutifully turning back to the pancakes. "Well, you wake up every morning to make me breakfast, so I thought I would return the favor."

"You don't have to do that, sweetie, I know that you like to sleep in on weekends." Kurt said giving him a squeeze.

Blaine laughed, "Well I used to, but I'd much rather spend that time with you. What time do you have to go to the theatre?"

"Not until one. Did you want to meet me for dinner between shows?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now go sit down and I will bring your food out, it's almost finished." Blaine told him.

A minute later, Blaine was bringing a tray out to the living room, but food wasn't the only thing on it. Stacks of newspapers lay next to their food. The smile fell instantly from Kurt's face. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"If you think it is the entertainment papers, then yes. I haven't read them, but I thought we might read them together." Blaine said with a smile that Kurt just couldn't return.

"I can't." he whispered instead.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. "Why not? I told you, you were spectacular, don't you believe me."

"You are a little biased. Just read them, quickly. At least if it is bad, I have a few hours to wallow before I have to go make a fool of myself on stage." Kurt mumbled.

"Okay, New York Times…"

"Yes let's start with the small rag no one pays attention to." Kurt scoffed.

Blaine rolled his eyes before reading:

_There is a new theatre in town. Just what New York needs right? In this case that is one hundred percent true. We were skeptical at best; and were gladly proven wrong. NFB Theatre Company housed in the old Delany Theatre, has brought us a wealth of new talent. Their premier performance, Assassins opened Tuesday, a delightful surprise. The company is full of many talented members._

_One to keep an eye on in the future is Miss Celia Grant. Her Squeaky was fun and quirky without being over the top. Not only is she a wonderful actress, but her voice could even rival critically acclaimed Broadway star Rachel Berry. Miss Berry had better watch out in the future, she may have a real rival on her hands. _

_The most notable stand out though, is Mr. Kurt Hummel. A virtual unknown in the New York Theatre world, we were wary to see him not only cast as The Balladeer, but also doubled as Oswald. We were blown away. His Balladeer was fun and just snarky enough, without losing the fun folk aspect of the role. His voice is nothing short of breathtaking, with a quality that sets it apart from your average Broadway star. What impressed us the most was his transformation into Oswald. I call it a transformation, aside from his physical appearance and the playbill, I would not have known it was the same actor. He embodied the role with such fervor, you could sense the depression and desperation Oswald felt. I was not the only audience member with tears in my eyes after this scene. Give Mr. Hummel a few years and you will not be talking about theatre without mentioning this great talent."_

Blaine lowered the paper, "It goes on to talk about some of the other cast. He pokes some fun at Jeremy's accent as Czolgosz. But otherwise it is a great review. You've done it Kurt!"

Kurt was dumbfounded, he could hardly believe that this was really happening. They took turns reading through the rest of the reviews; all were similar. Kurt felt bad for Jeremy, he had been struggling with the accent for weeks, but he couldn't help but feel elated for himself and Celia.

Once breakfast was finished, Blaine suggested they go apartment shopping together before Kurt had to go to the theatre. They wandered around the city, unimpressed by what they were finding. There was nothing that set any of the apartments apart from the others.

"At this rate, we could just pick any of them." Kurt complained.

Blaine squeezed his hand, "Well just one more and then we can grab lunch and I will walk you to the theatre. We are at your place tonight right?"

"Either way, it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

The last apartment was an older building, an old woman greeted them with a smile when they told her they wanted to see what she had for rent. "Oh, I think we have just the place for you, dears. Follow me."

They took the elevator to the top floor and the woman asked them about themselves. She was a sweet older lady, and cooed over them as a couple. "I think it is sweet you two have found each other. You know some of my friends don't understand the gays, but I think it doesn't matter who you love as long as you have love in your heart." Kurt and Blaine shared a smile at this.

"Now this apartment has been recently renovated, and it is one of my favorites." She said as she unlocked the door. They stepped inside and the first thing Kurt noticed was a spiral staircase just to the left of the entry. The space beyond it was open and inviting. Large windows lined one wall, making the hardwood floors gleam in the sunlight. He could see the kitchen open onto the living room just behind the staircase. To their right was a half bath, it was small but large enough for general use. "Just take a look around. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, as well as a private terrace. I don't manage the stairs too well, so I'll be down here if you have any questions."

Kurt and Blaine wandered hand in hand through the apartment. The kitchen was modern with stainless steel appliances. The counters were grey marble. Together they walked up the staircase, waiting for something to be horribly wrong with the place. The only things Kurt didn't love about the place was there was no master bath, so when they had guests over they would have to share, and the bedrooms shared a wall, meaning if they had someone spending the night they would have to be mindful of their noises. Other than that it was perfect, and how often would they have overnight guest; not enough to make him hate the place.

They walked out on the terrace and marveled at the wonderful view. Kurt could picture them sharing a glass of wine watching the lights of the city blink, or sharing a morning cup of coffee watching the city fully wake up. He turned to Blaine, "I love it." His voice was quiet, and hopeful.

"Me too. How much was this one?" Blaine asked, sure that this would be the breaking point.

Kurt looked down at his notes, "$3250 a month. We can do this Blaine, that is less than both our apartments combined."

The smile that broke across Blaine's face was priceless. "This is ours, this is going to be our place." He grabbed Kurt and spun him around, kissing him with fervor. "Let's go down and tell Mrs. Jennings."

She promised to draw up a lease for them and have it ready in the morning for them to sign. Kurt didn't even realize what a milestone this was for him. Never before had he lived with another man, let alone a lover. Now, after less than three months together, after less than a week of looking, he was about to sign a joint lease with this wonderful, enthusiastic, supportive man. If Kurt would have thought about it, he might have been frightened, but his heart told him, it just felt right. 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter turned out to be kind of filler, but I like it. I didn't want to continue with the next part in this chapter, because when I do I start to feel it is getting too long and either truncate what I am writing, or split it in a place that doesn't feel natural. So I hope you like it. Thank you everyone for the reviews and adds. Please continue to let me know what you think. I LOVE feedback! **

They signed the lease for the apartment Sunday morning. Saturday night they stayed up later than they intended discussing the logistics of moving in together. At first, it seemed so easy, but they had to decide how they were going to pay for things. They knew they wanted to be equals in this, but after a fair amount of arguing, Blaine finally conceded to allow Kurt to pay the security deposit from his savings; Kurt felt it was an investment, knowing they would get it back when they moved. Plus, Kurt had set aside a fair amount of money when he had been dancing. After that, they decided they would set up a joint banking account for rent and household expenses, which they would both set money in. As luck would have it, they already used the same bank, meaning it would be easy to transfer the money when needed.

Before heading to the apartment to sign papers, Kurt had insisted on stopping and getting paint samples. Once Mrs. Jennings handed them the keys, they began the part Kurt was most dreading. He was never good at decorating with other people in mind. The revamp of his basement room when Finn and Carole first were going to move in had ended in nothing less than disaster. Once the newly formed family moved to a bigger house, Kurt had learned he needed to concede most of the decorating decisions to Carole and his father, he hated the end result, but knew it was temporary and he would only have to live there two years. With Rachel, they finally decided the common living area would stay white and basic, since they couldn't agree on anything else. Their rooms were their havens, showing each of their styles. Eventually a few tasteful show posters made it to the walls, but otherwise it looked just like your standard apartment.

Kurt knew he could be a decorating monster, and tended to go overboard, he just hoped Blaine could handle it, could handle him. This would be more of a test of their relationship than anything before. "With our furniture, we could either go more earthy or subdued in the living room," Kurt began. "Now the countertops are grey in the kitchen and it is open to the space, but we could make either work."

Blaine cut him off, "I think we should use your living room furniture. But instead of the keeping the walls white like in your place, we could go grey. That would work well with the color of the counters, and we could still use color accents to make the place pop." Kurt stood there gaping at him for a moment, not sure what to say. "Or, you know, whatever you wanted to do." Blaine added nervously.

"NO! That is a great idea… I just… I was thinking the same thing… and god I love you!" Kurt launched himself at Blaine, kissing him slowly. He pulled back with a smile, "Okay, now what shade of grey? Do you want something like Winter in Paris or Tuxedo Tie?" He said holding each swatch up against the wall for Blaine to see. Blaine grabbed the paint samples and began shifting through them.

Finally, he held one up, "I quite like Ocean Storm, what do you think?"

Kurt looked at Blaine's selection it was darker than Winter in Paris, but a couple of shades lighter than Tuxedo Tie. "It's perfect. You know this has never been this easy for me." Kurt smiled, "Okay now what about the half bath?"

"I think Winter in Paris would be nice, we don't want anything too dark, it is such a small room." Blaine told him with a sweet smile.

They went through the rest of the house the same way. They decided on a Vessel Grey for their bed room and Metropolis Grey for the guest bedroom. Blaine's bed frame would go in their bedroom, with Kurt's mattress since it was softer, while Kurt's frame and Blaine's mattress would go in the other. They decided they would splurge for new bedding for both. After lunch, they parted for the day, Blaine with instructions to go and buy paint.

The next day, Kurt walked Blaine to work, before heading to their new place. Rachel was meeting him there, to help them paint. Kurt was excited to spend some time with Rachel again. When he called her yesterday between shows, she nearly squealed his ear off over the phone when he told her they were moving in together.

He had just slipped into his old coveralls from the garage when Rachel knocked at the door. Kurt opened the door with a flourish. "Welcome Miss Berry to Chateau de Klaine."

"Klaine?" she questioned, stepping into the apartment.

"I never got to have a couple name in high school, indulge me." Kurt smiled.

Rachel looked around the apartment. "Where did you find this place, this is amazing."

"And it is only a couple of hundred bucks more than what our apartment cost. Just think, if we would have looked harder we might have been able to live in a place like this." Kurt teased.

Once Rachel was changed into an old pair of sweats, they got to work. First they carefully covered the floors and then taped around the windows, outlets and ceiling. Kurt placed the cans of paint in the appropriate room and they got to work.

"So, how hard was it to get him to let you have complete control of the decorating?" Rachel asked teasingly.

Kurt gave her a shy look, "Actually, if you must know, he picked out most of the colors himself. It was entirely too easy. I mean you know me; I have a specific eye when it comes to decorating. He just… he gets me… completely. I mean it's not like we are so much alike, but we understand each other."

They talked more about Blaine and what had been happening the last two years as they painted the living room. It almost surprised Kurt how easy it was to fall back into a friendship with Rachel Berry. It had been long enough that her hateful words no longer rang in his ears as they chatted. She seemed to have forgiven him for his own cutting words and the lack of contact.

"I met Henry about a year and a half ago. Things were going well, but… well he couldn't handle the fame I was getting. Once the new show opened and the talk of Tony's came up, he just kind of freaked. I mean, I guess I should have seen it coming, I don't think he became a librarian solely because he likes books. He liked the quiet solitude of it. It finally ended last month, he said he had enough of the fame. The breaking point was the first time his picture showed up in the paper. It's hard, so I'm glad you found Blaine, he doesn't seem to care about the fame either way… that's good." Rachel told him.

Kurt sighed in sympathy. "I understand about men not understanding about work. Right after I started dancing, I met this guy at a coffee shop. We went out once, he was really nice. But as soon as he found out what I was doing for a living, first he tried to sleep with me, when that didn't happen, he ran for it." He paused, taking Rachel's paint smeared hand in his own. "You will find someone Rachel, you are exceptional. Any man that doesn't see that, they aren't worth it."

Blaine brought them sandwiches for lunch, Kurt refused to leave the apartment splattered with paint. When he entered the apartment Blaine's smile was radiant as he exclaimed, "Wow, guys it is looking great in here!" before carefully pulling Kurt in for a slow, sweet kiss.

Once they pulled back Kurt retorted, "It is a good thing that you are so appreciative, since we are doing all the work."

"You were the one who didn't want to wait until the weekend to start painting." Blaine's laugh was like music to Kurt.

As they ate, Kurt and Blaine led Rachel around the apartment explaining everything they planned on doing to the place. She tried to offer a couple of opinions which they quickly turned down, Blaine a lot more gently than Kurt.

It took most of the day to paint the entire downstairs of the apartment. They might have gotten more done, but both Kurt and Rachel had a tendency to stop to gesture while they were talking. And the talked a lot.

Just before Blaine returned for the day, Rachel asked, "So… how is your family?" She wouldn't look at Kurt when she asked, but seemed fascinated by the patch of wall she was painting.

"Well, Dad is doing great, his heart is still looking good. He even isn't fighting against the diet so much anymore. Carole is now head nurse in the Labor and Delivery unit, she loves it. You know how much she loves babies." Kurt said, avoiding the subject he had a suspicion Rachel really wanted to discuss.

However, Rachel wasn't having it, "What about Finn? How is he?" She sounded nonchalant, but Kurt noticed her shoulders tense just a bit as she spoke.

"Finn's fine, he's still working with my dad. He should have a business degree in the spring if he can get the last couple of classes he needs next semester." Kurt told her, hoping she would drop it.

She didn't. "Is he still dating that… girl?"

"No Rachel, actually Vicky was cheating on him, he found out on Facebook actually. You know what a sore spot that is for him." He then turned to her. "But please Rachel, do all of us a favor and don't go down that road again. He's not going to leave Ohio, and you're not going to leave New York."

"I'm not… I just… I love him and I think about him… and I just want to know how he is doing. I miss him too." Rachel's voice was strained, Kurt could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Rachel, I know that you loved him, but wouldn't it be better if you tried to move on?" The look Rachel shot him was dangerous. "Listen… just, I don't want either of you hurt. I honestly don't think any good could come out of you too at this point."

Rachel still looked like she could kill him. "Be that as it may Kurt, all I am doing is asking about an old friend. Just next time you talk to him tell him I said hi."

Kurt knew better than to press the issue further, "Fine, Rachel, I will pass on your greetings."

Rachel was cleaning the paintbrushes from the living room and Kurt was finishing up the downstairs bathroom when Blaine returned from work. Rachel left soon after, paint still on her face and her. "It will help me not be noticed by my fans. I get stopped at least twice a week now, by people wanting my autograph." She told them after refusing the use of their shower. The boys used the rest of the evening prepping the upstairs for painting.

By the end of the week, Kurt was exhausted having painted the entire apartment and packing during the day and doing shows at night the rest of the week. Saturday morning, he didn't even wake up until almost eleven, something he had never done. When he woke up, there was a note on the pillow on Blaine's side of the bed.

_Kurt, _

_Had to meet the movers at my place at 9. I will call you later to let you know how everything went. We will hopefully be at your place by 2. Tonight we get to spend it in OUR place! I love you, break a leg today!_

_Love always and forever, _

_Blaine_

_P.S. There is fruit and yogurt in the fridge for your breakfast. Hope you enjoy!_

Kurt smiled at the thought of finally being able to sleep in a space that was theirs. He rolled himself out of bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom. After showering, dressing and packing his product away as he went, Kurt sat down to eat breakfast. Blaine had cut up strawberries, oranges, apples, kiwi and grapes in a little bowl, in another was fresh yogurt they had picked up at the health food store last night.

It was a weird day for Kurt, usually on the weekend he would see Blaine before the matinee as well as at dinner after. Today, they only had time for short phone call while Blaine was overseeing the move into the apartment. Blaine however did arrange for Tina, who had been helping him at the apartment, to bring him a special meal to the theatre, complete with a new note from Blaine.

_My love, _

_As much as I would rather be there with you, I am so happy to be here, preparing our place for us. Hurry home soon. I love you!_

_Always yours,_

_Blaine_

Kurt flushed reading the note, before thanking Tina for bringing the food. She gave him a knowing look before going to find Mike.

By the time the show was over, Kurt couldn't wait to make his way to the new apartment. It felt strange leaving the theatre and not heading to his or Blaine's apartment. But it was with a new thrill that Kurt traversed the new route to their place and just the thought of a place that was really their put a new spring in Kurt's step. The night was cold, and he had to pull his scarf across his face to ward off the biting wind. When he stepped into the lobby of their (their!) building, the warmth that greeted him gnawed at his face.

Kurt opened the door to their new apartment to see that Blaine had been hard at work. The living room was set up and candles flickered on every surface. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. He smiled and called out, "Honey, I'm home!" into the space.

Blaine appeared, coming down the spiral staircase. He didn't say a word before bring Kurt in close, kissing him breathless. "I missed you today." He whispered. "Welcome home."

"The place looks amazing." Kurt commented as Blaine led him over to the couch.

Blaine handed him a glass of champagne, "I wanted this to be special." Blaine held up his own glass, "They say home is where your heart is, well for me now that is true. To always coming home to the one I love."

Kurt took a sip of his champagne before grabbing Blaine by the back of his neck and pulling him in to another kiss. "I love you, and even if I came home to boxes all over the place and our apartment a mess, it would be special, because I was coming home to you."

They fed each other chocolate covered strawberries Blaine had laid out on the coffee table, just talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Kurt liked this, the ease that was between them; the never feeling like he had to play a part for Blaine. Kurt knew Blaine loved him for just who he is; biting remarks, drama, and all. To Kurt, Blaine was perfect; not that he didn't have flaws, but that he was a perfect fit for him, he would never dream of changing anything about him.

Hand in hand they walked around the room, blowing out the candles together one by one. They made it up the staircase together, and as they stood in front of the sink, brushing their teeth together, not ready to part yet, Kurt flashed back to that vision he had the night of their first date. It seemed like such a fantasy then, but here they were now, not so much later, living that reality.

Kurt surveyed the work Blaine had done that day in the bedroom. Everything was neatly set up. "It's perfect Blaine, just how I pictured it." He told him, Kurt noticed Blaine blushing. "How did you get everything done so fast?" he had to ask.

Blaine rubbed the back of his head, almost nervously, "Well, actually I didn't. Just don't go in the spare room, everything I didn't get to yet is just shoved in there." Kurt tried to look annoyed but instead a smile broke out on his face. "Don't worry I will get everything else sorted out tomorrow. I just didn't want you coming home on our first official night here to a huge mess."

"No," Kurt told him. "Tomorrow, I will help you sort everything out. You didn't have to worry about it so much, but thank you, it was lovely."

With that, Kurt pulled him into a kiss. That night they christened the apartment in the best way they knew how. It was finally completely theirs.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Another update WOW! Thank you for the reviews and adds. I really appreciated it when you take the time to let me know what you thought. I have more I want to say, but I will leave that to the end of this chapter. **

The next two weeks rushed by in a flurry of activities. Kurt and Blaine spent much of their free time shopping for Christmas, and buying things for their apartment. They found a deep red comforter for their bed, and a Cobalt blue one for the best room. They found the perfect presents for each of their families and friends.

Kurt could hardly believe how great it felt coming home to Blaine officially each night. There was something different than coming home to his apartment and knowing Blaine would be there, or going to Blaine's at night. This was completely theirs, there was no longer a silent fear that they would skip a night.

The Thursday before Christmas, Kurt made his was to JFK to pick up his family. It had been a year since he last saw them and he could hardly contain his excitement. He stood at the gate craning his head trying to see through the sea of people trying to catch a glimpse of them. Finally, thanks to his extreme height, Kurt spotted Finn. Kurt jumped up and down waving his arms trying to catch his attention, not caring about the strange looks he was eliciting. He saw Finn's face spilt into his dopy grin as he noticed him.

Soon Burt, Carole and Finn were approaching and what little decorum Kurt had maintained went out the window. He launched himself at them, bringing them into a clumsy group hug. "God, I have missed you guys!" He exclaimed, squeezing them each individually.

"We've missed you too buddy." His father told him bringing him into an another hug.

They gathered the luggage, then made their way out front to catch a taxi. Once the suitcases were loaded, Kurt climbed in and told the taxi driver the address. His family told them all about the goings on in Lima and Kurt in turn told them about how things were going with the show.

When they pulled up in front of his building, Kurt's dad turned to him and asked, "Did you move or something?"

"What didn't I tell you?" Kurt looked at his father confused. He could have sworn that he had mentioned to his family in the last two weeks about the move. It was then Kurt realized he hadn't called them since the move. Things had been hectic, and Kurt was rarely home when he knew his father would be.

"No, I think I would remember something like that," Burt told him stepping into the elevator.

Kurt gave him a strained smile, this was something he wished he would have prepared is family for. He knew his family tried to be accepting and his dad has away been great, but this was a huge thing just to spring on them. "I really thought I told you. I'm sorry."

Finn looked around the hall as they stepped back off. "This place is really nice, how do you afford it. They must pay you really good at that theatre."

"Well, honestly it's not that much more than my old place. It's two bedroom, so that is what really does it." Kurt explained.

Burt seemed to be examining him closely, "Why you need two bedrooms Kurt?"

Kurt didn't answer, he was opening the door to the apartment. "Blaine, sweetie, we're home," he called ignoring the look his dad was giving him.

"You made great time, I didn't expect you so soon." Blaine smiled at them as he appeared from the kitchen. "Here let me take those from you." He said reaching for the bags in Kurt and Burt's hands.

"Dad this is Blaine. Blaine these are my parents," Carole still beamed at being introduced like this, "Burt and Carole, and my brother Finn."

"It is wonderful to meet you." Blaine said shaking each of their hands. "I'll just take these upstairs to the guest bedroom. Finn you can just put your in this closet, we kept it clear for you."

As Blaine headed up the stairs, Burt turned to his son, "We?" he asked a hard look on his face.

"Yes… um, this is why I really thought I had told you. Blaine and I well… we moved in together." Kurt stammered, taking Finn's suitcase from him so he wouldn't have to look at his father.

"How long have you known this guy Kurt?" Burt questioned.

Kurt heard Blaine coming back down the stairs. "Can we _not _talk about this right now? I promise I will answer any questions you have, just later please." Kurt practically begged his dad. He felt like he was back in high school again.

His dad merely grunted in reply, seeing Blaine round the final turn in the stairs. "Why don't you sit down and I'll help Blaine finish up lunch alright." Kurt told them leading into the living room.

"I can do it Kurt, you catch up with your family." Blaine offered.

Kurt tried to catch his eye as he said, "Nonsense, we're practically in the same room still."

As Kurt leaned into the fridge to grab the vegetables for the salad, Blaine leaned in behind him and whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I might have forgotten to tell my family we moved in together." Kurt murmured, "It's not like I did it on purpose, I've just been so busy… but I think my dad is pissed."

Blaine kissed him quickly on the cheek, before grabbing the chicken to grill. "It will be fine, just give him some time."

Kurt chopped vegetables and talked to his family about inconsequential things while Blaine grilled the chicken. Soon the couple had plated nice salads for everyone and they gathered around the coffee table to eat. Burt and Carole on one couch, Finn, Kurt and Blaine on the floor.

"So Kurt tells me you're a teacher," Burt said pointedly to Blaine.

Blaine swallowed his bite of food before responding, "Yes sir. I teach music at a small arts academy, so I teach third grade and up. It really is great to watch the kids grow. I have only been there two years, but already I have seen so much improvement in my kids."

"He runs their glee club too," Kurt added. "Tina and I have been trying to convince him to let her help but so far he has been pretty hard headed about the whole thing." He teased.

This brought Finn into the conversation, asking questions about the glee club, and reminiscing about the great time he had had in high school.

"Yes, Rachel is supposed to come after the holidays to talk to my kids. They are thrilled that she is coming. You would think that living in New York would keep them from being star struck, but nope." Blaine said laughing.

Finn turned to Kurt his reaction indistinguishable. "You've talked to Rachel?" he asked.

Kurt played with his salad as he spoke, "Yes, a few weeks ago, we talked… things are better between us. She even helped up paint the place."

"So she knew you moved in with your boyfriend before we did?" Finn asked, clearly hurt.

Kurt sighed looking at each member of his family. "I didn't not tell you on purpose. Things were so hectic. It happened right after the show opened, so I was working odd hours. Even with the time difference, I was never home when you were. Eventually I just thought I had told you."

"You know kid, the shop does still have a phone. I even carry my cell with me on occasion. You could have just called anytime." Burt told him leveling his gaze on his son.

"I know dad." Kurt said before adding, "Here let me take your plates and then I will show you to your room. You can rest a bit before the show tonight."

Blaine followed Kurt with the remaining plates to the kitchen. "Here, let me do the dishes and you go talk to your parents alright. I will even try and keep Finn entertained if you want me to." Blaine's smile was soft, and understanding.

"Thanks, hopefully I survive, if not just know I love you." Kurt kissed him softly before returning to his parents.

He led them up the spiral staircase, Carole gushing over how nice the place was. He showed them the terrace, before leading them into the guest room.

"I see your bed in here, I hope I can assume this is where you sleep." Burt told him raising an eyebrow.

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "Dad, honestly, I'm 24 years old, what do you think?"

"A father can hope, just remember what I said not until your 30." Mr. Hummel chuckled.

"Dad!" Kurt groaned, "Can we please not talk about my sex life? I think that would be best for all our sanity."

"So how long have you been dating?" Carole asked, her smile still clearly happy for him.

"About three months."

"And you think that is enough time to decide you want to live with the guy?" Burt asked, clearly not happy about the situation.

Kurt was feeling defensive, but tried to reign in the impulse to lash out. "Yes dad. I mean we spent every night together since our first date, it did seem like the logical next step."

"What do you mean by that, spent every night together?" His dad bristled.

"I mean, that neither of us has stayed alone at either of our places since we started dating. We were spending money on two apartments but always at each other's places, together. I know it is fast. I get that…" Kurt sighed before continuing. "But dad, this isn't some fling. I love him. He loves me. I'm happy, so please just be happy for me."

"Kurt, I'm just worried about you. I know how you just jump into things with blinders on. I just want you to think about this." Burt was clearly still upset by this news.

"God, dad! I'm not a kid anymore. Yes, I used to do that, but do you know what things have been like for me. I learned my lesson, I was so careful to make sure that I wouldn't get hurt. I protected myself so well. And so I was lonely, I was living a life that had no joy. Sure my heart was safe, but I wasn't happy. And you know what, if I would have kept doing that, I never really would have known Blaine. When it comes to him things are so different. I didn't want to fall in love so fast… but you know, I just couldn't help it. He isn't perfect, trust me he has flaws, but we fit so well together. This apartment, we decorated it, together, you know what that means right? This wasn't me taking over, or conceding to something I really didn't like. We talked about everything, came up with it all together. That's what we do. We work dad. And I honestly don't see that changing any time soon. Yes, we are living together after only three months, but nothing has changed. We are just the way we are with each other."Kurt took a breath. "Please just give him a chance. I know you want to protect me, but you don't have to from Blaine. I just… I want you to like him. I love him dad, and if you didn't like him, it would break my heart, because I couldn't chance losing either of you."

Burt pulled him into a hug, "Hey, who said I wouldn't give him a chance. I mean, a heads up would have been nice. I'm just a little shocked is all. This just doesn't seem like you. I love you buddy, and unless he does something unforgivable, as long as you are happy I am happy."

"Thanks dad."

"Doesn't mean I wont hesitate to kick his ass if he hurts you though." He added.

"Dad, really?" Kurt rolled his eyes pushing away from his father. He then looked at Carole who had been silent through most of this. "What about you Carole? What do you think?"

Carole smiled at him, "I think he seems like a lovely young man. I also think that you father forgets sometimes what it is like to fall in love, that sometimes you just _know._"

"Thanks Carole," Kurt said, returning her smile, while his father gently scowled at his wife. "I'll let you rest a bit, the bathroom is at the end of the hall if you want to freshen up. I have to be at the theatre at seven, so we will probably eat around six. We have tickets for you for tomorrows show. So you can either go out tonight, or hang around here with Blaine."

He hugged his father again, and Carole kissed him on the forehead before he left them alone. As he descended the stairs he heard Finn talking excitedly about something. He smiled at the thought, that at least Finn was being nice to his boyfriend.

"I could totally teach you a few things. Too bad you don't have a set here." Finn was babbling.

Blaine laughed as Kurt stepped into the room. "I don't think our neighbors would appreciate it. But maybe later I can take you down to the school and you can show me a few things."

"What are you trying to teach my boyfriend Finn Hudson?" Kurt put on his best disgruntled voice and winked at Blaine.

"Nothing bad Kurt. We were just talking about music and I offered to teach him the drums. So please don't be all mad and stuff." Finn defended himself.

Kurt couldn't hold in his laughter any longer at Finn's terrified face. "Finn, honestly, why would I be mad about you bonding with Blaine."

"Oh well I thought you might be worried that I would show him some of the videos from high school. You know the youtube account is still up." Finn smirked.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "Trust me Finn, there is nothing in those videos Blaine hasn't seen yet. Although, Blaine you better watch them before you decide to show them to your class, some are a little more risqué than others."

Kurt curled up on the couch with Blaine and the three men sat talking throughout the afternoon. Around five Finn excused himself to go take a shower, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone downstairs.

"What did your father have to say?" Blaine asked kissing the top of Kurt's head which was nestled against his chest.

Kurt snuggled deeper into Blaine's embrace. "Same as everyone else it seems. He's worried that this is going too fast. But he's coming around. I just can't believe I didn't tell them. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

This made Kurt smile before continuing, "Would you please remind me to call them at least once a week. I feel awful, I have been neglecting them."

"Got it, make sure you call your family, especially after life changing events."

The following night, Kurt and Blaine took his family out to dinner at a nice steak house. Burt was pleased that for one evening both Kurt and Carole allowed him to indulge in a thick juicy steak without complaint. Kurt left while they were still waiting on dessert to head to the theatre.

He was almost as nervous for this performance as he was for opening night. His family and Blaine were out in the audience waiting to watch him. He poured his all into the show, wanting his family to be proud. He knew in theory his dad would be anyway, but he wanted him to see that it was the right decision to send him to New York and support him through four years of theatre school.

Once the show was over and he was changed back into his street clothes, Kurt exited the stage door. There was something surreal about signing autographs while his family looked on. Kurt had gotten used to the ritual of exiting the theatre and signing several playbills. Mostly it was for tourist excited to having attended a show in New York, a few were students, but Kurt always made it a point to chat with each as he signed his name. It was different having his family watch though. Once the crowd had dispersed, Kurt approached the people he deemed most important.

Blaine met him, in almost the same manner he did on opening night, but this time he was holding a bouquet of deep red roses. After setting Kurt back on the ground he told him, "I meant to bring you flowers on opening night, but I was so nervous about asking you to move, I forgot until we were standing out here. So, I thought I would surprise you this time. You were outstanding, even better than opening night."

Kurt kissed him soundly, not really caring that his father was standing a few feet away. "They're beautiful. Thank you." He kissed him once more, "I love you." Together they approached his family. "So?" Kurt asked, feeling nervous again.

"Kurt…" His dad said with a sigh, "I have never been more proud of you. I knew you were talented, but you blew me away."

"Yeah," Finn added, "and I learned a lot of stuff too, I never knew so many presidents were killed and stuff. I could have used that in my history classes."

Kurt turned to Carole to see she had tears in her eyes, "I am so mad at you Kurt, you made me cry in there. You absolutely broke my heart in that last scene."

He brought her into a hug, "Maybe I should tell Wes to do a comedy next time, just so my mom doesn't cry."

This sent Carole into a fresh wave of tears. "Oh Kurt, I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing you call me that."

"Well I can't go around calling you my step mother, that just makes it sound like you are evil, instead of one of the best things to ever happen to this family." Kurt told her with a squeeze.

As a group they walked back to the apartment. Soon Kurt found that Carole had pulled Blaine into a conversation about the show with Finn, and he was lagging behind with his father. While he yearned for Blaine's hand in his, he figured this was planned by his father to talk to him alone. Since their conversation the day before, neither had spoken about Blaine or the move.

"I like him." Burt stated bluntly.

Kurt smiled at his dad, "I do too."

"We got to spend a lot of time with him tonight, and he seems like a real stand up guy. Now do I wish you would have taken this thing at a saner pace… sure. Do I really think it was a mistake… no. Listen Kurt, I just worry about you. I mean you are the best thing I have ever done, and I just don't want just any guy swooping in and making you feel less than something. But, do you really love him?" The piercing gaze that Burt leveled at him, left no room for doubt that he would be able to tell if Kurt was being less than truthful.

"I really, really do Dad." Kurt said with conviction.

A smile finally graced Burt's hardened features, "Good, cause I think I want him to stick around for a while. He seems to love you and to be proud of you. You deserve that Kurt."

"I want him to stick around to," Kurt said feeling his eyes prickle with tears. "Can I tell you something dad?" he asked.

"You know you can tell me anything." Mr. Hummel answered slinging his arm over Kurt's shoulder and pulling him to his side as they continues to walk.

"I think I want him to stick around forever." Kurt said watching his boyfriend talk and laugh with Carole.

Burt shook his head, "Well I can't say I'm too terribly surprised. You don't do anything half assed do you?"

"I guess I don't dad." Kurt simply said, as he continued to gaze at the man he loved, the man he really hoped one day to marry. Yes, Kurt had definitely fallen hard for Blaine, and couldn't picture his life any other way.

**AN: SO this chapter was turning into a beast. I was intending to have the entirety of Christmas in this one chapter, but after only 2 days with the Hummels there it was over 3000 words. So more Christmas next chapter. There will still be a few more chapters after this, can't say how many, because every time I start to write something gets added. So, anyway, let me know what you think. If you are getting bored let me know too. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Another chapter here. I received a couple of comments about how it didn't seem believable that Kurt wouldn't tell his father about the move. In my mind Kurt was just so caught up with everything happening he just didn't think of it. Also someone pointed out they would have talked about flight info etc, they did but it was after Kurt thought he had told them. Hope that clears it up… if not, you can blame it on sloppy writing, that's okay too Thank you for all of your input, it really does put things into perspective and makes me think about what I have written. Please let me know what you think about this next chapter. Love you all for reading and sticking with this!**

Kurt felt bead that while his family was here, most of the weekend he was at the theatre. Wes had called a lunch meeting on Saturday, cutting in to even more of the time he could be spending with his guests. Kurt was disgruntled to say the least, when Wes called Saturday morning, informing him of the change. Kurt was in the middle of cooking breakfast for everyone when the call came. As soon as he hung up and began whisking the egg whites with just a little too much fervor than was warranted, Blaine knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Kurt?" He asked taking the bowl and whisk from his hands.

Kurt glared at Blaine, "Your friend, Wes, decided that instead of having a nice peaceful lunch here at home with you and my family, I need to spend even more time at the theatre."

"What?"

Kurt sighed, trying to reign in his temper, "He called a lunch meeting. Doesn't he realize that Christmas is Tuesday? I'm sure I'm not the only one with family visiting, but still he thinks we have nothing better to do than listen to him talk while we eat, as if we don't see enough of him as it is."

"I'm sorry Kurt, I wish there was something I could do." Blaine said taking him in his arms. "I know why don't you go and wake your parents and Finn, I'll finish up breakfast, that way you can have a little more time with them."

Kurt leaned in a kissed him softly and slowly, his anger dissipating at his words. "You are so smart and sweet. Thank you. I love you."

Kurt knocked lightly on the guest room door. After a moment, the door opened and Carole's sleepy head peaked out the crack. "Kurt?"

"Sorry to wake you. I have to go into the theatre a couple of hours early. I thought maybe we could spend some extra time together this morning. Blaine is making breakfast and it should be done soon." Kurt felt silly waking them up, but he wanted to spend more time with them, especially since he would only have two full days off while they were here.

"Let me just wake your father, we'll be down in a minute," she said with a yawn.

Kurt went downstairs to see Finn stirring on the couch. "Hey man, what time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Just after seven." Kurt told him looking at the clock.

"Dude, what are we doing up so early. It's Saturday and I'm on vacation." Finn grumped.

Kurt sat next to his grumbly brother, "I know but I have to be at the theatre by noon. Besides, you lived with me long enough to know I don't really do the sleeping in thing."

"True, but I thought Blaine at least would be smart enough to sleep in on his day off."

Kurt laughed, "Well, he used to be, but I think I may have rubbed off on him a bit." Kurt threw a glance at Blaine, who was chuckling in the kitchen.

"Yes, why spend the day in bed, when I can spend it with Kurt." Blaine shot into the living room.

Finn groaned, "Dude, I like you and all, but that's my brother I don't want to hear that lovey-dovey stuff."

"Finn, honestly, after the years I had to listen to you moon over all over your girls; consider it payback." Kurt told him shoving his shoulder.

The three young men talked and joke as Blaine, continued making breakfast for everyone. By the time, Burt and Carole made it downstairs, the food was ready. Kurt helped Blaine pour everyone coffee and bring out the food.

They talked while they ate, and even after as Kurt offered to do the dishes. He wanted to talk to his family, but found it more interesting to watch them interact with Blaine. They had all spent a lot of time together while Kurt was working, and Kurt could see how well they got along. He listened as he rinsed the dishes as Blaine talked about his family and growing up in New York. Finn seemed particularly interested in hearing Blaine talk about his childhood.

"Didn't you ever just want to have some quiet?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, "You get used to the noise. When I was twelve my parents sent me to camp and I had a harder time going to sleep listening to the crickets. I swear do those things ever shut up."

This made everyone explode into laughter. "You mean compared to the infernal traffic out there?" Burt asked.

"That's kind of like white noise, it just disappears after a while." Blaine defended.

Finn looked at him confused, "You mean you really get used to it?"

"Yeah, I mean I never really knew different. It is nice though, I mean I could still go outside and play. New York has some amazing parks. But I could also go to museums or the theatre, I mean this city has just about anything you could ask for."

Finn then looked deep in thought, as Carole asked Blaine what activities he did as a child. As Blaine told her about music lessons and football, Kurt studied Finn. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. They sat together and watched a movie, just enjoying being in the same city, the same state.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms as the lounged on the couch. He caught his father sneaking them little glances throughout the movie. He was worried for a while, that his father was rethinking his approval of Blaine. However, after catching his father's mouth twitch with a contained smile when Kurt gently kissed Blaine's curls, he knew better.

Reluctantly, Kurt extracted himself from the contented bubble of his family to get ready to leave for the theatre. He said his goodbyes before making his way out into the New York cold. He grabbed a cab both so he could spend just that much more time with his loved ones and to avoid the weather. He raced into the building still with just minutes to spare. Looking around the greenroom, he saw he wasn't the only one discontent with the idea of coming in early so close to a holiday. Celia had a permanent scowl etched on her face, that even Kurt's scathing remarks couldn't move.

Wes entered the room, grinning from ear to ear, oblivious to the mutiny that seemed imminent. "Just look over the menus and let me know what you want to eat, once everyone has ordered, I will let you know why I called you all here."

Kurt picked up one of the many menus scattered around the room. Wes was mobbed by people telling him their food orders, but he seemed to still be riding whatever high he came in on. Kurt told him his own order, before rejoining Celia on the couch. A few minutes later, Wes stood on one of the coffee tables to get everyone's attention. "I know some of you are a little miffed at being called here early on a Saturday, however, I think once you hear me out, you will forgive me. As you know the show has been running for three weeks, and I have to tell you the turnout has been better than we expected. Initially we expected the turn out to be around 50% of the house, right now we are selling anywhere between 75-95% of the house on any given night. This is almost unheard of for a new theatre."

Nick jumped up beside Wes, looking almost choreographed and added, "This means we are getting more financial backing. More backers means higher budgets, which means we can do more."

"Which means that in addition to your regular pay, we have decided to offer you incentive bonuses for each show. How this will work is that each show where we maintain an average of 85% of capacity for the theatre you will get a bonus based on your pay grade. We know that these people are not coming here because of Nick and me. It's because of you so we want to give back a little. DeAnne will give you a check tonight after the final curtain for your first bonus. We wanted to give it to you early in hopes it may make your Christmas a little brighter."

The room was silent before excited babble broke out through the little room. All thoughts of lynching their directors was now gone. Even Kurt couldn't hide his excitement. The day couldn't go fast enough. He knew that his parents would probably be asleep by the time he came home, but Blaine at least would be up, if not Finn as well.

When the show was over, Kurt stood in line behind the other actors and waited for DeAnne to shift through the stacks of envelopes to hand them to each in turn. He stuffed the unopened envelope in his bag to head out to the waiting crowd outside. It was late by the time the crowd dispersed enough for him to leave. He took another cab home.

The apartment was quiet when he entered, Kurt crept in wondering where Blaine was. A DVD menu was playing on loop on the television. Kurt looked at the couches and found Finn and Blaine on separate couches sound asleep. Finn was sprawled out on his, but Blaine had clearly fallen asleep sitting up. He was slumped over to the side in a position that looked anything but comfortable.

Kurt woke him with a kiss and led him to the bedroom, all thoughts of checks forgotten in his lover's embrace.

Kurt didn't think about the check again until he was repacking his bag to head to the theatre for the final two performances before Christmas. Finding it, he ripped the envelope open. The figure written on the check was staggering, it was equal to his pay for an entire month. He stuffed it back in his bag and started planning what he could do with the money. On the way to the theatre, he deposited the check into his savings account, with a smile on his face.

Christmas eve, they were all invited to the Anderson's penthouse for dinner. At first Burt was reluctant to spend the holiday with another family, but a fair amount of pleading on Kurt's part, he finally relented. Kurt was nervous at this first (of what he hoped was many) meetings between Blaine's family and his own. They came from different worlds; Blaine's family business men, lawyers, doctors, they came from money, Kurt's mechanics and a nurse, always working had for what they had. Then again, Kurt and Blaine themselves came from these two seemingly separate worlds.

Kurt's anxiety was for nothing, watching the two families interact with such ease, it seemed they had known each other for years. Greg and Micah talked about car parts and restoration, while, Carole and Robert talked about working in a hospital. These subjects helped break the ice and soon everyone was mingling around talking. Before leaving for the evening, Abby handed Blaine a large bag full of wrapped presents for them to open in the morning, with strict instructions to call after they were opened. Blaine left the presents he and Kurt had bought his family.

Once back at the apartment everyone went straight to bed. Kurt crawled on the bed, kneeling in front of Blaine. They kissed slow and passionately, before Kurt pulled back. "Can I give you your present now?" he asked his voice laced with desire.

"Please." Blaine murmured pulling Kurt on top of him.

"I'm serious," Kurt giggled, pushing himself upright again. "It's our first Christmas together and I want to give you your present while we are alone. And lord knows if we count of Finn sleeping in, it will be the first day he wakes up before us."

"Alright, let me just run down and get yours." Blaine said scrambling from the bed.

When Blaine returned he was carrying a large box with several smaller ones stacked on top. "You first!" Blaine said, bouncing as he sat on the bed beside Kurt. "The large one first."

Kurt ripped the pretty red paper off the large package and out of the box he pulled a messenger bag. It was black distressed letter with two smaller pockets in front of the large compartment. The label on the front read. 'Marc by Marc Jacobs'. "Oh Blaine, you shouldn't have. This is too much!" He exclaimed hugging Blaine around the neck. "But I love it!"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm and insisted he open the other presents. Blaine had also bought him a leather portfolio for his scripts, a new shirt (in blue to make his eyes pop) and a new warm, but stylish scarf. "They're prefect, Blaine. Thank you." He gave him an appreciative kiss before handing him two large boxes.

The first contained a new outfit for work, grey slacks, black shirt and grey bow tie. Kurt was bouncing with more excitement than Blaine as he tore into the second box. Inside was a single leather folder. Blaine looked it over with a smile. "It's a music portfolio. You can keep your lyrics in one side and your sheet music in the other side."

Blaine opened it and his mouth hung open. Inside was a certificate that read, 'Good for recording sessions for twelve songs and the production of your own CD."

"Really Kurt? How?" Blaine asked not taking his eyes of the paper.

Kurt grabbed his hand, making Blaine look at him. "Really. I have a friend from NYADA, he decided to go into music production and owns his own recording studio. I know that you haven't been working as many gigs since we have been together. But I wanted you to know that I believe in you and will support you as much as you have supported me."

"God, I love you." Blaine breathed before pulling Kurt on top of him, scattering their presents on the floor. "Now, can you give me just one more present?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, then cut off Kurt's giggle with a promising kiss.

Kurt woke up entwined with Blaine and snuggled into his familiar warmth. The blankets had slipped off them sometime in the night, and he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriends naked form. Kurt marveled at how their skin contrasted with the others. He peeked around the room in the early morning sunlight. Their presents were still scattered around the bed, where they had fallen last night. He was just about to pull the covers up to ward off the chill in the air when the bedroom door flew open.

"Merry Christmas!" Finn shouted from the doorway not noticing yet the scene he had walked in on. Finn's cry however startled Blaine out of his sleep, making him jump, turn over, and give Finn a full view of all Blaine had to offer. "Dude!" Finn exclaimed, finally realizing that neither were fit for company.

"Finn! Have you ever heard of knocking!" Kurt yelled, yanking the blanket over both of them, just as his parent's came scrambling out of the room next door.

"What's going on out here?" Burt yelled. Then froze at the sight in front of him. Kurt was prepared to have to try and calm his father down. He was trying to figure out how to sooth his father before he yelled himself into another heart attack without moving out from under the blanket and maintain what little dignity he had left. He opened his mouth to say something, when his father started laughing.

Burt wasn't just laughing, he was letting out great guffaws and was soon joined by Carole's tittering laugh. The three men stared out them in confusion. "And what exactly is so funny here?" Kurt snapped.

"You would think Finn would have learned his lesson about barging in to a couples room with out watching after…"

Kurt stuck his hands in his ears and yelled, "I don't need to hear it!" Finn was still standing there looking like he was ready to bleach his eyes out. "And get over it Finn we weren't doing anything and neither of us have anything you don't have yourself."

"B-but dude, I didn't think…" Finn tried to say.

When he didn't continue, Kurt said "We're not best friends Finn or did you not get that memo."

"Alright now, why don't we go down stairs and celebrate." Burt said, finally containing his laughter.

"Could you give us a minute here?" Kurt asked. Once they had closed the door behind them, Kurt turned to Blaine. His face was bright red, at least what Kurt could see of it as his hands were covering most of it. "You alright sweetie?"

"Just a little mortified. Is this what it will be like when we have kids?" Blaine asked with a chuckle finally lowering his hands.

Kurt laughed, while still marveling at how easily the question left Blaine's lips. "Maybe, but we will definitely teach them to knock. I guess since Carole was a widow she never had to teach Finn that valuable life lesson. Come on, let's get dressed."

"Can't we just hide up here?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt got out of bed, "Only if you want them to think we are doing more than hiding."

That got Blaine out of bed faster than he ever moved first thing in the morning.

As they sat around opening presents, Finn avoided both boys eyes, only glancing at them briefly to thank them for the Journey box set and newest mindless shooter video game. Once all the presents were opened, Kurt laid out a fresh fruit platter before starting on the elaborate Christmas meal he had planned.

The awkwardness in the living room was just beginning to ease when a knock came at the door. Blaine told Kurt he had it and hurried to the door. Who should be standing there but one Miss Rachel Berry. "Rachel what are you doing here?" Blaine asked bringing her into a hug.

"Oh, I just remembered I forgot to give you your Christmas presents." She said cheerfully.

Kurt stood in the entryway to the kitchen and pierced her with a glare, "You're Jewish Rachel. You have never once given me a Christmas present claiming it was just a sensationalized holiday meant to make people spend money to try and buy people's affections."

"No, Kurt that was Valentine's day…" Rachel tried.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her, "You said it about Christmas too, saying Black Friday was just a way people sacrificed their sanity to Santa."

Finn had stood as soon as he realized who was at the door. He finally spoke, "Rachel…" It was a single word, but it was filled with trepidation and longing. Kurt sighed before inviting her to join them.

Tension returned to the living room, though both Finn and Rachel seemed oblivious to it. Burt and Carole were tensely studying the former couple with such intensity, Kurt was surprised they didn't ignite. Blaine ended up in the kitchen helping Kurt just so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel were talking like nothing had ever happened between them. Finn even admitted to buying the cast album for Rachel's show. As they talked Kurt stormed around the kitchen, preparing the meal. After about half an hour watching his boyfriend abuse their food, Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist stilling him. "What's wrong? They seem to be getting along alright."

"That's just it." Kurt hissed so low only Blaine could hear. "This is how they do it. Things are great as long as they are in the same room together, but then as soon as he boards that plane tomorrow, I'm going to be caught in the middle again. I just got Rachel back, I don't want to lose her again just because my oaf of a brother doesn't realize that he needs Rachel in his life, and the only way to get that is to move. I get that he is scared. But god damn it, doesn't he understand that love is enough of a reason to face his fears."

Blaine kissed his neck, "Maybe you should talk to him. Maybe what he needs is for someone to spell it out for him. I've been around him enough to know that he can be kind of dense. It couldn't hurt anyway."

"I just," Kurt sighed, "I just don't want him to think I don't respect his wanting to stay in Ohio. About a year after I moved here, I asked him when he was going to leave. He yelled at me and told me that Ohio isn't a bad place and that I was being a snob thinking everyone wanted to move to New York. We don't talk about it anymore."

"Then just make sure he knows that you don't think that and you are only looking out for him. Go on, I'll look after everything in here." Blaine told him gently, kissing his cheek.

Kurt steeled himself and walked into the living room. "Finn could you come upstairs and help me with something for a minute."

Finn looked confused but followed Kurt anyway. He led him into his bedroom which Finn looked around nervously. "What do you need help with in here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't but I wanted to talk to you."

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I really didn't think you guys would be doing that stuff with mom and dad right next door."

"Well I wasn't really thinking of them at the time…" Kurt began before remembering why he brought Finn here. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

Finn seemed relieved that they wouldn't be discussing his brother's sex life. "Okay, well what is it?"

"Do you still love Rachel?" Kurt asked bluntly.

Finn sat down hard on the end of the bed, "We didn't break up because I didn't love her…"

"No, you broke up because you are scared." Kurt saw that Finn was about to defend himself, so he continued before he could even open his mouth. "You are Finn, you're scared to leave the life you have in Ohio. New York is a scary place and I know it isn't for everyone. The thing you have to realize is, you will never really be happy in Ohio because Rachel is here. If you want her, you are going to have to move. Otherwise do both of you a favor and don't do this to each other."

"Do what?" Finn asked.

Kurt grabbed his hand in a rare sign of brotherly affection, "Don't act like you are still a couple. You both do this. You are here together and it is like nothing has changed. If you want Rachel then you have to be here together."

"But why can't she just move back." Finn whined.

"As soon as they build another Broadway in Ohio, then I am sure she would do it in a heartbeat. But she is destined for this life. Just remember, they need mechanics in New York just as much as in Ohio. And the whole area isn't like the city, there are places with actual grass… that's green." This got a laugh out of Finn. "Just think about it alright."

"Yeah, okay." Finn said standing, realizing that Kurt had said all he needed to. "Hey Kurt, thanks. It really means a lot to me that you are looking out for us."

Kurt laughed, "And you are just now realizing this, I have been doing this since junior year."

Tension had eased in the living room by the time the two reemerged from upstairs. Rachel ended up staying for dinner. Kurt caught Finn staring at Rachel clearly deep in thought a couple of times. They even hugged as Rachel left. Finn never said anything else about their conversation before they left early the next day to head back to Lima.

With the apartment empty again, Blaine and Kurt cuddled up on the couch, enjoying the quiet. As Blaine wrapped him in an embrace, Kurt reflected how happy he was to have found Blaine and to not have to deal with the obstacles his brother and Rachel did. In high school he had thought them so lucky to have each other, little did he realize how hard their road would be. He turned around in Blaine's arms, kissing him gently. "I love you," he whispered. He may not have had this in high school, but he sure had it now.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: First off I want to say I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have a good excuse though; I have jury duty so my writing time has been cut down to almost nothing. But I think I finally found a solution (since the trial is set to last another 2 weeks) I typed this up entirely on my iPhone, during our lunch breaks… it is slow going and tedious, and there may be a few more mistakes than usual, but it is here! I did go through and edit this, but I may have missed something. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am write! Hopefully I will get at least another chapter before I have to go back on Tuesday! Let me know what you think!**

The time between Christmas and New Year Kurt and Blaine spent together enjoying unlimited free time to do what they pleased. They went out to eat, shopping, to museums, but mostly they just spent time together at home, basking in the ever presence of the other.

New Year's Eve, Wes had planned a party for the cast, their family, and friends at the theatre. Kurt took his time getting ready that night, perfecting his outfit and hair. He was excited to go out with Blaine, something felt different about this night. Maybe it was because they would be hanging out with a large group of Blaine's friends, or maybe just because they were celebrating the start of a new year. Whatever the reason, Kurt was bouncing with nervous anticipation.

They walked down the cold New York streets wrapped around each other with the excuse of warding off the biting wind. They were quiet, not wanting to break the relatively quiet route. Arriving at the theatre was a relief, the warmth refilling both as they stepped into the space. The sets and props had been cleared away leaving a blank slate for the party goers to fill with a different kind of life than filled it each night. Alcohol flowed while music filled the air creating an atmosphere of revelry unique to this time of year.

The night became a whirlwind of faces and names as Kurt was introduced to people from Blaine's past. Some had seen Kurt performing in the run and complemented him. Most of these were delighted to find out he was Blaine's. A few seemed surprised to find out that Blaine was not only dating someone but also living with that man.

Kurt could have been overwhelmed by the onslaught of meeting so many people from his boyfriend's past, but rather he was enjoying hearing stories of a younger, less adept Blaine. They danced together both alone and as a group. It reminded Kurt of the parties they would throw in New Directions (but with Kurt having the benefit of a male dance partner) or later at NYADA.

As midnight approached, Kurt made sure to stay close to Blaine's side, not wanting to miss a midnight kiss with his boyfriend. Someone turned on a live broadcast of Time Square, and before Kurt knew it, everyone was shouting and counting down. Their eyes met as the crowd grew louder and the numbers dwindled getting closer to the New Year. Kurt felt his heart beat speed at the intensity of Blaine's gaze; he could almost feel his love emanating from that look. When everyone else shouted one, they both said, "I love you" at the same time before launching into a long, deep, passionate kiss.

The continued to kiss as the people around them drew back from their own and began to cheer. Both men were oblivious to the commotion around them, too lost in each other to care what the rest world was doing. They continued to kiss as the noise around them began to quiet and people started staring at the couple. They only pulled apart once the room was filled only with music and the quiet murmurs of their unsuspected audience.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes connected and they shared one last (not so) private moment before a loud whoop popped the bubble surrounding them. Glancing over they saw Wes standing among the crowd, who had by now joined in with various catcalls and whistles, with a huge mischievous smirk gracing his face. "Wow boys that was quite a show." he exclaimed causing Kurt's face to heat up in a spectacular blush and he hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Now Kurt," he continued, "I pay you to get in front of an audience every night but you get caught eating your boyfriend's face and you get all shy on me?"

"Would you leave me alone if I told you I forgot you were here?" Kurt asked speaking into Blaine's shoulder making him shiver.

"There are over two hundred people here; you couldn't have possible forgotten about all of them." Wes pretended to scold him.

Kurt finally raised his head leveling Wes with a bitch glare. "Mr. Montgomery, I will have you know Blaine Anderson is quite a wonderful distraction when he wants to be."

The group around them laughed and Kurt noticed the blush rising on Blaine's cheeks. Hoping to dispel any lasting embarrassment, Kurt grabbed his hand and led him over to the makeshift dance floor. Once they were away from those set on keeping the red enflaming their cheeks, Kurt spoke low in Blaine's ear. "Sorry about that. I just... I want... I know that this is going to be the best year yet. Happy new year, I love you."

Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt's waist. "I can endure anything with you here. Besides most of them are my friends anyways, so I should be apologizing to you. What do you say we get out of here and have our own celebration?"

Kurt couldn't resist the spark in his boyfriend's eyes when he asked this. So, without another word, Kurt grabbed his hand and they hurried out the door, barely stopping to retrieve their coats; a fact that was not lost on the rest of the party goers. Wes merely shook his head at the sight of the two lovebirds hurrying out into the night. At first, he was worried for his friend entering too quickly into this new relationship. Now, after getting to know Kurt and seeing the two interact, Wes couldn't think of a more logical place for Blaine to be but by Kurt's side.

Once Blaine went back to work, Kurt began working out the logistics of his plan for his Christmas bonus. He started out researching what he wanted to do. Once he found the perfect place, he set up an appointment to meet with a representative. After the details were worked out with the arrangements, Kurt called his father.

At first, Burt Hummel was wary of Kurt's proposal, but after half an hour on the phone with him, he was swayed. Burt was happy Kurt at least talked to him about this, especially after the hurt feelings over the move.

With his father agreeing to his part of the plan, Kurt could finally let the real planning begin. It was hard only being able to work out the details when Blaine was away from the apartment, and Kurt couldn't help the underlying feeling of guilt that crept up on him when he couldn't be truthful to Blaine. Kurt didn't like to think of it as lying, crouching it more in the name of half truths meant for Blaine's own good in the long run.

As January was coming to the end, Kurt was finding it more and more difficult to hide his activities from Blaine. One Monday, Blaine came home earlier than Kurt expected and he had to scramble into the guest bedroom to hide all evidence of what he had been doing. Blaine gave him a strange look as he rushed back out of the spare room, face flushed and slightly panting, however, Blaine did not say anything, no matter what he may have been thinking.

It was finally the day to put all the plans in place, when Blaine surprised Kurt with a question. "Rachel is finally making it out to the school today to speak to the kids; do you want to sit in too?" Blaine asked that morning before leaving for work.

Kurt had to think quick for an excuse Blaine wouldn't question. "Oh, I can't I promised Brit I would help her shop for a Valentine's Day present for Santana." he said quickly.

Blaine nodded, though he looked sad. "Alright, but just remember what we agreed on, we are making gifts for each other, so you keep your wallet away." Blaine joked before kissing Kurt thoroughly goodbye.

Kurt was on a high as he returned late that night to the apartment, happy in what he had accomplished that day. Blaine was oddly silent when he announced his arrival. Kurt finally found him sitting on the couch a brooding look firmly in place.

"How was shopping with Brittany?" Blaine asked in a dull voice.

"It was okay, I think she is set. Now if she can just keep it a secret for two weeks it will be great." Kurt told him, mindful of his earlier lie.

Blaine gave him a hard look, "Really? Because she didn't remember anything about a shopping date when she came up to have lunch with Tina."

Kurt felt his heart stop, not just for being caught in a lie, but also by the look on Blaine's face. He was so used to the long loving looks that normally graced Blaine's face when he looked at him. Now Blaine not only looked hurt, but also coldly distant.

"Oh." is all Kurt could say in his defense.

"Why did you lie to me?" Blaine asked his voice rising in the quiet apartment.

"Please Blaine, it's not as bad as it seems." Kurt tries to explain before Blaine cut him off.

His voice still louder than before but he was still not yelling. "Really, because it seems like you lied to me. You have been secretive since right after New Year's. What is going on Kurt? Is there someone else?"

The hurt had taken over Blaine's face full force now. "No! Of course not!" Kurt answered quickly, he saw Blaine's face contort and thought perhaps his answer came too quickly. "Blaine I love you more than anything in this world. I would never cheat on you, but please don't ask me what I was doing. "

He knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. "What, you just lie to me and now you expect me to just trust you?" Blaine yelled.

"Please, I will tell you soon. But I'm not ready yet." Kurt tried. It was important to him that this not be ruined by his own stupidity.

"I don't know if I can. How long have you been lying to me Kurt?"

Kurt thought it through before replying in a low voice, "This is the first outright lie I have told you. Ever. I'm sorry I lied... But it seemed easier at the time than just out right refusing to come to school today. I had an appointment, the contents of which I am not ready to discuss..."

Blaine cut him off again, "I thought you trusted me."

The hurt in Blaine's eyes was almost too much for Kurt to bear. "I do, but..."

"No buts," Blaine growled out in frustration, "you know what, I'll be back."

Blaine turned around and stalked towards the door. "Wait!" Kurt yelled grabbing his arm.

"Kurt, let go. I just need to go think." Blaine barked not looking at him.

"I know. And I understand that... Just please take your phone with you." tears were welling in Kurt's eyes he felt them prickling. "I feel horrible as it is and if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. So please just take your phone so you have a way to call for help if you need it. I love you Blaine and I am so sorry."

Kurt released his arm but Blaine grabbed his phone and keys before stalking out the door without sparing Kurt another look.

Kurt tears fell in full force when the door slammed cutting him off from the best thing that had ever happened to him. He wasn't sure how he made it up to their room or what compelled him to go there, but soon Kurt found himself sprawled across their bed crying into Blaine's pillow. Breathing in the familiar scent of the man he loved did nothing to calm him but rather slammed home the fact of what he may have just ruined. He should have just told Blaine what he was doing. Sure, the surprise he had been working on would be ruined but his relationship with Blaine would still be intact.

Kurt didn't think about the fact that this was the first fight he didn't resort to biting words meant to hurt. He didn't think about the fact that for once he listened to what someone else had to say as they yelled at him. He didn't think about the fact that he readily took responsibility for his own wrongdoings instead of trying to pass the blame or show how he himself had been wronged. No, Kurt didn't see how different this fight was from all others he ever seemed to have. He didn't see how much he had grown. All he saw was that he had put a wedge between him and Blaine, Blaine had walked out the door, and Kurt didn't know what he would do if he decided never to truly come back.

With images of Blaine's hurt and angry face echoing in his head, Kurt cried himself to sleep, clutching Blaine's pillow as if it could save him from this horrible nightmare.

When kurt woke up his eyes hurt in the dim light of a single lamp. He wasn't sure what had woken him and was still too groggy to remember he had not turned on any lights. The bed shifted behind him and Kurt quickly flipped over to see Blaine staring at him his face unreadable. "You came back" Kurt said feebly his voice rough from crying.

"I told you I would." Blaine whispered still not betraying what he was feeling. "I just needed to think." Kurt nodded still unsure what to say to fix this. Blaine continued, "Rachel called me when I was out. Did you tell her to?"

Kurt was thrown by this, but answered honestly, "No, I haven't talked to anyone since you left."

"She said you didn't. She said I looked upset earlier and she was worried about me. I talked to her, met her at a bar. Told her we had a fight. You know the first thing she asked me?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in silent question. "She asked what horrible things you said to me."

This statement, one from his own friend, hurt Kurt. "But I didn't" he mumbled.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I know and that's what I told her. It got me thinking. I did exactly what I said I would do when we fight, but you didn't. Why?"

Kurt didn't have to even think before he answered, "Because I knew I was wrong and I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had. I know I shouldn't have lied to you but please believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you. My appointment... I wanted to surprise you…"

Blaine cut him off once more, "Then surprise me. Yes, I am upset that you lied to me, that hurt. But I guess it made me feel a little better that Rachel didn't know either... She was adamant though that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. I think it just helped to hear someone else say that."

"No one else knows... Except my dad, he may have told Carole and Finn. And I promise I just wanted it to be a surprise. Do you have any idea how hard it has been not talking to you about this? But I want to make sure everything is in order before I say anything." Kurt said choosing his words carefully.

"Just next time don't lie about it. Tell me whatever you need to, just don't lie to me." Blaine said cupping Kurt's face.

Kurt leaned into the touch relishing the feel of Blaine back with him. "You've been crying," Blaine observed.

Kurt smiled though he wasn't sure why. "Of course I was. I thought I had ruined everything. I was so afraid you wouldn't come back, that I had broken us."

Blaine pulled him into a tight embrace, "It will take more than one fight to break us. I love you Kurt; I was hurt and mad but I never stopped loving you, not for one little second."

"Are we okay now?" Kurt asked hating how small he sounded.

"I think we are." Blaine whispered before kissing him softly. "I think now is the time we make up properly." he continued with a sly smile.

It was like the first time all over again. They took their time making the other feel loved and cherished, silently asking for forgiveness while unabashedly giving themselves up whole to the man they loved.

Later they lay together entwined and sated tracing lazy patterns on each other's flesh. "A lot more dramatic than our first fight." Kurt mused.

Blaine chuckled, "Yes, but I think this was good for us" at the disbelieving look from Kurt he continued, "I think we both learned a lot from this. At least I know I did. I know I can trust you, even when all logic says I shouldn't. Also just because you lash out to others, maybe with me it's different. I learned to that while I think it was good for me to leave this time, I don't think it was really good for us. All it did was make us both miserable for longer than we should have been. When I came back and saw you laying here after clearly crying yourself to sleep... It broke my heart."

Kurt squeezed him tighter. "But I also learned that when you say you will come back you will. That even though you are mad you will talk to me about it. I also learned that I never want to hurt you again... I really thought I lost you tonight, and it was all my fault, I never would have forgiven myself if that was the case. I love you Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too Kurt Hummel." Blaine said before silence overtook them. They fell asleep this time doubly thankful for what they had; and never wanting to let it go.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well look at that 2 chapters in one day. This came a lot easier than I was anticipating. I really hope you like it! Please let me know what you think.**

Assassins officially closed Sunday, February 11, 2018. Kurt was sad to let the role go, but he was excited by what the future had in store. Wes had announced the previous week what the next show was going to be. Kurt had mulled over the possibilities for weeks, but he had never even considered the show they had actually chosen, Cabaret.

Wes had stood in front of the group, quieting the cheers after the announcement after the show one night. "I know you are all excited, we are too. We have already figured out the cast list, so there is no need to come to us begging for the role you are just dying to play. DeAnne will come and get you one at a time to come and talk to me about your casting. Please do not share with anyone what role you have been offered until everyone has come and talked to me."

With that he walked out of the room leaving the company murmuring together at who could possibly be who. DeAnne entered moments later and called out, "Kurt come on, Wes and Nick want to speak with you first."

A few of the men through annoyed looks at Kurt, which he tried to ignore. Kurt walked into Wes's office, trying to hide the anxiety he was feeling. He knew he was the lead in the last show, so he didn't want to get his hopes up, but there was only one role he really wanted in this show.

"Have a seat Kurt." Nick told him with a smile, sitting by Wes' messy desk.

Kurt sat in the chair opposite them. He had gotten to know both men quite well in the last several months, but he couldn't help feeling tense.

"First of all Kurt, I must tell you, you are the actor we have heard the most comments about after the show. Wonderful things have been said about you, not just the critics, but general audience members have stopped the staff to rave about you. This is just one of the many reasons we want to offer you the roll of the MC in Cabaret." Wes told him with a huge smile.

Kurt sat there in stunned silence for a moment before he stumbled over his acceptance and gratitude. "W-wow. I mean thank you. Once again I don't think you can begin to i-imagine what this means to me. I won't let you down."

Nick laughed, "We have no doubt. Thank you very much. Now go home and tell Blaine and by the time you come back on Tuesday you can shout about it to everyone."

Kurt did go home that night straight into Blaine's waiting arms. After their fight, Kurt expected a little tension to remain, but thankfully there was none. He literally threw the door open when he got home, startling a dozing Blaine who leapt quickly off the couch. "You will never guess!" Kurt all but screamed.

"Kurt it's almost midnight! You scared the crap out of me, and you need to keep it down, the neighbors…" Blaine scolded, clutching his chest.

Kurt smile didn't diminish as he ran toward Blaine. "Guess what we are doing? Guess who I get to be?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine laughed.

"The theatre… the next show. Cabaret, I'm the MC." Kurt squealed as he picked Blaine up and swung him around in his excitement.

Blaine joined in on his celebrating until their neighbor, Mr. Ruiz started banging on their shared wall. They took the celebration upstairs, rejoicing until the wee hours of the morning. Blaine was dragging the next day at work, but neither would have changed a thing.

Not only did Kurt have the show to look forward to, but Valentine's Day was Wednesday, and Kurt's surprise would be finished just in time. He had continued going to appointments, but each time just told Blaine he had plans. Blaine didn't push and the time was almost here. Not to mention Kurt had the whole week off to finalize all his arrangements.

Wednesday, Kurt was supposed to pick Blaine up at school, before going to their reservations Kurt had made for the evening. Kurt spent the day making sure everything was ready. He showed up at the school just when glee should be letting out. However, the choir room was empty when he arrived. Kurt was about to go find Tina when he noticed something written on the board at the front of the room. "Come to the auditorium," it read, the handwriting was not Blaine's but was loopy and adorned with hearts.

Kurt followed a few signs in the same loopy writing that pointed the way to his destination. When he finally found the final sign taped to the auditorium, he carefully opened the door, worried that maybe the signs weren't really for him. Inside the space was dim, only the aisle lighting illuminating the unfamiliar space. He heard a clearly female voice announce over the sound system. "Mr. Hummel please take your seat."

Kurt made his way to near the front and chose a seat in the center of the theatre. Almost instantly the aisle lights dimmed, throwing the space into darkness. Kurt could hear the curtain rise and then the stage was illuminated showing Blaine sitting at a piano surrounded by his students. There were a couple playing guitars, one each on drums and bass. There were even a couple with violins perched under their chins. The rest were standing on the sides of the stage all dressed in black and red.

Blaine began playing softly on the piano and was soon joined by the rest of his 'band'. Kurt listened intently trying to place the song. When Blaine opened his mouth to start singing, Kurt couldn't hold in a gasp when he realized that his was one of his original compositions. The glee kids not playing instruments joined in on the chorus backing up Blaine's rich voice. They danced around as Blaine sang of love, his eyes closed, clearly feeling the music.

Tears trickled down Kurt's face as he listened to the song Blaine wrote just for him. The music was mesmerizing and words just perfect. When the song ended Kurt sprang to his feet applauding and ran up the stairs to the stage. As soon as he reached Blaine he launched himself at Blaine bringing him into a passion filled kiss. It only lasted a few moments before the teenagers broke into whoops, whistles and catcalls.

Without turning to them Blaine said, "Okay guys you can go now. Thanks again for all your hard work."

As the high-schoolers trickled away, Kurt whispered, "That was beautiful. Thank you. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's day, Kurt. I love you." Blaine said in a voice equally as quiet.

They shared a few more sweet kisses in the solitude of the auditorium before hand in hand they left the school. Dinner at the restaurant was quiet, it still being too early for most couples to be out on their date. The sat in a cozy corner talking in low voices, holding hands and feeding each other bites of their food. The sun was just setting when they left the restaurant and Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked through the streets of New York. To Blaine it must have seemed like they were wondering aimlessly, but Kurt knew exactly where he was going. His nerves began to get the best of him as they neared their destination.

As they started to pass The Surrey Hotel, Kurt stopped and turned toward Blaine. "Almost five months ago we met here, and my whole life change for the better. I didn't know how much I was missing out on. I knew I wasn't happy, but I had no idea that I could be _this_ happy. You have filled my life with so much. You believed in me before you even really knew me, you taught me what love is really about and you took a chance on me. I love you so much and there is not one moment I would change. We have done this our own way, not the way anyone has said we should. But, I think we can survive one little cliché." Kurt got down on one knee, unmindful of the dirty sidewalk and his designer jeans. "Blaine, I love you. You make me complete, and I know this may be soon, but we started out not following the rules… will you continue breaking the rules with me… forever. Blaine, will you marry me?"

Kurt finally held out the box that had been burning a hole in his pocket all evening. Inside was the secret that could have easily broke them if they would have let it. He opened the little black box. Inside nestled in the velvet lining was an intricate white gold ring. Kurt looked up from the ring he had spent so long designing to see Blaine's shocked face once more nodding at him, his mouth working to form words. If Blaine's head wouldn't have continued bobbing up and down, Kurt would have panicked, instead he wait patiently for Blaine to be able to speak. Finally, Blaine seemed to find his voice. "Oh my god Kurt. Yes, of course, yes."

Kurt took the ring out of its cushion and slipped in on Blaine's ring finger. He kissed it once it was in place before standing up. A small crowd had formed around them and a smattering of applause greeted their kiss.

They stood outside the extravagant hotel as Blaine admired his ring. "It's beautiful, Kurt, I can't even…" He said taking in the details of the ring before Kurt grabbed his hand and hailed a cab, eager to head home.

Once inside the cab Blaine asked, "Was this the surprise you were working on?"

Kurt squeezed his hand, "The day I told you I was shopping with Brit, I really had and appointment to begin working on your ring. I found a place where you can make your own ring."

"Well I kind of feel like an ass now for getting mad." Blaine said, still staring at the ring. "Don't" Kurt told him, "We are not revisiting that night."

Kurt took Blaine's left hand in his and admired the way the metal contrasted with Blaine's tanned hands. An intricate scroll pattern adorned the wide white gold band and a small cushion cut diamond nestled in the middle of it. "Can I show you something?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt gently slipped the ring off Blaine's hand. He showed him a gold band housed inside the inner wall of the ring. "This and the diamond were from my mom's engagement ring. I designed the scroll work on the outside and if you look carefully you can find B's and K's throughout it. I wanted this ring to represent us, completely."

Kurt slipped the ring back on Blaine's finger, loving the way the motion made his heart race. This was really going to happen. Kurt had proposed, Blaine had said yes, and they were getting married.

"You amaze me Kurt, is there anything you can't do?" Blaine said, stroking Kurt's face lovingly.

Kurt smiled fondly at him, "Live without you, that is all."

Their kiss was slow and loving, only stopping when the driver announced they were home. Upstairs, they opened the champagne, Kurt had bought in anticipation for Blaine saying yes. They kissed and talked and danced the night away. Not bothering with sharing their news just yet, Kurt knew his dad would want to know, he knew their friends would probably groan at not being told immediately, but he wanted to still share this with Blaine only for this one night. He didn't want to hear anyone telling them it was too soon, or giving them other reasons they shouldn't do this. He just wanted to celebrate with his fiancé.

Kurt explained to Blaine all about the bonus, and how there was enough left over for Blaine to either make a wedding custom ring for Kurt or to cast another ring using the same mould without the diamond if he wanted to. Kurt felt free finally being able to share all he had been holding in the last six week. They didn't talk about when the wedding would happen, they just let this milestone have its full appreciation.

Once the champagne was gone, they went upstairs to continue celebrating this momentous event in their lives. To say they were elated would be an understatement, they were completely and total in love, ecstatic to know they would have each other forever.

**AN2: Well?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello again, I really hate that my updates have had to slow down, but on a happy note it looks like next week will be the last week of jury duty for me! Thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews and for the favorites! Just wanted to let you know there will probably be a couple of more chapters, plus maybe an epilogue. So the story is winding down. I do have many more ideas floating around in my head for these boys, so if you want add an author alert. Also if you have anything you want written PM me. Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!**

The next morning Kurt woke up to two bright hazel eyes studying his face. "Hi," Blaine whispered when he Kurt's eyes met his.

"Hi," came Kurt's breathless reply.

"We're getting married." Blaine said, awe clear in his voice.

Kurt couldn't help smiling at his beautiful boyfriend… fiancé. "We are."

"When?" Blaine asked, "I mean when can we, when do you want to? I would do it today… just say the word and I am yours."

Kurt couldn't help the blush that spread down his chest and up his face. "I was thinking June 9th. I know June wedding, very cliché… but Cabaret will close June 3rd, you will already be out of school by then. That is when I will have my extra week of vacation. We could go somewhere…"

He was cut off by a searing kiss. Once Blaine pulled away, he said, "It's perfect, you are perfect."

When Blaine's alarm began blaring, breaking the mood into shards they finally got up and started their usual morning routine; looks lasted longer, touches were more frequent though. As Kurt placed breakfast in front of each of them and sat down he said, "There is one problem that I didn't think of though."

Blaine looked startled, but reigned in the slight panic in his eyes as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You work with Tina, she is observant, she will see the ring, and then everyone will know. What do you want to do?" Kurt said after sipping his coffee.

Blaine smiled, clearly glad this was the problem Kurt was talking about. "Well, I could always call in sick; we could call your family, go see mine, and then maybe we can invite our friends over for dinner tonight?"

Kurt was a little taken back by the suggestion, Blaine had never called into work before, even when they had stayed up late into the night and he was exhausted. "Won't they be suspicious if you call in?" Kurt had to ask.

"Maybe, but I am entitled to personal days. What do you say?" Blaine sounded apprehensive now.

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile, "Do it. Do you think you can get your family together on such short notice?"

"We can have everyone meet for brunch, Robert may not be able to make it, Josie too if she has appointments today, but everyone else can usually get away for an hour or two." Blaine got on the phone to make all the necessary calls to his work and family while Kurt cleaned up their breakfast dishes.

Soon, Kurt had his laptop set up on the coffee table and the couple leaned against the couch as the computer rang. It was still early, before eight, and Kurt hoped his parents would still be there. To his surprise, Finn answered the call.

"Hey dude! What's up?" Finn exclaimed as his goofy face came into view.

Kurt couldn't help but smile, as he noticed Finn struggling not to ask the question that was clear on his face. "Are Mom and Dad home?" he asked, barely containing his excitement as well.

"Yeah, let me get them." They could hear Finn yelling as he moved away from the computer. Kurt face palmed when he distinctly heard him say, "I think he popped the question!"

"It's a good thing I have or the surprise would have been ruined." Kurt muttered to Blaine who chuckled with him.

Soon Kurt's family was gathered around the monitor all smiles. "Morning Kiddo, What's up?" Burt asked.

Both men knew what he was really asking, so without preamble Kurt merely yelled, "He said yes!" causing various reactions. Finn cheered, "Awesome Dude!" Carole smiled broadly, as tears slowly began rolling down her cheeks, and his father chuckled shaking his head.

Carole wanted to see the ring, but Burt asked the question they knew they were going to be fielding from now on, "When?"

They seemed shocked at the June date, but promised to help in any way they could. Before they knew it though, it was time for Kurt's family to go to work. Kurt promised his dad he would call him later, knowing he wanted to hear more from just his son.

Before they left for brunch with the Andersons, Kurt made a list of the things he would need for a dinner party with their friends. Since Rachel had a show that night, they decided to have the party at five, so she could be there before heading to the theatre. Kurt sent out a mass text to all their friends, and then they set out for the restaurant.

Kurt was almost more nervous to tell the Andersons about the engagement than he was to actually propose… almost. He found himself fidgeting with the ring sitting on Blaine's ring finger as they walked. Blaine didn't mention it until they were rounding the last block.

"Calm down, Kurt, my family loves you." He spoke soothingly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt sighed, "I know, it's just… what if this makes it different to them. What if they like me fine as the boyfriend, but they hate the thought of me as part of your family?"

Blaine stopped walking and pulled Kurt to him into a hug. "Impossible, they will be thrilled, just trust me."

It didn't take long for them to find out the families reaction, almost immediately upon entering the restaurant in fact. Blaine pulled his mom into a hug and Elise yelled, "Blaine Anderson what is that on your hand?"

The attention of the whole family as well as half of the restaurant was drawn to the sparkling ring encircling Blaine's left ring finger.

"Thank you Elise for letting us tell you in our own way." Blaine chuckled a deep blush making its home on his face. He grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it before continuing. The Anderson's were quiet as he spoke. "Last night, Kurt proposed and I accepted. We're getting married!"

Silence reigned for a moment and Kurt was just beginning to panic when the ruckus broke out. Elise seemed to be chanting "oh my god" while Mrs. Anderson grabbed her son tearfully talking about her baby growing up. Micah and Mr. Anderson shook Kurt's hand in turn offering their congratulations. The boys were eventually passed around the group gaining multiple hugs and handshakes each.

As they sat around the table and he meal progressed, many questions were asked of the boys. Kurt thought Mrs. Anderson was going to have a panic attack when she learned they would have less than four months to plan the wedding. Kurt tried to reassure her with the knowledge he had planned his parents wedding in a fraction of the time, but it wasn't until Blaine told her it was a tentative date (with a conspiratorial wink to Kurt) did she calm down enough to continue the meal.

Reluctantly the group left once their plates were cleared away and Mr. Anderson insisted on picking up the bill. The women offered help in any way as they parted.

By the time Kurt and Blaine were heading to the store, all I their friends had replied they would be attending dinner that night. List in hand they quickly did their shopping before returning home.

Kurt was in a state trying to prepare a dinner party for seven on such short notice. Blaine helped and luckily neither were messy people so the apartment was always guest-ready.

Kurt had just come downstairs after getting ready, sending Blaine up to do the same, when the first guest arrived. Kurt opened the door to find Rachel Berry standing there looking expectant, her arms crossed over her chest. "Ok what's going on Kurt?" she asked in greeting.

Kurt pulled her in, shut the door and began walking back to the kitchen before answering, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

" I know you, Kurt; you plan at least a week for any party you throw." She began but before Rachel could break into the interrogation she clearly had planned, another knock sounded through the apartment. Kurt rushed back over to the door to find Nick and Wes waiting there.

"Kurt we brought your script by to save a trip tomorrow." Wes announced, making Kurt marvel in how much he and Rachel were alike.

Seizing the perfect distraction Kurt invited them in saying, "Wes, Nick, I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine Rachel Berry."

That was all it took to make them forget to question any reason he may have invited them there that evening. Wes began gushing over Rachel who accepted the praise and launched into one of her favorite subjects: herself.

The next ten minutes were filled with the rest of their guests arriving. Kurt flitted from opening the door to monitoring the work in the kitchen. No one else asked the reason for the impromptu dinner party, all seeing he was frantic; at least that is what he led them to believe. Truthfully, Kurt was excited to tell their friends the news and that calmed him down from any stress this party might have brought otherwise.

As planned when everyone had arrived, Blaine who had been listening at the top of the stairs came down and greeted everyone. He made sure this time to keep his left hand in his pocket. If anyone found his one armed hugs strange, no one let on. Kurt led everyone to the table they had set up in the living room to sit.

From his seat beside Blaine, whose left hand was clasped in his, Kurt spoke, "You all are some of our dearest friends. You have been here for us separately for years and for both of us these last five months. You are here because you mean a lot to us." Their friends all smiled at him, save Santana who gave a bored glare at Kurt, clearly telling him to hurry it up and bring the food out.

"Because you mean a lot to us, we wanted you all here together," Blaine picked up the speech on cue, "to tell you... we are getting married!"

Tina was the first to break the silence, "I just knew you were perfect for each other!" Mike grabbed her hand and smiled at the other couple, obviously proud of his girlfriend's intuition.

Brittany squealed, leaping out of her chair and pulled both boys into a hug. Nick just smiled while Wes offered a sincere congratulation. Santana just sat there with a smug smile on her face. If Kurt wouldn't have known her better he would have thought she was indifferent, but his years of experience with her taught him better; she was happy for him.

Kurt looked over at Rachel expecting to see another beaming smile, but instead the girl was in tears. Kurt's heart dropped; they didn't look like tears of joy, rather she looked heartbroken. "Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked a mixture of hurt and concern in his voice.

"Nothing really, I'm happy for you both really. I'm just being silly." she waved him off with a hand before adding. "well Kurt lets see the ring!"

He looked over at his fiancé, "Blaine"

"Wait, what?" Santana finally spoke, "you mean he didn't propose, you did?" Kurt nodded, "Wow Hummel I didn't know you had it in you."

While Kurt went to grab everyone's plates, Blaine showed off his ring, mainly to the girls, who gushed over the intricate design. They all talked animatedly over the meal, all except Rachel who was unusually quiet. She picked at her food, a dish Kurt made especially for her, but would smile when he caught her eyes.

Once everyone else was seated around the living room glasses of champagne in hand, Rachel excused herself, citing her show as the excuse to leave. Kurt knew she needed to be heading to the theatre but got the impression there was something else wrong. After one quick toast to the happy couple and a fair bit of arguing from all that one sip of champagne on Rachel's part would not be unprofessional, Kurt offered to walk Rachel down and hail her a cab.

They were safety inside the elevator before Kurt breached the subject. "Okay Rachel, I know you something is wrong, please tell me."

She sighed in defeat before answering, "I am truly happy for you and Blaine... it's just... and I know I am being silly and selfish... I just... I want that. I had that and sometimes I feel like I threw it all away for no reason. I mean I am happy... I'm a star, and when I am onstage I feel complete but otherwise... I'm so lonely and I miss him. Seeing you so happy with Blaine and getting to do what you want... sometimes it just makes me want to move back to Ohio and I think I could be happy there if I just had him again."

There was no reason to ask who he was, even before she mentioned Ohio, Kurt knew exactly who she was talking about. He could see the hurt and embarrassment in Rachel's eyes. "You need to talk to him. This is ridiculous Rachel, you are not in high school anymore. Stop dancing around your feelings and do something about it. If being with Blaine has taught me anything it is that you have to put yourself out there, you have to make yourself open to the possibility of hurt if you ever want to really be happy. Just... call him; you may surprise each other. It's true, you may get hurt. I wish I could tell you things will turn out wonderfully, but I can't. But you have to take a chance if you want to be happy."

Rachel nodded, tears once again leaking from her eyes. She pulled him into a hug. "I am so happy for you, you deserve everything. Thank you for understanding and talking to me."

"Now, you go wow your audience, then go home and call Finn. Tomorrow text me if you need someone to talk to." this earned a smile and another thanks. Kurt hailed a cab, bid her goodbye, and then returned to the party.

The next morning, Kurt still hadn't heard from Rachel, so he walked Blaine to school. He ended up spending most of the day observing Blaine in his classes. The younger kids were more perceptive than Kurt would have thought. In each of Blaine's morning classes at least one student asked about the new ring on his finger. Each time Blaine would explain he was getting married and smiled over at Kurt. When lunch came around, they were just taking out the meal Kurt had packed for him that morning when a barrage of teenagers descended upon the choir room.

"Is it true?" Rocco asked once the group stopped in front of the pair.

"Is what true?" Blaine asked, his half of the sandwich held slyly in his left hand.

"That you're getting married." Veronica explained like she was speaking to a toddler.

Blaine beamed, making Kurt's heart swell. "Why yes, it is, however did you find out?"

The entire glee club screamed making Kurt and Blaine jump in their seats. Question upon question were launched upon them in such a frantic manner the couple had to laugh at the overexcited teens. They spent the lunch hour not eating but slowly answering each question once they calmed the group down enough to listen.

Just as glee was officially about to start, Kurt's phone chimed an incoming text. Reluctantly, Kurt excused himself to go meet Rachel as she begged in the text, with the promise to come back and visit with the club as soon as he could.

Kurt walked into the coffee shop expecting to find Rachel crying. He was curious however when she was just sitting there tearing a napkin to bits. He sat down across from her in front of the coffee she had already ordered for him. "Tell me what happened." his voice was calm but determined. He didn't want her beating around the bush so to speak.

"I called him this morning." was all Rachel said.

"And..."

She looked at him, her face unreadable, "I told him everything, how felt, how much I miss him... just everything. He got so mad at me when I told him I was thinking of quitting the show and moving back to Ohio."

Kurt's heart dropped for two reasons; he didn't think she would seriously give up her dream, especially once it was in her grasp, a prospect that could lead to resentment in the future, but also by Finns reaction, that was unexpected.

"He told me I was meant to be a star, I belonged here, and I couldn't really be happy in Ohio after actually living here." Rachel looked up and there was something like hope in her eyes. "But he also told me he felt the same way. He wants to move here after he graduates in May. He wants to try again. I'm so happy but I am just so scared Kurt. What if he hates it here, what if I am not what he wants anymore, what if he resents me, what if..."

"Rachel!" Kurt cut her off, "What if this is your chance to truly be happy again. Do you love Finn?"

Rachel looked at him like he had two heads, "Of course, I never stopped loving him, I tried I just couldn't."

"Then just trust in that for right now, if you focus only on the bad that might happen, that is what you will get. Sometimes you just have to jump not knowing if there is a net or not."

This earned him a smile, "When did you get so good at this relationship thing?"

He told her honestly, "About 5 months ago when I stopped trying to protect myself from getting hurt and let myself just fall."

As it turned out, planning a June wedding in New York was quite a lot harder than planning a November wedding in Ohio. Each afternoon and evening after they were home from work and rehearsal, Kurt and Blaine would research wedding and reception sites. Each call ended in disappointment, it seemed everything was booked even for the following year. They tried everything from parks to bed and breakfasts, hotels to even churches and no one had an opening.

They were both getting frustrated, Kurt more so than Blaine. After Kurt threw his notebook across the room in frustration, Blaine asked, "Do you think we would have better luck in Ohio?"

"Finding a space maybe, but the Marriage Equality Act hasn't passed there yet. They're close, but not close enough. I don't want to wait Blaine, what are we going to do?"

Blaine pulled him into a hug, his tension easing immediately at the touch. "We'll think of something, even if we have to cram everyone in this apartment, we will be married on June 9th, I promise you."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: There is one more chapter and an epilogue coming for this story. I am going to try and crank them out quickly for two reasons. I am finally done with jury duty(!) and I have another story trying desperately to take over my brain. Hopefully that story will hold long enough for me to finish this one up. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for the reviews and everyone who has stuck with this story as it exploded! **

The search for a wedding venue continued to be a cause of stress for both boys. Even with the extensive list Mrs. Anderson provided them of places she had worked with in the past with her catering company. Still no one had an opening for the day they wanted. Almost a month later and still nothing.

The stress was getting to Kurt, Blaine maintained a positive attitude vowing they would find someplace. Kurt on the other hand, was at his wits end trying to think of an option they hadn't explored yet. They couldn't do anything else with the wedding until they had a space. It was affecting everything he did. He was short with Blaine, who patiently soothed Kurt in any way he could. Still Kurt found himself increasingly distracted at rehearsal, a fact that was not lost on his fellow cast members or the directors.

If he was going to be called out on it, he was just thankful it was Nick who approached him after rehearsal one Wednesday. He knew that he had missed several lines and a few dance steps in the scenes they ran that day, something that was unusual for him, he just hated that he couldn't concentrate fully with this worry in the back of his mind.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a few minutes before you leave?" Nick asked once he was close enough. Kurt noticed Celia and a few other cast members shooting him apologetic looks as they packed up and left. Kurt nodded, stuffing his script in his bag. Once it was slung over his shoulder, he followed Nick to his office.

Nick was quieter than Wes in general, but always seemed more laid back of the two. Before Nick could bring up the subject, Kurt started talking, "I'm sorry I have been so distracted lately. I'm just so stressed with the wedding, and I have been trying to leave it at the door… it's just… it seems to be all I can think about lately and things are such shit.."

Nick cut him off quickly, "Are you having doubts?" His worry was clearly etched on his face, after all he knew Blaine since high school.

Kurt was quick to correct him, "No, never. It's not marriage that is stressing me. We can't find anywhere to get married, at least not when we want to. We have looked into everything we can think of and nothing."

"Get married here." Nick told him with a smile.

"Here?"

"Yeah, you want to get married after Cabaret closes, by then the set will have been cleared, we won't have started construction on the new set yet. I don't see why you can't just have it here. It may take some creativity to make the space what you want it, but isn't that what a theatre is for: to transform itself into anywhere you want it to be?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. It almost seemed too good to be true. "Can we really? I mean how much would it cost us?"

Nick laughed at Kurt's flustered state. "Of course, and consider it a wedding present from me and Wes. I'll talk to him and have everything squared away."

"Oh my god! I have to go talk to Blaine. Thank you so much Nick. I promise I will be more focused from now on in rehearsals." Kurt stood to leave, clutching his bag to his chest.

"Wait, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." Nick told him quickly before he could dart out the door in excitement. Once Kurt retook his seat he continued. "Wes and I have been talking to a man named George Masterson. He, along with his partner Greg Simms, have written several musicals that have opened in Dallas. We approached him about writing an original show for us."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kurt asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"They are flying into town Friday. We have been telling him about you in particular. I don't think they believed us honestly. What we would like to do is have you put together a showcase to show off your range. Just four or five different songs so that they can get a feel for what you can do. Really this is something that could benefit us all. He wants to break into New York Theatre, we want to put ourselves on the map as theatre, and it could get you at least nominated for a Tony."

"Tony, really?" Kurt squeaked, "I mean, sure, of course. What time?"

Nick's boisterous laugh filled the room. "Seven Saturday night. You can bring Blaine too."

Kurt doesn't remember how he got home that night. There was so much stuff going on in his head, the largest of which was they finally had a possible wedding location if Blaine approved. If Kurt stood back and analyzed what he was feeling, he might have been surprised that he wasn't really even thinking about the fantastic opportunity that lay ahead, he was focused on his future with Blaine. A year ago, if faced with the idea of marrying a handsome guy or possibly starring in a Tony worthy show, he would have jumped at the later. Now, he just wanted to marry the Blaine, then the rest could come as it will.

Kurt threw the doors open, when he arrived at the apartment. "Blaine!" he called into the space several times, until the man himself appeared.

"What is it, what's wrong Kurt?" he asked rushing down the stairs.

"How would you feel about getting married at the theatre?" Kurt asked before rushing to tell him about the conversation with Nick. After celebrating (with a fair amount of kissing) they started planning.

Saturday found a much more focused Kurt in his dressing room preparing for an important performance. He was offered the chance to meet the men before singing for them, but declined, instead he sat at his dressing table steadying his nerves. It seemed like no time before DeAnne came down and told him they were ready for him.

Kurt walked out on the bare thrust of the stage, the red curtain behind him. One nod of his head a music began playing through the sound system. _Something has changed within me, something is not the same. _Kurt sang, forgetting the men in the audience, losing himself in the music. As Defying Gravity ended he caught Blaine's proud face in the crowd, smiling at him in awe. The five men in the audience applauded politely before the next track began playing. The tone of his second song was vastly different from his first. Kurt launched into Tire Tracks and Brocken Hearts from Whistle Down the Wind. Kurt began moving, letting the music dictate what his body did. From that point on Kurt lost himself in the performances, taking the break in between songs, not to soak up the applause but to switch gears as the he sang through the varied songs he had selected. Tire Tracks and Broken Hearts led into Close Every Door, which turned into Le Jazz Hot. Next was Me and Bobby McGee, originally by Roger Miller, but most known now as Janis Joplin's song. Kurt closed out his review with Firework, a special nod to his fiancé, but showed the own power of his voice. The last note rang out and he finally let his eyes scan the small audience again. He saw Blaine beaming at his with such pride and joy, his eyes seemed to sparckle as they looked up at him. Next to him were Nick and Wes looking almost equally as proud. To their right sat two men, Kurt was surprised to see how young they were, they looked not much older than their early thirties.

"Kurt, come join us." Wes called up to him. Kurt walked down the stairs into the audience and he continued. "Kurt, This is George and Greg. Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Kurt Hummel."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kurt told them, shaking each of their hands in turn.

George smiled at him, "Tell me is there a style of music that you can't do?"

"I'm not much of a rapper." Kurt laughed, "Honestly, I have been lucky enough to be exposed to a wide range of music, so that helps."

The conversation flowed from there, Kurt just tried not to think about what this meeting was really for. They were here to consider writing a show for him, while Nick hadn't come right out and said it, it seemed fairly clear to Kurt. The six men stood in the beautiful theatre talking for about half an hour before the subject was breeched.

"Wes, I was thinking," George began, "What about a love story, you know boy meets girl, there is a barrier, they overcome it, and live happily ever after. But with a modern musical soundtrack."

"Why does it have to be boy meets girl?" Kurt asked, seeing the confused looks he elaborated. "I'm not saying we need to broadcast it as the gay love story, with a moral to it. What I mean is wouldn't it be neat if the gender of the cast was not important. I mean, now race doesn't really matter in casting, but gender still does. Why not make that the important aspect of the show. You could have two men as the leads when we do it, the next cast could be a man and a woman in the same roles, or two women. You know where the gender doesn't matter, just the story."

"How would you suggest we do that?" George asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Just tell the story, pronouns could be used as appropriate. I don't know I just thought it was a neat idea."

Kurt and Blaine left not long after, leaving Wes and Nick to talk to the two men alone. Kurt tried to forget the meeting, which with wedding planning and the final weeks of rehearsal, proved easier than he could imagine. With the venue nailed down, they went over reception menus with Abby, found an officiant, discussed the ceremony and music. Kurt asked Finn and Rachel to stand with him, glad they were on better terms now, and Blaine asked Elise and Micah.

Meanwhile, Kurt was finally having fun with the Emcee, without the stress looming over him. He was busy with fittings, both for his exquisite wedding outfit and his costumes for the show (some of which were just as revealing as some of his stripper clothes). Kurt's life was once again a whirlwind of activity, and he couldn't be happier.

When Cabaret opened in April, Kurt was a bundle of nerves, more so even than for the last show. He sat at his dressing table once again, this time applying heavy makeup. Never before had he been required to wear this much makeup for a show, but he found himself grateful, it proved to be a great distraction as he waited for the theatre to fill. He sprayed his hair in the floppy middle part that just helped to accentuate to him that he was playing a character. He looked at himself in the mirror. His tight black pants clung to his legs, leaving nothing to the imagination, instead of a cummerbund there was a red corset cinched around his waist. Red bands crisscrossed around his chest, accentuating his pale skin and muscles. A black bowtie was his only other costume piece. This wasn't even the smallest of his costumes either, later he got to perform in little more than his underwear, although he did have suspenders then, or something like them anyway. Before he knew it places were called.

The only thing that could compare with the thrill of performing for Kurt, was being _with_ Blaine. Nothing else set his heart racing the same way. As he bowed, Kurt searched for Blaine in the audience, his hands red from clapping so hard. Kurt blew a kiss to him before the final curtain fell.

Outside the stage door, Kurt rushed through the signing of the programs, spying Blaine waiting for him. The roses he held out, paled in comparison to the kiss they shared that night. _This_ was what made everything seem so right. He would trade in the fame, the career, anything, if it meant he could still have _this _at the end of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is the last chapter; there will still be an epilogue posted soonish. Thank you to everyone who as stuck with this story as it expanded from one little idea to what it is today. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, they all meant so much to me. I hope you enjoy this, please let me know. **

It was here, well one it anyway… the final performance of Cabaret was finally upon him. That meant two things, there was less than one week until the wedding, and all his family and friends were out in the audience tonight. It warmed Kurt's heart to know that so many people were here to support him, not just in this career, but also in the union with the man he loved. Once the invitations were sent out, along with a separate letter to those most important to him about the show and plans they had for the wedding week, the response was overwhelming.

Kurt didn't expect so many people to accept. Quinn flew in from LA that morning, where she had been busy the last couple of years auditioning for everything she could get her hands on. She was staying with Santana and Brit, to cut down on her expenses. Puck rode in with Kurt's family and was sleeping on one of the couches. Mercedes flew in last night from Las Vegas where she starred in a show in one of the smaller casinos. Artie, he heard just made it to the theatre straight from the airport, also from LA where he was working as a assistant to a director. Mr. Shue and his wife Emma, even came out early just to see Kurt's show. All his friends from out of town, plus his and Blaine's family, not to mention Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Tina, were in the audience now waiting for the show to begin. This seemed like the biggest performance of his life, never before, and never again had so many people he cared for sat in the audience at one time.

He preformed for them that night. He gave it his all, and he shined like never before. At the stage door, he saw the surprise on most of their faces as he greeted the crowd that stayed behind, hoping for autographs. Once he was able to approach, he greeted them with a smile.

"Wow, Kurt, it is hard to believe you are the same boy who first auditioned for New Directions singing Mr. Cellophane. You have grown so much, as a performer and a man. I can't believe you are starring in a show in New York and getting married. I am just so proud of you." Will gushed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. "He is amazing isn't he?" He asked, kissing Kurt's freshly washed cheek.

Instead of heading back to their respective beds for the night, Kurt took them out to a small all night café. They sat around swapping stories late into the night.

The week was filled with finalizing arrangements between entertaining their guest and packing for their honeymoon. The only alone time Kurt and Blaine had was late at night in bed, once his family was asleep. They were exhausted from their long days and late nights like Tuesday when they treated everyone to tickets to see Rachel's show.

Friday arrived before Kurt knew it, he would be separated from Blaine most of the day. His family insisted on coming with him for his final fitting for his tux, and taking him to lunch after. As much as he loved his family, and being able to spend time with them, he just wanted to curl up with Blaine on the couch and relax. He missed the simple easy time of just being with him, of not rushing around entertaining people.

Blaine surprised Kurt that morning, waking before him and preparing breakfast for everyone. By the time Kurt made it downstairs, Puck and Finn were already stirring from their places on the couch, and the smell of pancakes was wafting through the apartment.

"Dude, do you two ever sleep in?" Puck moaned rubbing his eyes like a cranky toddler.

"No, but I suppose if it bothers you Noah, you could always pay for a hotel room." Kurt snapped at him, but gave him a smile to show he was not entirely serious.

Puck raised his hands in surrender, "No man, it's all good, just asking. What is that smell?"

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon." Blaine called from the kitchen, before kissing Kurt soundly in greeting.

"Damn, Kurt you have your boy trained don't you?" Puck laughed.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Kurt turned toward his sophomoric houseguest. "Noah Puckerman, if you are going to insist on continuing acting like you never left high school, not to mention ruining every perfect kissing moment between me and my fiancé, I will kick you out of this apartment. Finn, would you go up and wake up Mom and Dad? Breakfast should be ready in just a couple of minutes."

Puck grumbled, but gathered and folded the blankets from the couches of his own accord, while Finn trudged upstairs. Kurt turned to Blaine who was smiling at him softly. "What?" Kurt asked, encircling Blaine's waist with his long arms.

"I just love you. And just think tomorrow, we are getting married." Without thought of houseguests, or schedules to keep, or even pancakes cooking on the stove, they moved into a slow, sensuous kiss. Kurt lost himself in the perfect feel of Blaine's lips caressing his own… that is until Puck began shouting, "Dudes, the food!" Luckily, Blaine had prepared extra batter so the four, burned pancakes weren't a huge problem. Kurt couldn't really even glare at Puck for interrupting once again so everyone seemed happy.

It seemed like a typical breakfast, like any other the group had shared that week, but then Kurt remembered that tomorrow he was getting married to the handsome man sitting next to him. He reached out and took his hand on instinct, want to feel some kind of connection at the realization. It was all becoming so real.

Kurt excused himself as soon as his plate was clean, shooting Blaine a not so covert look. Not long after shutting the door to their room, the door opened revealing Blaine. "What is it?" he asked sensing something on Kurt's mind.

"We're getting married tomorrow. It's really happening and all I want to do is be with you. Can we just hold each other until they drag me kicking and screaming out of the house?" Kurt almost begged crawling onto the bed, opening his arms in invitation.

Blaine didn't hesitate before joining Kurt on the bed. After a minute relishing the embrace he said, "As much as I love this, don't you need to get ready?"

"I don't care about that, not right now. I feel like I haven't seen you all week, not really. Can we do this tonight? After the rehearsal dinner, can we come back here, tell everyone we need to rest and do this all night?" Kurt didn't care that he sounded pathetic, he just wanted to be wound in Blaine's arms, knowing that he had this forever.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, "That is perfectly fine by me. Maybe I could even sneak up a bottle of champagne and some strawberries, and we can have our own pre-wedding celebration." Kurt accepted this idea with a sweet lingering kiss. "I love your family, and well Puck seems nice to, but I do miss getting to do this anytime we want."

Kurt smiled, "But just think, Sunday we fly out to Paris, nothing but you and me and the city of love for a whole week. I've already warned Wes and Nick that I will in no way be looking over the script for You're a Good Man Charlie Brown, until the first read through. I am one hundred percent yours until I walk into that theatre on the 18th."

"I thought you were going to be all mine anyways." Blaine laughed.

Kurt couldn't resist kissing him, "I am, and you are mine. But you know what I mean. A whole week, just you and me, no responsibilities, no families, no work, and in the most romantic city ever."

They lay together, holding each other, whispering words of love and about their future together. They didn't know how long they lay there just being together before a knock came to the door. "Come in." Kurt called grudgingly, not ready to move from the comfortable bubble they had created on their bed.

Burt poked his head around the door. "Buddy if you want to make it to the shop by eleven don't you think you should get a move on."

Blaine looked down at his watch, "It's after 10 Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "I'm sure the suit fits, maybe you could just pick it up for me dad."

"No way bud, I know you and if that thing isn't perfect tomorrow you would have my head." Burt shook his head, but his eyes were crinkled in silent laughter.

Blaine kissed Kurt's head one more time, "I know, I'll get up so it will be easier for you to get out of bed again and get ready. I have to meet my family at noon, so I will just get ready once you've left. Then I will see you at the theatre at four."

"Fine." Kurt huffed, but kissed Blaine again before they both rolled out of bed. Kurt's dad stood there watching the exchange, his eyes sparkling. He stood aside to let Blaine pass.

"Can we talk kiddo while you get ready?" He asked when they were alone in the room.

Kurt looked over at his dad, the man who had stood by and stood up for him when he was growing up. "Sure dad, just give me five minutes for a quick shower."

For once, when Kurt said a quick shower it really was quick. No matter what he said earlier, he wouldn't have really missed the final fitting for his suit, he wanted everything to be perfect tomorrow. He walked back into the bedroom, his robe wrapped tightly around him, to find his dad sitting, waiting on the end of the bed.

"Ok, dad I'm all yours." He said as he stood in front of the closet, trying to select the perfect outfit for the day.

"You know, if someone would have told me a year ago you were getting married to someone you hadn't even met yet, I would have laughed in their face and said they were crazy. But… I couldn't have picked a better man for you."

"I know dad, it does seem kind of crazy, but a year ago, I didn't think I could be this happy."

Burt rubbed the back of his neck, "I know kid, and I hate that… not that you are happy now, but that you didn't think you could find this. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you. You're getting married, and that is a huge thing. Marriage is not just about being with someone you love. It's about standing beside someone no matter what life throws at you. Things will not always be as hunky dory as they are right now. You won't always get butterflies every time you look at him. There will be times where you may not want to even look at him. The point is, that even during those hard times, you have to stand by him and support him, just like he should you. Just know that if you ever need to talk to someone, I am here. But you need to talk to him too."

Kurt nodded, not sure what to say.

"I love you, Kurt, and I am so happy and proud of you."

"Thanks dad, I love you too." Kurt said pulling his father up from the bed and into a hug.

Burt laughed as he pulled away, "Now get dressed so we can get out of here."

Kurt was glad he didn't skip the fitting, since they put red tie (the original choice) instead of a slate gray tie (a change Kurt made after a really vivid dream) with his tuxedo. Burt and Finn nodded as he showed them the outfit, an expected reaction. However, Carole bursting into tears at the sight of him was not what Kurt expected.

"I'm sorry, you look wonderful honey. It's just… you're getting married tomorrow. I know that I am not your real mom, but I am just so happy for you." She sobbed as the three men stared.

Kurt shook off his surprise at her reaction and brought her into a hug (from behind so as not to get anything on the suit). "Carole, you may not be my real mother, but you are my mom. And when Blaine and I have kids, you won't be step-grandma, you will be their grandma."

This made her break into more sobs. Mr. Hummel waved his son back into the dressing room while he held his wife and helped calm her down again.

Lunch was relatively uneventful, they talked about old times and memories, while they ate their meal. Kurt had missed just being with his family just the four of them, that hadn't happened in a while, not this trip anyways since Puck came with them. Carole and Burt went back to the apartment afterwards with Kurt's suit, while Finn accompanied Kurt to pick up Blaine's wedding ring.

Kurt and Blaine had planned the day so that while Kurt was picking up his suit, Blaine was getting Kurt's ring and vise versa. Kurt led Finn through the crowded streets of New York. "So, are you still planning on moving here?" Kurt asked, stealing a quick glance at his brother to gage his reaction.

The grin that spread across Finn's face made Kurt smile as well. "As long as you still don't have a problem with me crashing at your place while you are gone so I can look for a job."

"Nonsense, we have an extra room it's yours for as long as you want it. Although I must say I am surprised you aren't just staying with Rachel." This was something that had been bothering Kurt since his family had arrived.

"Well, we still aren't together right now. I just don't want to get our hopes up if this move doesn't work. I mean your dad, is fine with me leaving, but if I can't get a job here, then there isn't much point." Finn said not meeting Kurt's gaze.

"I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind you staying with her anyways, she makes enough for that apartment as it is. Although you probably cost a fortune to feed." Kurt tired to joke.

Finn shook his head, "No, I want to do this the right way. I want to be someone she can be proud of…"

"She loves you, she will be proud of you no matter what." Kurt told him, and they continued the rest of the way in silence.

Kurt was ready to just go home and take Blaine up on his offer for strawberries and champagne in bed by the time he arrived at the theatre for the rehearsal. The officiant led them through the ceremony which would take place on the thrust of the stage. Before they left, Kurt took a peek behind the curtain to where the reception would be held. The sight took his breath away, even with the flowers and lights not yet in place. He felt arms wrap around his waist and Blaine's head appeared beside his. "It will be beautiful once they have finished." He whispered, his breath sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"I can't wait." Kurt said, low enough only Blaine could possibly hear.

They were rushed to the restaurant the Anderson's picked for the rehearsal dinner. The private room was filled with so many of their loved ones. Both of their families, Rachel, Wes, Nick and Blaine's glee kids were all there. As much fun as the meal with all of them was Kurt was glad when the last of the dessert plates were taken away and the end of the day was in sight. Blaine thanked everyone for their support and reminded them to be at the theatre no later than three the next day.

Kurt had just slipped his hand into Blaine's ready to head home, when Rachel accosted him. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Home Rachel, I'm tired and we have a very important day tomorrow." Kurt told her firmly but kindly.

Rachel just shook her head, "No, you are not allowed to see each other before the wedding. You are coming with me. Mercedes and I planned it all out, a sleepover just like old times."

"No Rachel, I just want to go home." He told her, trying to ignore the hurt look in her face.

"Come on Kurt, we haven't had a sleepover since spring break senior year when Mercedes flew in for the week. This may be the last time we can do this." She whined.

Kurt shook his head, "Rachel, I have been looking forward to cuddling in bed with Blaine all day… please try to understand."

"Kurt Hummel, I am not going to take no for an answer, I already have your bag packed for the night, your suit is in Mercedes hotel room as we speak, you are not getting out of this. You have five minutes to tell Blaine goodbye, then I am confiscating your phone until after the wedding and we are leaving do you understand me. You will do this if you want to see your wedding day." She boomed at him.

Blaine pulled on his hand to divert his attention from her fuming face. "Maybe you had better just go with her."

"Fine!" Kurt huffed, "Now, Rachel if you wouldn't mind giving us that five minutes ALONE, I would really appreciate it." Once the two were alone in the private room, Kurt turned fully to Blaine again. "Sometimes I wonder why I started speaking to her again." He laughed. "I don't want to be away from you, this is the first night since our first date we haven't slept together. I don't know if I can do it anymore… sleep without you."

"I'm going to miss you. I wish they would have warned us about this… I wouldn't have let you out of the house this morning." Blaine murmured back. Their kisses filled the rest of the time Rachel allowed them. Still they were not ready to part and only her shrill insistence made them finally part.

As Kurt walked with her to Mercedes' hotel, he told her grumpily, "I hate you sometimes Rachel."

"No you don't you love me. You will have a great time tonight, trust me." She said quickening her pace.

He did have fun that night, he almost felt like no time had passed since their high school sleepovers. They laughed as they applied facial treatments, telling stories until they could hardly breathe. Kurt would pause every once in a while and wonder what Blaine was doing, causing the girls to erupt in giggles at his love struck face.

The next day was a whirlwind of activities, even with their perfected schedule Kurt felt like he didn't have time to breathe. He had to pick up the flowers and programs, and help finish setting up the reception area, all before he could get dressed. At two thirty, when the Andersons were set to arrive with the food, Kurt was ushered into his usual dressing room, along with Finn, and Rachel. His hands shook as he fixed Rachel's hair into an elegant up-do. "Are you nervous?" Rachel asked, placing her hand on his.

"No… excited, anxious, ready to start, but not nervous. I just… why can't four o'clock be here yet." He stammered, as he paced the area.

Finn placed his hands on his shoulders, "Dude, you need to calm down or you are going to crash out there. Do you want me to get you something, a beer, some wine maybe?"

"Finn it isn't even three yet," Kurt said giving Finn a disdainful look.

Finn laughed, "Not to get drunk, just to… you know… take the edge off."

"No, thank you." He said sitting down and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote a note, sitting so neither of his companions could read it.

_Blaine, my love, my darling,_

_The next time I get to see your face, I will be looking not only at the man I love, but the man I am about to marry. I literally can't sit still I am so excited to start this adventure with you. I was lucky the day I met you on that elevator. I love you and can't wait to say I do. _

_With all the love I have, _

_Kurt_

"Finn, I know what you can do for me," Kurt said, folding the paper carefully. "Go find Blaine, he should be in a James' dressing room on the other side of the stage."

Finn nodded and left, as Kurt finished Rachel's hair before starting on his own. He had barely began when Finn returned his goofy grin firmly in place a piece of paper in his hands. "You too have it so bad," he laughed handing over the paper, "He asked me to give you this."

_Kurt, my life, my joy,_

_Elise keeps telling me I need to stop fidgeting. She thinks I am nervous and won't believe me when I say I just want the wedding to start so I can marry you. My life was changed on that elevator, and I don't want to think about what my life would be like if I wouldn't have talked to you, or if you wouldn't have invited me in the cab with you. I love you and I can't wait to be your husband. _

_My love will last a lifetime, _

_Blaine. _

Kurt giddy once more, perfected his hair and got dressed. Once he assured that Rachel and Finn looked just as fabulous, he continued to fuss over them until it was time for the ceremony to start. Rachel looked beautiful in her slim black gown. Finn had also cleaned up nicely in his black tuxedo. Kurt nearly ran into his father as he made his way to the back stage area.

"Whoa buddy, where's the fire?" Burt joked.

Kurt took in his father, standing there in his own black tuxedo with the deep red rose in his lapel. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. "I'm about to get married." He said his breath hitching.

"Go get him." Burt said simply as he released his son from a tight hug.

Kurt stood in the wings, bouncing on his heels in his slim charcoal grey tuxedo. He tried to see over Finn's large form to try and catch a glimpse of Blaine on the other side of the stage.

"Calm down buddy, that choir is just getting into place. You will see him before you know it." His dad said, clapping him on the back.

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. This waiting was a hundred times more unbareable than down in the dressing room. He wanted to yell at the glee kids to get into place and just freaking start singing already. Just when Kurt thought he couldn't take the wait anymore he heard them, their clear crisp voices rising over the low murmur of the audience. Blaine had arranged a vocal version of Canon in D, oo's and ah's mimicking the instruments. Burt grabbed his wife's hand and led her out to the chairs sitting behind the officient where the Anderson's met them. Kurt and Blaine wanted their parents to have a great view and a place of honor. Next Rachel walked out slowly and reverently, Kurt knew that Elise was mirroring her action on Blaine's side of the stage.

Once Rachel and Elise were in place Finn gave Kurt one last smile before walking onto the stage himself. With Finn gone, Kurt's view was unhindered. He peered across the stage, then he saw him. Blaine stood there staring directly at him in his own dark gray tuxedo a smile on his face. It took all of Kurt's self-control not to dart across the stage into his arms. Kurt was glad they had timed their movement to the music, he couldn't have torn his eyes of Blaine to see when Finn was in place.

As the music swelled, they walked as evenly as they could towards each other. They met in the middle well before the music was over, earlier than they had planned, but this just gave them time to clasp their hands and stare in each other's eyes. After all the planning, and sending invitations to everyone they could think of it didn't matter. Kurt only had eyes for Blaine, he couldn't have told you who was sitting out in the theatre watching.

When the officient began speaking, Kurt and Blaine turned to him only because they knew this was it, this was the moment they would officially be wed. He spoke of love and commitment, Kurt could only fixate on the warm hand in his. He was glad when the man instructed them to turn towards each other again.

They repeated their vows, and while the words were not their own, they had be carefully chosen by the couple as what they wanted to promise to each other.

"Today, a day of music and celebration, I bring myself to you this day to share my life with you; you can trust my love, for it's real. I promise to be a faithful mate and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams and goals. I vow to be there for you always; when you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, will comfort you; when you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity."

Tears slipped down Kurt's cheeks as he spoke the words, and Blaine reached over gently to wipe them away. Blaine's voice broke as he spoke and tears threatened to fall down his own cheeks.

The officient asked for the rings from Finn first. He handed the ring to Blaine, and remembering the time, not to long ago he first slipped an engagement ring on this finger he said his vows. "Let this ring that I place on your finger serve as a reminder that you are never again alone. Let my heart be your shelter, my arms be your home. I give you my heart until the end of time." He slipped the ring on his finger and couldn't help himself kissing it in place.

Tears trickled down Blaine's face finally as he said the words and for the first time slipped a ring on Kurt's finger. "Let this ring that I place on your finger serve as a reminder that you are never again alone. Let my heart be your shelter, my arms be your home. I give you my heart until the end of time."

The officient called out over the crowd, "Kurt and Blaine, you have made your marriage vows to one another, witnessed by your guests - your friends and relatives. You have sealed your vows with the giving and receiving of these rings. So now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce you husbands and partners in life. You may now seal the vows with a kiss."

Chuckles broke out from the crowd as the almost launched themselves at each other and shared a long heartfelt kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce for the first time, Misters Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Cheers erupted, but they could not wrench their eyes off each other after they pulled back. "I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine replied. It was then they remembered they should move, the kids had begun singing again; this time, 'In My Life' by the Beatles.

They nearly raced back to Kurt's dressing room, they had planned to have this time alone together before the reception began. As soon as the door shut behind them, Kurt pulled Blaine into another long awaited kiss. When he pulled back breathless he said, "Hello, my husband," with an exuberant grin.

"And hello to you too, my husband." Blaine said, his smile of the same magnitude.

"I missed you last night." Kurt whispered.

"I missed you to, I slept with your pillow last night, but never again, never again will we have to be apart like that."

Kurt could hardly contain his awe, "We did it, we're married."

"I know," Blaine said, tracing Kurt's face with kisses, "it almost seems like a dream. God, I love you."

Reluctantly they finally joined their guests as the real party started. The announcement as they returned on stage to the reception was met, with cheers, whistles and applause. Speeches and toast were made in their honor, they danced their first dance together as husbands (to Mercedes singing 'At Last'), they fed each other cake (gently, they were gentlemen after all) but it was all a blur to the couple. They were lost in each other, in the excitement of the day and in their love.

The moment of their departure didn't come fast enough for them, but with it upon them they felt they were finally taking their first steps of their life together as they scrambled away from the birdseed launched at them into the limo waiting to take them to their hotel room.


	18. Epilogue

**AN: Okay here is the epilogue. I really hope you like it. It is short but sweet. Thank you agaim to everyone who has supported this little fic of mine, I can honestly say this story would not be what it was without you. Your reviews and feedback helped to expand something I thought would only be a one shot, two at most, into what it is today. So thank you and I love you all for taking the time to read. **

Kurt Hummel sat in the back of the car fiddling with the paper in his hands. He read over the names listed there, just in case. He knew he wouldn't need them, it would just be too much to expect. A hand reached over and clasped his, "Calm down," the voice reassured, "just think of it as another party."

Kurt looked over at the man sitting beside him, his husband, and a smile couldn't stay off his face. Two years, for two years he had been lucky enough to be married to this beautiful man. In fact two years exactly to the day. "Just think," he smirked, "all those people gathering just to celebrate our anniversary."

"Just think," Blaine returned his smile, "all those people waiting to see my husband blow their socks off."

The laugh had barely escaped his lips when the limo pulled up in front of Radio City Music hall. The door was thrown open and the wall of sound from the crowd waiting around the red carpet invaded the back seat, almost attacking the men. Blaine, sitting closest to the door, slid out before offering his hand to Kurt, who gladly took it once he stowed the paper in his inside pocket. Camera flashes erupted almost immediately capturing the moment, freezing it in time.

Kurt was still relatively unknown, at least outside of New York and the Broadway world, but his name was being shouted from all sides. He tired to sign as many autographs as he could, Blaine standing by his side the whole time. The atmosphere was overwhelming, and he just wanted to make it inside away from the noisy crowd and find his friends.

He was stopped, however on the way and seemed to answer the same questions over and over again. 'How does it feel to be nominated?', 'It was a wonderful surprise, I honestly couldn't expect more, all the other nominees are amazing.' '_Never Doubt_ is such a ground breaking play, how does it feel to be the face of this revolutionary musical?' 'I am honored to have the fortune to work with the writes and the producers, and that they would trust me with this role.' The questions seemed endless, but finally they made it inside.

The atmosphere was decidedly calmer inside, though that was a easy feat. People milled around, chatting as they made their way to their seats. Kurt spotted Rachel and Finn across the way. Rachel was handling the scene with pose, while Finn looked like he was just trying not to touch anything. Kurt was approached by person after person, he had to contain his squeal of delight when Patti LuPone introduces herself and tells him she saw him perform last week. The whole time, Blaine in by his side beaming at him.

They soon are sitting in their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin. Kurt loses himself in the fun and excitement as Neil Patrick Harris himself hosts they show. Half way through, Kurt has to excuse himself to perform the big group number from his show.

The nerves that have left him through almost the full year the show has been open, when he realizes that not only is he performing for some of the biggest names of Broadway, but this is being broadcast live on TV. He barely reigns in his panic as the music starts and he had to make his entrance. As soon as he walks on stage, he was Jessie, sing about new love and hope with Elliot and his friends. For the last year Elliot had been played by Jason, in a week Celia would be taking over the role.

Kurt barely made it back to his seat after changing back into his own suit when they came to his category: Best Performance by an Leading Actor in a Musical. He listened as his name and the names of the other nominees were read. He raised his hands to applaud the winner as he heard, "And the Winner is from Never Doubt, Kurt Hummel as Jessie."

Kurt froze, he knew his mouth was hanging open in shock, and he felt Blaine hug him and kiss his cheek, but he couldn't move, his brain was working overtime trying to process what he had just heard. Finally Blaine helped him up and urged him toward the stage.

He wasn't sure later how he made it up there onto the stage, but he made it and they handed him the medallion trophy he had spent so much of his youth dreaming of. The note in his pocket with the list of names he had to ensure he didn't forget anyone was forgotten. "Oh… um… wow. I really wasn't expecting this. Thank you everyone. About two and a half years ago someone told me that I would never make it as an actor. I fought so long against a world of 'you can't's. So this is for all the dreamers, just remember you can. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Nick Duval and Wes Montgomery. Also I would like to thank George Masterson and Greg Simms for the great script and wonderful music. Thank you to my family and friends for always believing in me, and the wonderful cast. But most of all I want to thank my husband, Blaine. You always believed in me, and stood by me. I love you so much. Happy anniversary my love."

Shaking he was lead off the stage as they went to commercial break. He was still trying to regain control of his limbs as his mind wondered for a moment. Here he was twenty-six years old, a Tony Award winning actor, living in New York, and married to the best man he had ever met. Slowly he returned to his seat, to Blaine's waiting arms.

"I am so proud of you, Kurt." He whispered into his ear.

Kurt shook his head, "This is nothing, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."

He sat through the rest of the show, realizing that he really won two years ago, when he married Blaine. No award could compare to coming home to the man he loved every day. When they show was over they climbed back into the limo Wes had arranged for them to head back to their little apartment. As they climbed the spiral staircase together, hand in hand, Kurt thought back to their meeting. Who knew that not following the rules, could be so rewarding.

**AN: Well that's it. I just had to share, I could never remember when the Tony's were, so when I saw that they are usually in June I just had to have it on their anniversary. I thought it was a great touch. I have another story that has been trying to fight its way out of my head, so more is coming from me. If you want to read more of my stuff just add me to your alerts. Thank you again for all your support and review. Let me know what you think of this little coda. Much love!**


End file.
